Delicious nightmares in the Asylum academy
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: En el internado Asylum, colegio terciario elitista, deberían sentirse felices por un futuro brillante y un posible buen porvenir. Pero no cuando los secretos que ocultan cada uno de sus compañeros podría estar sacados de las más horribles pesadillas. El juego no solo será sobrevivir, sino no ser tentadas a enamorarse y, caer en una relación imposible y letal. VK-Akatsuki-FairyTail
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio: El Ángel**

* * *

Rido y Haruka estaban buscando un lugar donde esconderse de su hermana menor. Ella estaba contando a las afueras del enrejado de la mansión abandonada en el barrio privado. Había sido idea del mayor de los hermanos Kuran ir a la casa a jugar a las escondidas. Los rumores sobre fantasmas, muertes inexplicables y almas en pena llenaban el lugar. Quería darle un buen susto a Juuri, la dulce y tierna Juuri.

Una frase decoraba la entrada grabada en la piedra de las columnas, una especie de advertencia que por un segundo hizo dudar a Haruka de entrar.

_**Asilo, **__**Amparo, y p**__**rotección.**_

_**Lugar de refugio inviolable**_

_**a aquellos que quieran hacer daño a sus habitantes.**_

_**Ten cuidado con lo que habita en tu corazón,**_

_**porque el ángel está en nuestro favor.**_

- Eres un gallina.- lo retó Rido con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Haruka miró a su hermano mayor y no se amendretó, empujó las pesadas puertas de madera al interior. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y mugre, como era de esperarse, pero todos los muebles, las pinturas tenían un valor incalculable y lo más extraño no era el ambiente o la atmósfera... Era que todo parecía estar esperando a sus dueños para que lo volviesen a usar. Los vasos, los platos y cubiertos estaban en la mesa puestos de manera ordenada y varios platos bastantes podridos estaban servidos en los platos. Sobre el respaldo de las sillas los sacos comidos por las polillas y desgastados reposaban aguardando por sus dueños que estos parecían haberse esfumado en medio de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Un escalofrío recorrió la espinal dorsal de Haruka. Olía a rancio y a olvido... Olía a muerte.

- Rido... Algo malo pasó aquí... Deberíamos...

- Escondernos.- lo cortó el mayor.- Juuri va a terminar de contar y vamos a perder, si quieres huir cual niñita asustada tienes la puerta abierta.

Haruka dirigió su mirada a la entrada y pudo distinguir una figura acercandose al edificio. Rido jaló a su hermano al gran closet. Los pasos que daba Juuri con sus pequeños zapatos de charol repiqueteaban con el eco por todo el edificio.

- ¿Haru? ¿Rido?- se escuchó en un momento la voz de la pequeña Kuran cargada de nerviosismo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron en la oscuridad. Rido quería darle un susto de muerte, Haruka quería sacarlos a todos de ahí. Ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Antes de poder si quiera un músculo,un ruido los alertó. El crujido de las maderas fue sucedido por un grito de su hermana que se fue opacando hasta que un golpe sordo lo detuvo. Salieron rápidamente del enorme armario y se toparon con un enorme agujero en el piso. El suelo era inestable, deberían haberlo previsto.

- ¡Juuri! ¿Puedes oírme?- gritó Haruka preocupado por su hermana menor.- ¡Juuri!

Rido entornó los ojos. Haruka algunas veces (siempre) sobreprotegía a la niña. Un tenue gemido de dolor les llegó entre las penumbras.

- ¡Hay que ir por ella!- lo agarró del brazo a Rido quien se zafó de él.

- Sé lo que debo hacer, ahora bajemos con cuidado.

En cuanto llegaron al suelo, Haruka abrazó a Juuri como si la vida se le fuese de los brazos. Si Rido no hubiese estado concentrado en otra cosa, probablemente hubiese vomitado. El olor lo llamaba como un cantar sensual y provocador.

- ¿Hueles eso, Haruka?

Los dos hermanos menores comenzaron a olfatear el aire como sabuesos entrenados.

Sangre.

Ese extraño sótano olía a sangre fresca y rancia a la vez. En la oscuridad algo se movió tenuemente y los tres dieron un salto hacia atrás. Juuri se ocultó tras sus hermanos esperando que lo que fuese que estuviese con ellos atacara. Rido se mordió el pulgar dejando que la sangre se drenara y formase un látigo.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritó el mayor dispuesto a defenderse, un débil susurro les llegó desde la pared y de repente se iluminó el cuarto levemente. Lo suficiente para alumbrar a una muchacha que estaba encadenada contra la pared en una jaula de oro como la de los pájaros. El cabello caía mojado por la sangre ocultando su verdadero color que en algunos lugares lograba mostrarse: un tono blanquecino que variaba en tonos lilas. En ese momento Juuri ahogó un grito. La chica parecía un cadáver, blanca pálida pero no era eso lo que asustaba sino que era la piel de la joven la que emitía el brillo que iluminaba la habitación.

- ¿E-e-está muerta?- preguntó Juuri sin obtener respuesta.

Como si la muchacha la hubiese escuchado, alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos turquesas en los tres hermanos. Parecía tan confundida y perdida.

- ¿Estás herida? - le preguntó Haruka con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

La chica se tocó la espalda con agonía y comenzó a sollozar sin poder contenerse repitiendo una y otra vez alguna palabra que no podía entenderse.

- Tenemos que sacarla de ahí.- dijo Juuri mirando a sus hermanos mayores con determinación. Ella se acercó a las rejas que la mantenían cautiva y le extendió una mano.- No te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí y te cuidaremos... Mi nombre es Juuri, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

La sonrisa de Juuri quedó congelada al ver hacia la pared. Rido y Haruka se acercaron a su hermana y quedaron paralizados al ver lo mismo que ella... Dos grandes alas de un blanco cegador estaban clavadas a la pared. Habían sido arrancadas de lo que fuese que las tuviese de una manera dolorosa y tortuosa. Clavadas a la pared como un trofeo se mantenían por grandes estacas que seguían manchadas de la sangre del ser al que se las arrancaron. Estaban destruídas. Los tres podían imaginarse el dolor al que fue sometido la pobre criatura... Y se apiadaban de quien fuese.

Entonces comprendieron lo que la niña repetía una y otra vez en su llanto, como un rezo o una petición de algo que le faltase.

Ella, la albina de ojos de Cielo, gemía una y otra vez dos palabras:

"Mis alas"...

_**Fue en ese momento en el que comenzó todo y ellos no comprenderían lo que habían desatado...**_

_**En la tierra que se convertiría en el asilo de todos ellos...**_

_**De los monstruos y seres que habitaban las pesadillas,**_

_**de los humanos que conocían de ellos,**_

_**la tierra que se convertiría en la Academia Asylum.**_

_******Y fue en ese mismo lugar en que todo terminó... **_

* * *

******HOLA HOLAA! **

Esta fic salió de un sueño que tuve (perturbador pero cierto). Soy Nik, autora de Stormlovers (fic de Naruto). Y amante lectora.

_******Vampire knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino.**_

_******Naruto a nuestro amado y probablemente drogadicto (por sus ultimos capítulos) Kishimoto-sama.**_

_******Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima.**_

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este fic. Sé que no aparecen todos los que están, En el próximo aparecerán las chicas inscriptas (pueden inscribirse mandandome un Pm, pero sepan que probablemente no tengan tanto protagonismo con las que ya están) y otros personajes... (Espero XD)

Mañana subo seguramente el capítulo 1.

No me odien... Dejen review... Emmm... AH! casi me olvido.

Agradezco a MagicalAgent, Holy van, Kira Taisho, Nat, Jen y Naho por sus inscripciones (y personajes). Ya aparecerán... No me decapiten XD

Los chicos que estan guardados son: Gray, Loke, Itachi, Kaname, Zero, Takuma, Deidara, Aidou.

El resto es libre cual Willy, la orca, en sus películas. Besitoss.


	2. 1: The beginning of the nightmare

**Capítulo 1: The beginning of the nightmare**

* * *

- ¿Está seguro, daimyō-sama?

El hombre sentado en las sombras le dedicó una sonrisa algo siniestra. Sus ojos dispares se clavaron en su interlocutor con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba y se sentó al lado de la ventana. La nieve caía amontonándose en todo el lugar y obstruyendo el paso de los múltiples vehículos que se movían más allá del enrejado. La gran mansión había cambiado desde que los tres niños Kuran habían descubierto que la casa abandonada, no estaba tan deshabitada como todos creían. ¿Cuánto había sido desde ese día? ¿50 o 60 años? Ya no lo recordaba.

Para muchos de su tipo el tiempo ya no corría de la misma manera, pero había descubierto que no era el único que le sucedía lo mismo. Los de su tipo no eran los únicos en ser rechazados.

- ¿Te parece que no sé de lo que hablo, Tobi? ¿O debo llamarte...?

El hombre de máscara anaranjada que ocultaba sus heridas golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y él sonrió. Sabía como manejarlo, cómo ponerlo nervioso y controlar su mente tan... humana. A través de la máscara pudo ver sus ojos cambiar a un carmesí ardiente y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- Cálmate, no te molestaré más con eso.- lo tranquilizó mientras se relajaba en el cómodo sofá.- Quiero repasar nada más a los ingresantes una vez más.

En ese momento, un golpeteo aporreó la puerta. Tobi podía dar su máscara, su colección de dulces y su puesto como co-director del colegio a que del otro lado estaban su compañero director y un enojado (por no decir furioso) psicopedagogo de la institución.

- ¿Los hago pasar?

-No van a dejar de molestar si no lo haces.

Se escondió entre las sombras mientras el de la máscara naranja se dedicaba a recibir a los dos. Ellos no estaban del todo enterados de quién era "su benefactor", solo que él había ideado ese lugar por una razón desconocida y que donaba el dinero necesario para mantenerla en perfecto estado.

- ¡Ohhh, Yagari-san, Cross-san! Tobi acaba de hablar con Daimyō-sama.

Yagari Toga era un hombre de mediana edad con muy mal genio y, gracias a la recomendación de Kaien Cross, el psicólogo y pedagogo de la academia Asylum. Su pelo azabache era incontrolable, con ojos azules fríos y severos pero el derecho era ocultado por un parche debido a un "accidente"... Por alguna razón molesta, eso volvía locas a todas las estudiantes que no sabían su verdadero trabajo en la institución, o más bien su historia.

- Las clases han empezado hace ya seis meses y, por iluminación divina, se te ocurre a tí y al misterioso benefactor invitar nuevos estudiantes. ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

Cross suspiró con una sonrisa tratando de mantener la paz ante una nueva posible amenaza a la vida de Tobi por parte de Toga. Tobi alzó las manos en señal de paz y le indicó que se sentara justo donde antes había estado _él._

- Tobi es un buen chico, solo quiere que aquellos que no encuentran su lugar en el mundo puedan estar tranquilos aquí.

- Entonces, estamos hablando de "ese tipo de estudiantes", ¿no?- preguntó Kaien sirviéndose una taza de té humeante.- Dime, Yagari, ¿cuál es la función de la academia Asylum? ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Por qué estás tú aqui?

Toga dudó en un primer segundo sobre la perspectiva antes de contestar. Estaba en la puerta de entrada grabada sobre la puerta. La academia en sí estaba destinada a alojar a aquellos que eran "especiales" en cierto tipo, pero en los últimos meses, gracias a las elecciones del susodicho director enmascarado, se había tenido que ver con sujetos extravagantes y por no decir desquiciados. Ya no sabía si trataba con monstruos de verdad o seres incomprendidos.

Ofrecían protección a aquellos que se consideraban parte de una pesadilla, a personas que no eran comprendidas y que por ello, en algunos casos, los había llevado a matar. El tema era que a ciertos individuos les había gustado esa sensación y que el diablo se lo llevase si él en su vida anterior tampoco. Él se dedicaba a perseguir a una especie en particular... Como Kaien... Y había sido el castaño cuatro ojos de mirada de venado perdido el que le había rogado aceptar el trabajo. A veces se preguntaba por qué su amigo habia cambiado tanto.

- Está bien, pero quiero saber con quién estoy tratando antes de que me lancen en una misión suicida.- suspiró Yagari.

Tobi y Cross chocaron los cinco con estrellas en los ojos haciendo irritar aún más a Toga. Quería sacar su rifle y bajarlos a tiros a los dos. Cross antes que Yagari hiciese realidad su ansiedad, le lanzó una carpeta con varias fichas ordenadas por nombre y foto. Los dos co-directores esperaron el veredicto del pedagogo con expectación. El ojo bajaba en la información de cada una que tenían guardada, noticias en las que habían salido, recomendaciones de otros alumnos o maestros. Se sorprendió captar que varios alumnos de Asylum se conectaban a estos nuevos. Tres nombres captaron su atención especialmente...

- ¿Kira Kain?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Rezaba con que estuviese equivocado en su suposición.

- Es la prima de Hanabusa Aidou y hermana mayor de Akatsuki Kain.- contestó Cross poniéndole cara de cachorro abandonado.

Yagari entornó los ojos y quizo maldecir. Genial, otro de _ellos. _Miró a la siguiente que había captado su atención. La conocía, o por lo menos la había visto un par de veces.

- Quiero a Ayame Nii junto al equipo de prefectos y delegados.- declaró pensando en los humanos ignorantes que vivían bajo el techo de esas horribles criaturas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que será buena?- le preguntó Tobi, de repente interesado en la joven.

- Trabajé con ella una vez.- contestó para continuar con la revisión.- ¿Y la chica que fue recomendada por Itachi Uchiha? ¿Qué saben de ella?

Los dos directores se miraron uno a otro esperando que el otro respondiese. El psicólogo volvió a tratar de no perder la paciencia con los dos. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en el mundo tenían que haber elegido a esos dos imbéciles como rectores del proyecto? Trató de juntar la información de la chica y sacar una conclusión.

Sandara Sugiyama había sido vecina y amiga cercana de Itachi Uchiha, a pesar de la diferencia en edad. Sus padres murieron a los 12 años y había con su tío hasta hace un mes... El resto eran solo suposiciones y rumores de la joven en diferentes noticias y anotaciones de psicólogos. Yagari no estaba seguro de si ella pertenecía o no a la institución, pero Itachi había pedido su inclusión cuando vio la noticia de la muerte de su tío. Siguió con los distintos reportes leyéndolos muy por encima. Kuromizu Masaki, Benihime Tsubaki... Dos incógnitas más que solo tenían historias para divertir en noches oscuras al rededor del fuego.

Pasó a la última hoja mirando el joven rostro de "Mizuki Kusari", la recomendación dada por el mismo benefactor. No había nada de información salvo por el nombre y sus datos médicos. Se detuvo bruscamente al notar que la última ficha tenía dos hojas y las separó. Eran de dos chicas distintas y miró a la que se había traspapelado.

Los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión. Hacía 9 años por lo menos que no escuchaba ese apellido, sin contar el nombre. Yuroichi Hakyoku. La última vez que había oído de ella... No había sido nada bueno. Es más, ella se había auto exiliado de la organización.

- ¿Y, Yagari-san?

Miró por una última vez a la niña que conocía tan bien, la última.

- Está bien... Pueden traerlas.

Yagari se levantó del sillón y dejó la sala dando un portazo. Kaien miró las ojos y agrandó los ojos al ver los dos nombres que le sonaban.

- Será mejor que vaya a enviar las cartas de aceptación.- sonrió algo nervioso el de anteojos y se fue con la misma prisa que el otro dejándo a Tobi solo, o eso era lo que creían.

- No entiendo por qué mandó a llamar a dos cazadoras, ¿no son las enemigas de su especie?

Él salió de las sombras y miró las fotos de las jóvenes ingresantes. Un dedo se clavó en la foto de Mizuki y sus colmillos de alargaron.

- Necesito que alguien cuide lo que necesito para mis fines, y ellas son las indicadas.

- ¿Y el resto?- preguntó Tobi agarrando la carta que había redactado 7 veces.

- Son las piezas que me faltaban para empezar la jugada.

Tobi alzó la carta con la fina letra del benefactor para leerla mejor y una navaja voló arrebatándolo la hoja y clavándola en la pared. Los dedos arañados por el filo sangraban y dejaban gotas caer en la alfombra. Tobi frunció el ceño y se lamió los dedos sellando las heridas. Debía resistir el impulso de querer clavarle lo que fuese en la pálida y tersa garganta de su "benefactor". Sólo por el momento.

Así es, recién comenzaba el juego.

* * *

**_Querida Srta _ ,_**

**_Estamos realmente felices de anunciarle que, tras diversas circunstancias, hemos visto favorables su aceptación en el instituto terciario del_**

**_ internado Asylum. Un lugar renombrado en que se le enseñará diversas posibilidades de profesional como a ayudarla con ciertos asuntos qu_****_e_**

**_ sabemos que _****_enfrenta en su vida. No lo niegue, estamos informados de su situación y queremos proveerle un camino de luz y tranquilidad para su _**

**_alma._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Dirección y gabinete del internado Asylum._**

* * *

_Tsubaki Benihime_

* * *

Miró por última vez a través de la cortina del colectivo a larga distancia. Sabía que el transporte no iría más rápido sólo porque ella lo desease, pero no podía evitar fijarse si ya había llegado a su destino. Para una persona como ella, solo contaban los días que faltaban para morir. Y con sus recuerdos despiertos solo faltaba encontrarlo a él. El Sol le mostró su reflejo sin que ella quisiese verlo. Su pelo marrón caían liso y perfecto sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a hacerse rubio en las puntas. Sus ojos eran del color del caramelo con pequeñas motas anaranjadas y se veían tristes, abandonados. Pero su reflejo no era lo que le perturbaba.

Ella sabía que se encontraba cerca. Su lazo del destino le había guiado hasta ese lugar. La habían ingresado como por arte de magia en ese instituto. Ella podía sentirlo. Pronto encontraría a su amor. Eso no detendría su destino, pero por lo menos no se iría sin despedirse. Sin advertirle que la rueda del destino seguía repitiéndose. Que ella... No había muerto.

El colectivo la dejó en la puerta norte. Mucho más lejos del edificio principal de lo que ella pensaba. Por un momento, deseó no haber dejado que sus padres adoptivos la trajesen. Por lo menos no tendría que caminar con las tres maletas. Lanzó un quejido y comenzó su trayecto por el sendero empedrado. Sus valijas daban ligeros saltos en cada piedra. Gracias a Dios se había puesto zapatillas, pero aún le quedaba un largo trayecto. A los dos kilometros de caminar, tomó el mapa del territorio del colegio con la carta de aceptación. De acuerdo a esta, le tocaba dormir en el último piso del ala norte de los dormitorios, ella miró el mapa para ubicarse y sonrió con cansancio al notar que solo le quedaban...un par de metros... Más de los que quería caminar.

- ¡Apúrate, Aidou!

Se volteó mirando a un grupo que se acercaba a ella... ¿A caballo? Sí eran 5 caballos de distintas razas y colores con sus respectivos jinetes. Entonces, Tsubaki comenzó a preguntarse en qué clase de endemoniada escuela tenían caballos. Se quedó pasmada. No solo por la belleza de los jinetes, sino por sus auras. Ella, con lo que era, podía verlos. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar concentrarse en los magníficos colores que veía bordeando su piel, o para dejar de mirarlos fijamente. Agarró sus maletas y siguió caminando. Podía escuchar desde su lugar como un rubio oji-azul peleaba con otro joven más alto de pelo anaranjado y una chica igual de bella.

- ¡Ya dije que me niego a esperar a la loca de tu hermana, Akatsuki!- gritó el rubio.- Y ni siquiera intentes controlarme, Ruka. ¡Me niego!

Los otros dos entornaron los ojos como si ya se esperasen la reacción caprichosa del rubio. Lo primero que pensó Tsubaki era que el chico definitivamente la sacaba de quicio con sus gritos y su voz chillona. Parecía que no habían notado su presencia pero tampoco se adelantaban,, y así continuaron por varios metros. Tsubaki se fijó en los otros dos. Uno era un rubio de ojos verdes con cara amable... Y cuando fue a ver el otro, sus ojos se clavaron en él sin poder apartar la vista. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar y no pudo controlarlo. Se sonrojó y sus pelo comenzó a emitir destellos rojos desde las raíces hasta que sus puntas se volvieron carmesí. Había algo en él terriblemente familiar.

- Oy, niña, ¿te vas a mover?

La magia se cortó completamente ante los gritos del rubito que le hablaba evidentemente a ella.

- Te estoy hablando a tí.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de Tsubaki. Era suficiente de sus chillidos en un lugar tan pacífico.

- ¡Estoy harta de tus quejidos insoportables!- le gritó harta de su actitud. Agarró su bolso de la mano y se lanzó a la cara que cayó del caballo de cabeza al piso. Jamás creyó que realmente le daría con su mala puntería pero sí, el chico estaba en el piso sobándose la cabeza.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron viéndola con su repentino ataque de ira desvanecido. Se había metido en problemas otra vez por su terrible carácter. Para su sorpresa, ninguno lo miró de mala manera. Los dos que se peleaban con el chico se largaron a reír a más no poder de él.

- Lo-lo siento tanto.- se disculpó Tsubaki totalmente horrorizada de su actitud otra vez.

- No te preocupes.-le dijo la chica que suponía que se llamaba Ruka.- A veces ese idiota necesita unos correctivos.

- Me disculpo por mi primo.- dijo "Akatsuki".- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tsubaki se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención de todos, y del chico moreno en el elegante caballo negro.

- Yo me trasladé hoy pero el colectivo me dejó en la entrada y...

- ¿Vienes desde allí? - preguntó el rubio de cara amable.- Pobrecilla. ¿Ruka crees poder llevarla hasta el edificio más cercano?

- ¡Oh, no! No quiero causar más problemas.

"Aidou" le dedicó una mirada asesina que ella le devolvió.

- Yo y Takuma debemos ir a recibir a una nueva estudiante.- finalmente habló el moreno.- Y Akatsuki y Aidou tienen que recibir a un familiar suyo. Por favor, deja que Ruka te lleve, no queremos que te pase algo...

Ella asintió totalmente hipnotizada por el joven que le sonrió levemente. Ruka la ayudó a subirse al caballo detrás suyo.

- Mis cosas...

- No te preocupes.- le contestó el moreno.- Ruka te las alcanzará más tarde.

Ella asintió agachando la cabeza y apartando la mirada. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Sería él? Escucho los cascos del resto irse y dejarla con Ruka. Alzó la cabeza entonces encontrándose todavía con el chico de pelo oscuro.

- Nos vemos... Srta. Benihime.

¡¿Cómo rayos sabía su nombre?!

* * *

_Sandara Sugiyama_

* * *

Sandara volvió a apretar el folleto entre sus dedos al entrar al instituto. Ella no sabía bien por qué la habían llamado. Pero la sensación que le daba el instituto no era buena, menos para alguien como ella que había sido tratada desde loca a alguien "especial". Pero nada de lo que se había imaginado concordaba con la situación. Ningún psiquiátrico que hubiese pisado tenía tanto lujo, ni gente tan bien vestida por los pasillos. Las campanas comenzaron a resonar y estudiantes llenaron los pasillos con ruido y bullicio... Completamente normal. Algo que ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada. De hecho, la "normalidad" le asustaba. Las cosas con ella nunca quedaban así.

Veía pasar a la gente y nada. Total normalidad. Ninguna sombra sospechosa cerniéndose sobre las personas. Nada... Y era absolutamente normal.

- Dara.

La voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se volteó a ver quién la llamaba. LA estupefacción fue casi evidente al verlo allí parado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pelo negro liso, ojos negros y la seriedad grabada en su rostro pero la alegría brillando en lo profundo de su mirar.

- ¡Itachi!

La chica de pelo corto y cobrizo se tiró a los brazos abiertos de su viejo amigo quién la rodeó sobreprotectoramente como siempre hacía cada vez que se veían. De los chicos de su casa cuando sus padres estaban con ella, él era el único con quien había mantenido contacto a través de los años.

- Te dije que podrías entrar.

- ¡Ja! Apuesto a que eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros como si poco importase. De repente un grupo de chicas se agruparon atrás de Itachi y Sandara tuvo que correrse a un lado. Una mueca se formó en su cara al ver el griterío que rodeaba a su mejor amigo. Sabía que Itachi siempre había sido atractivo ante las chicas pero eso era ridículo. Más ridículo que cuando se había hecho la cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Lo peor es que el Uchiha no parecía molesto por las atenciones. Un rubio que tapaba su ojos tapado y un pelirrojo pasaron por el lugar. Ambos con una campera negra con una única nube roja en la espalda. Entonces notó que Itachi llevaba un colgante con la misma nube roja. ¿Se habría metido a un club del colegio?

Poco le importó cuando una de las molestas fangirls le tiró escaleras abajo su equipaje y tuvo que ir corriendo tras todo. Podía jurar que con su mala suerte, todo terminaría desperdigado por todos lados. Pero no fue su ropa, sino ella que perdió el equilibrio en las escaleras y patinó. De no ser por unos brazos fuertes que la rodearon antes de darse de cresta contra el piso, hubiese caído como el mejor de los bloopers y hubiese estado en youtube.

- Yaro, yaro, Dara...- susurró Itachi contra su oído y Sandara se sonrojó evidentemente al notar lo cerca que estaba de él.- Podrías haberte lastimado.

Sandara miró la distancia que había recorrido Itachi en tan solo unos segundos esquivando el grupo de chicas alocadas que en ese momento hicieron silencio sepulcral asesinándola con sus miradas. Sí que era rápido... Demasiado. Miró a su amigo que volvió a tener esa máscara de frialdad y lejanía que siempre mostraba en público. Pero los ojos de Itachi estaban fijos en los dos muchachos que le sonreían de una manera poco cordial... Más bien espeluznante.

- Deidara, Sasori, ¿podrían ayudarla a encontrar su habitación para que deje las cosas?

- ¿Me ves cara de sirviente? Hm.

Dara enarcó una ceja. No le gustaba que le hablarán a su mejor amigo, pero Itachi colocó una mano en su hombro atanjándola. Él la conocía bien. Después se las arreglaría con el rubio.

- ¿Sasori?- insistió Itachi.

El pelirrojo bufó por lo bajo pero agarró las valijas de Sandara sin ningún problema.

- Sólo ocúpate de las locas toda la semana.- le respondió Sasori con cara de pocos amigos.- Quiero una semana tranquila. Apúrate, mocoso.

El rubio, "Deidara", se cruzó de brazos obviamente molesto pero ayudó a Sasori murmurando un par de palabrotas. Itachi acomodó un mechón que se había escapado detrás de su oreja con dulzura. Los ojos color lavanda de Dara se fijaron en Itachi, había crecido de la última vez que se habían visto. Claro que de eso, como tres años habían pasado y el resto del tiempo habían estado mandandose cartas, mensajes, emails... por poco y señales de humo.

- ¿ No vendrás?

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que terminar. Tal vez otro día.- le sonrió Itachi.- Nos vemos luego, Dara.

Y así como había aparecido, se fue entre la gente.

- ¿Vas a estar mirando por donde la comadreja se fue toda la eternidad?- se quejó Deidara detrás suyo marcando otra dirección.- Porque somos efímeros, ¿sabes?

* * *

_Kira Kain_

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría que esperar a que su hermano menor y su primo se dignasen a aparecer sentada en las escaleras de un viejo edificio cuando aceptó venir a la academia, los hubiese mandado a la mierda. Y allí estaba ella, mirando el Cielo con resignación tratando de pensar en como diablos llegar a su habitación, al otro lado del territorio da la academia... a exactamente 5 km según el folleto.

Obviamente no iba a caminar. Y para su lástima, no podía llamar a su hermano mayor a obligarlo a llevarla porque estaba a miles de millas de allí. Cerró los ojos un momento. Por lo menos si no podía llegar, iba a dormir. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Gritos le llegaron de todos lados. Obviamente dos tipos se estaban peleando y había al rededor una turba animándolos. Se acercó por curiosidad al grupo con sigilo a quien parecía estar siendo de referí. Un chico de pelo algo anaranjado y lentes celestes abrazado por dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Kira peinando su pelo albino.

El chico la miró sobre sus lentes con interés y apuntó a los dos que peleaban. Uno de pelo rojo y otro de pelo azul oscuro. De repente el de azul se sacó la camisa mostrando su torso desnudo y ocasionando que un griterío se armase. Incluso las dos que estaban con el joven a su lado chillaban como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- ¡Ahhh, Gray-san!- coreaban todas apoyando al desvergonzado que hacía un streap tease en medio del patio de la academia. Kira se apiadó del pobre colorado que gruñia y maldecía a las fans de su oponente.

- Esta es la última vez que te pasas de vivo, Fullbuster.

Justo cuando había decidio intervenir, una mano la agarró de la capucha de su campera y la arrastró fuera del grupo. El chico de pelo de león la observó sobre la gente mientras se retorcía de sus posibles captores.

Una rubia pasó al lado de ella y de los que la arrastraban con una furia descomunal. El chico leonado salió corriendo como si lo persiguiese un monstruo y los dos peleadores se detuvieron bruscamente.

- ¡Natsu!¡Gray! ¡Dejen de hacer el ridículo!

Los dos temblaban como una hoja asintiendo a todo lo que decía la rubia y Kira se sorprendió. Esa chica le caía bien.

- ¿Podrías dejar de resistirte, Onee-san?

Kira miró hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Akatsuki y a Hanabusa. Su primo estaba más alto que ella. ¿Cuando había pasado eso? Sin contar que su hermano menor parecía más grande que ella... Maldita eternidad vampírica. Ella se había congelado a los 17 y su hermano menor le aventajaba como dos años. Era totalmente injusto.

- ¡Los esperé por horas!

- No es cierto.- le respondió Aidou haciendo una mueca.- No nos retrasamos tanto.

- Ay, primito... Si que lo hicieron. Por eso estuve a punto de parar esa pelea.

Akatsuki entornó los ojos. Su hermana debía aprender a controlarse en público. Tanto tiempo en casa con Yuuhi la tenía muy malcriada.

- Tú no necesitas que lleguemos tarde para meterte en problemas, Lightning.

Kira le enseñó el dedo corazón mandándolo a hacer cosas libidinosas con su cuerpo y Akastuki la subió de un empujón al caballo. Aidou marcó el número telefónico y esperó allí junto a su caballo.

- Adelantate, Kain.- le dijo su primo esperando a que contestasen el teléfono.- Y asegúrate que Kira no cause estragos.

- Querido Hanabusa, pensé que me conocías.- le sonrió su prima enseñándola sus colmillos filosos.- Yo siempre causo problemas.

* * *

_Ayame Nii_

* * *

Al bajarse de la limosina, no pudo evitar pensar que había hecho mal en pedir un lugar en esa institución solo por curiosidad. Estaban todos muertos en su secta, podría comenzar en otro lugar, en otra ciudad. Gracias a Dios, su chófer la dejó en frente del edificio que le tocaba como dormitorio. Según sabía, era el último piso. Tendría seguramente una buena vista de todo el lugar. Agarró su anotador y comenzó a leer los archivos que había encontrado en la secta del uroboros(**). La marca del uroboros la tenía marcada a fuego en su mano izquierda. Como le era habitual en cada momento que salía de su casa, miró el guante que tapaba la marca. Tenía que mantenerlo oculto o sus enemigos podrían saberlo.

Al pasar su vista quedó clavada en un charco de agua que daba su reflejo. Extraño... No había llovido en varias semanas. Se puso a meditar que podría haber logrado ese charco pero al no dar con nada, volvió a sus notas. Según lo que sabía por los archivos, esta institución había sido fundada hace 50 años exactamente por un grupo familiar que vivía en la zona. Monopolizaron la zona vinculando y derribando los límites para construir lo que ahora era el territorio de toda la academia. Lo único que quedaba de la parcela original, era el edificio principal que era el lugar de recibimiento y gestión académica.

Había tres casas residenciales, o más bien palacios, al norte, al este y al oeste. Al centro de cada ubicación, estaba la casona principal donde se daban las clases y los profesores convivían en el piso superior. Notó en el mapa que los edificios formaban una cruz. Todo parecía perfectamente encuadrado. Siguió con las notas de la investigación de Uroboros.

Varios ex "empleados" de una organización que había trabajado con Uroboros trabajaban o estudiaban actualmente en Asylum, pero lo más perturbador no eran los rumores que circulaban en el edificio principal. No para ella por lo menos. Si no de los archivos de los algunos estudiantes que su secta había podido robar antes de ser eliminados. Miró con sus insoldables ojos negros dos fotos que tenía y las guardó otra vez al sentirse observada.

- ¿Srta. Nii?

Como le era costumbre palpó la navaja que llevaba escondida en el saco. Una mano cayó sobre su hombro delicadamente pero ella, en máxima alerta, se la sacó de encima y logró hacer caer al suelo a esa persona. Su cabello se soltó de su moño cayendo sobre su rostro y tocando la piel de un joven que algo desorientado era sostenido con fuerza debajo suyo. Sus ojos verdes jade parecían heridos y apenados al mismo tiempo. Refulgían en contraste del color oro que pintaba su pelo.

- Lamento si la asusté, Srta. Nii.-se disculpó el joven.- Mi nombre es Takuma Ichijō, delegado representante del tercer año de la academia Asylum.

Un simple "oh" salió de sus labios al notar lo que había hecho. Había atacado a un simple y posible compañero por sus nervios y paranoia. Ayudó a Takuma a levantarse disculpándose repetidamente pero el joven le sonrió calmándola.

- No hay problema, yo debí ser más cuidadoso.

- ¿Siempre eres tan amable?

- Sí que lo es.- respondió un tercero.

Un chico de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros distantes miraba la escena con interés. Ayame tragó con fuerza. Él era uno de los objetivos que aparecían en los listados de Uroboros.

- Oh, él es mi compañero y amigo, Kaname Kuran. Nos enviaron a recibirte.

- Mucho gusto.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Kuran le tendió la mano como modo de saludo y ella se aferró suavemente. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Él había sido el responsable que la aceptasen en este lugar? Quiso sacar su navaja y descubrir si él realmente era uno de ellos, pero se contuvo. No quería que Takuma se viese envuelto en una pelea de ese tipo. Seguramente saldría lastimado. Trató de usar su sexto sentido para saber si Kuran pertenecía a los enemigos jurados del Uroboros. Un mareo la atormentó levemente y la hizo inclinarse siendo atajada por Takuma.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Vamos adentro...

Ella asintió. Nunca le había pasado eso, nunca sus habilidades le habían fallado. Miró a Kaname que tenuemente sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el edificio. ¿Había sido él quien había anulado sus sentidos? Lo dudaba. Miró al edificio y notó un ángel de aspecto severo en la punto. Palabras se tallaban a sus pies en la piedra. Había visto varios de esos ángeles colocados por todo el camino y en las entradas, todas con las misma palabras.

**_Ammoneo, ad lucem serenitate tendo. (1)_**

* * *

_Yuroichi Hakyoku_

* * *

Siempre se había preguntado que tenía en contra de las puertas. Aunque viendo en retrospectiva, entrar como una persona normal a los edificios o casas siempre le habían por terminado de arruinar el día. Mejor lo inesperado, ¿no?

Aceleró una vez más en la curva con la motocicleta y con el envión de la colina logró pasar sobre la reja sin un rasguño. Se limpió el polvo de sus jeans y palpó las cosas atadas al asiento trasero. Si, todas sus pertenencias no habían volado en el camino. Tocó su cintura palpando a _Morilec_. Ella también estaba bien. Tomó sus binoculares y del otro lado pudo divisar a _Eisenhut_ en la linde del bosque. Una risilla escapó de sus labios antes de silbar una serie de notas. La figura de _Eisenhut_ desapareció en las sombras. Ya más tarde lo encontraría. Ahora solo tenía que llegar y reencontrarse con él antes de la noche. Con suerte tendría un cuarto para ella sola. Una rama crujió bajo el peso de otro ser que no era ella ni su motocicleta.

En forma automática, sacó a _Hiltzaile_, apuntando al ser que la rodeaba. No se encontró al monstruo que esperaba sino a Yagari Toga... Que era casi lo mismo en cuanto a lo malo que significaba para ella. Volvió a guardar la ballesta automática en su bolso. _Hiltzaile_ pertenecía a su familia desde hace años igual que su antecesora _Morilec_. Dos armas letales tanto para humanos... como para los que no lo eran.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia, Toga?- lo miró con esos ojos de color de la plata y las nubes.- ¿Debería llamarte sensei otra vez?

Yagari le indicó con la mirada que se callase. Después de todo, o esto era una seria obra del destino o alguien estaba tratando de montar una gran broma a ellos dos. La última vez que se habían visto era cuando la asociación se había negado a que ella renunciase de su cargo.

"Era algo con lo que se nacía."

Esa era la excusa que le habían puesto a pesar de todo lo que ella había vivido. Yuroichi no era ninguna santa, incluso antes de retirarse ya había hecho estragos. Algunos de sus ex compañeros la detestaban, la querían ardiendo en el infierno. Y para la mayoría, ella lo estaba. Su último "trabajo" había sido la clave para desaparecer tras su repentino "cambio de bando". Solo había una persona, tal vez dos, que sabían que ella estaba viva. Una de esas personas estaba parada en frente suyo. Su mentor, su tutor desde que había cumplido la terrible cifra de dos años: Toga Yagari.

- Podía llegar sola a la casa principal y lo sabes. A parte, no sabía que estabas al tanto de mi traslado.

- No estaba enterado hasta hace un par de días. ¿Por qué este internado?

Yuroichi sonrió apoyándose en la motocicleta y se encogió en los hombros. Ella ya no era la misma desde el suceso que la llevó a querer borrarse del mapa. No solo porque gran cantidad de personas la hubiesen eliminado, aliados y enemigos... Habia algo más.

- ¿Por qué no?- respondió sencillamente.- No hay muchos lugares ofreciéndome absoluto asilo incluso de todos los estados del mundo, ¿sabes?

- Dime realmente por qué estás aquí, Yuro.

La chica se fijó en el retrovisor cómo se veía su cabello negro trenzado y al terminar de arreglarse se volvió a su ex maestro.

- Puede ser que algo que esté aquí me interese... Y mucho.

- No estoy para juegos.- la cortó Toga con el ceño fruncido.- Sabes cual es el lema del lugar y qué les pasa a los que infringen sus reglas. No quiero que estes en peligro por más que en lo único en que te empeñes es en matarte. Se lo debo a tus padres.

Los ojos de Yuroichi brillaron peligrosamente en ese tono gris plata que congelaría a cualquiera en su lugar. Yagari no retrocedió. Yuroichi no estaba tan loca como le gustaba aparentarlo. Solo tenía un carácter explosivo y una determinación férrea. Ella lo dejó en su lugar y montó la moto sin mirarlo. Iba a irse a su "nuevo cuarto", por lo que debería advertirle antes que no lo escuchase.

- Yuroichi, no eres la única de mis estudiantes que está aquí, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Kaito está aquí?- preguntó la muchacha con voz herida.

- Y los gemelos Kyriuu.- notó como una dulce sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Yuroichi. Ella había sido muy unida a los Kyriuu en un tiempo, antes de su supuesta muerte. En la que los tres la habían llorado a su manera. Yagari no había tenido otro remedio más que callar y verlos sufrir.- También creo que te encontrarás con una vieja compañera, pero claro... Nunca te llevaste muy bien con ella por su "naturaleza".

La expresión de asombro que se formó en el rostro de Hakyoku pronto fue reemplazada por una de travesura y malicia. Yuroichi jugueteó con un par de mechones de su trenza que se habían desprendido y encendió la moto.

- Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, Yagari-sensei.- le sonrió aumentando la velocidad y haciendo ronronear su moto como secundando sus pensamientos.- No quiero hacerla esperar. Dios sabe cuanto ella odia que la moleste y yo amo verla de mal humor.

* * *

_Mizuki Kusari_

* * *

Una joven de pelo blanco miraba desde lo alto de la habitación del ala norte hacia el patio. Todo era tan lleno de vida y armonía. No como hace años. No como cuando vivía en ese lugar. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo esa sensación. Las muñecas seguían ardiéndole después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Seguro que debo quedarme aquí, Onii-san? - preguntó como por décima vez.

Una suave risa le llegó desde su cama. Allí tirado estaba su tutor y "hermano" tirado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Los años de habían asentado bien para él. Sus ojos dispares ya no la asustaban como antes, ni esa sonrisa maliciosa. Era lo último que tenía de ellos.

Él se sentó y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

- Sabes que si no fuera necesario, no te dejaría, Mizuki. - le dijo tranquilizándole.- Ni aquí, ni en ningún lado. Pero este es el lugar más seguro en el que puedo dejarte.

Un brillo oscuro alumbro lo profundo de los ojos de su hermano. Eso la incomodó. Sabía que en todos había oscuridad, pero en ese lugar era más fuerte. La rodeaba, la asfixiaba. Eran recuerdos que jamás se irían de su piel y que le habían costado lo suyo.

- A parte, no estarás sola.- volvió a decir su tutor legal.- Tendrás compañeras y ellas tendrán su utilidad.

- ¿Utilidad?

- Pronto lo sabrás. No maquines mucho, te dolerá la cabeza.- bromeó pero ella no rió.

Tenía miedo. De ese lugar, de que algo la alejase de lo que quedaba de su familia de acogida. Tragó visiblemente. Sabía que su hermano era el benefactor de la academia y, por el tiempo que pasaba lentamente para ellos, el fundador mismo. Él nunca se alejaba mucho de ese lugar. PEro esta vez haría un viaje y la dejaría atrás. Quería pedirle que la llevase, pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por más que temiese despertar nuevamente como todas las noches como antes de conocerlo.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

Él se paró y besó su frente tranquilizándola.

- Pronto. Mientras tanto, diviértete pero nada de hombres en este cuarto.

Ella asintió obedientemente y siguió observándo por la ventana. A pesar de tener 16 años (en apariencia por lo menos), su hermano había logrado meterla en esa extraña universidad o colegio terciario. Realmente no entendía la diferencia. Se volteó para preguntarle a su hermano y seguir conversando pero él había desaparecido otra vez.

Su oído se agudizó más y notó voces afuera. Se vio al espejo una última vez y salió a recibir a sus nuevas compañeras.

* * *

_Masaki Kuromizu_

* * *

Mientras sus padres aplaudían encantados por el panorama que tenían los extensos campos y jardines, Yuu mantenía su cabeza fija en el folleto de la escuela. No entendía ni en mil años, como una chica como ella podía haber entrado a ese internado de élite donde grandes genios habían salido de los últimos 50 años. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella. Había sido aceptada en una academia para privilegiados muy costosa con una beca completa, de la cual solo saldría en vacaciones y ciertos fines de semana largos.

Pronto llegaron al edificio principal. Era una casa victoriana llena de esculturas clásicas. Tan elegante y... perfecta. Ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar que quería darse la vuelta y correr a su casa. Pero chocó contra la puerta de su auto y sus padres le sonrieron desde adentro. Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Fue inutil. Lanzó un rezo a Dios y fue en ese momento en que vio en la torre un gran ángel de mármol mirándola y apuntándole con la espada que sostenía. Un escalofrío surcó todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola.

Había algo raro en ese lugar, algo extraño y sumamente perturbador.

- Masaki Kuromizu.- escuchó a su lado.- Tu nombre tiene diversos significados. "Árbol que florece", "Flor de la verdad y la realidad".

Un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos leonados la observaba con una apacible expresión. Tras sus anteojos, su iris brillaba en ese color que jugaba entre el dorado y el marrón. Ella se quedó observándolo. Él brindaba cierto tipo de paz interior y ya no se sentía nerviosa para nada.

- Que maleducado he sido.- se disculpó el hombre.- Soy Kaien Cross, uno de los dos directores del internado. Bienvenida, Srta. Kuromizu.

- ¡Ah!

Masaki hizo una corto inclinación. Él era el director de su nuevo instituto y ella parecía tan perdida que podría ser tomada como mala educación. Él sonrió y le indicó la entrada.

- Este es el edificio principal de nuestra humilde residencia, pero tu cuarto queda en el ala norte.- le indicó un edificio a lo lejos por un camino de grava.- Si mal no recuerdo eres la última en llegar.

Masaki giró en redondo apurada por agarrar sus maletas pero otro hombre la detuvo. Esta vez la asustó su rostro cubierto por una máscara anaranjada. ¿Quién era él?

- Tobi lamenta haberte asustado, novicia-san.- le dijo con una voz ridícula e infantil el hombre con quién había tropezado.- Soy el co-director con Cross-san. Nosotros nos encargaremos de tus cosas, ve a reunirte con tus nuevas compañeras de piso y de habitación.

- ¡Si!

Masaki agarró su bolso de la parte trasera y se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo emotivo.

- ¡Pronto volveremos a vernos!- les gritó mientras corría de espalda hacia la gran casona.

Antes de darse la vuelta, miró a los dos directores por última vez. Había algo raro con ellos. Con todo el lugar en sí... Y ella quería descubrir qué era.

* * *

daimyō: el soberano feudal más poderoso

(*) Cuidado, hacia la luz pacíficamente vamos. En latín. Es la frase de mi universidad por lo menos sin el "cuidado"jajajaja.

_Hitzaile y Morilec_, en euskera y esloveno: asesino.

_Eisenhut_: acónito en alemán.

**Uroboros: es un símbolo que muestra a un animal con forma de serpiente que engulle su propia cola y que conforma, con su cuerpo, una forma circular.

* * *

**HIIII THEREEEE! (mientras ve el partido Irán vs Argentina. VAAAAMOSSSS MESSIIIII! MaCHERANO MACHERANO! Pipita se la bancaaa... Ni que fuera tan amante del futbol pero para desgracia mía igualmente lo estoy viendo)**

_Qué tal? Les gustó? Jejejeje Se las dejo ahí porque... Soy mala? Ni se creean que todos los capítulos serán tan largos... Estaba... Inspirada._

_Ya saben que Kishimoto, Masturi Hino y Hiro Mashima son los autores de Naruto, Vampire Knight y Fairy tail respectivamente._

_Gracias Holy y MagicalAgent por comentar. Sí, tanto mis delirantes comentarios al final como los pensamientos en negrita son mi inspiración gracias a 30 seconds to mars, my chemical romance y la super violinista Lindsey Stirling._

_ Kira i know you are there... No importa, comenta cuando puedas. Ya podrás. (Te amo-odio fanfiction...)_

_¿Quién estará con quién? Wajajaja Todo está en mi super imaginación wajaja WAjajajaja_

_Bueno Ya ok... Ufff. *Inhala, exhala.* Ya me controlé. Ya saben que hacer bellas..._

_Próximo capítulo: Dream, sweet little girl, but not with me..._


	3. 2: Dream, sweet little girl, but not wit

**Dream, sweet little girl, but not with me...**

* * *

- Yaro, Yaro, Tobi está aburrido de esperar a Yagari-san, ¿lo han visto?- los presentes ignoraron completamente al idiota n° 1 como director. El enmascarado naranja trataba de mantener su paciencia pero seguramente en cualquier momento se le iría. Miró uno a uno de los convocados.

Tras haber dejado a la estudiante, Kuran Kaname se había reunido a pedido de él. El chico era atrayente en todo sentido con su misterio y amabilidad entre todas las cosas. Lo que pocos sabían era que él mantenía el control sobre una facción en específico. Era su líder.

Sus ojos pasaron a la voluptuosa mujer de la ventana de pelo rojo, conocida más como la prefecta encargada de la disciplina y castigo de todos los estudiantes, humanos o no, y de la sala de detención. Erza Scarlet, la caballero andante.

Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente al coordinador de profesores y actividades. Era un hombre con pasados 25 años o mucho más. De pelo rojo y ojos lilas anillados al rededor de su pupila. "Una extraña condición" de su habilidad. Dirigía era el director de una orquesta, fguradamente, porque guiaba a todos en perfect sincronía para que no hubiesen clase ocupadas por dos distintos cursos, las actividades que los alumnos preferían sin que se lo hubiesen comentado, era como un dios... Oía todo, sabía todo, y era muy poderoso... Tobi sonrió tras su máscara. O eso era lo que querían hacerle creer con el benefactor.

Con un gran golpe, la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Yagari Toga, el malhumorado psicopedagogo.

- ¡Bien! Parece que están todos aquí.- declaró Tobi apuntando a un pizarrón.- Tendrán que ir a darle la "charla" normal a las nuevas ingresantes. Ya más avanzada la semana las presentaremos al grupo y podrán participar tranquilamente de "Die Nacht".

La pelirrojo siguió comiendo su tarta de fresa como si nada en ese mundo pudiese evitar que ella dejase de hacerlo. Los únicos que le llevaban un mínimo de atención eran Kuran y Nagato. Yagari estaba en una esquina encendiendo un habano totalmente concentrado. Tobi no pudo evitar más que llamar su atención molestándolo.

- OY, Yagari-sensei.- puso voz aguda tratando de imitar la voz de una chica.- ¿Quien estará tras la mascara?¿ Tal vez una colegiala enamorada  
de su maestro? ¿Dónde estabas, sexy-sensei?' ¿Me engañas con otras?

Todo los presentes quisieron fulminar a Tobi por su idiotez, pero Yagari dio el primer paso. Y como era de esperarse... Un puño de Yagari se incrustó en la máscara de Tobi, y él unico dañado fue el mismo Yagari que comenzó a insultar a los 4 vientos al director de la academia. Tobi más que feliz por su hazaña volvió al pizarrón esta vez apuntando con una varilla.

- Recuerden darles sus horarios, los profesores y la calidez que siempre brindamos a nuestros estudiantes.- los ojos detrás de la mascara brillaban con entusiasmo y todos supieron que era hora de ir al edificio.

Uno a uno fueron yendose. Erza con su plato, Kuran con esa sonrisa pacífica, Nagato suspirando y pensando que tal vez era hora de unas vacaciones... Pero cuando Yagari se dispuso a irse Tobi lo detuvo clavando un kunai en el marco de la puerta. Yagari le gruñó todavía molesto por lo de su mano.

- Recuerda el patrullaje de esta noche, asumo que vas a reclutar a las dos niñas.

Yagari asintió mientras arrancaba en kunai de la madera y se lo tiraba de regreso. Tobi hizo girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos y Yagari lo observó detenidamente.

- Maldito director dos caras.- susurró furioso mientras salía de la habitación directo a donde le esperaban más problemas. Y él debería habérselo esperado... de haber visto quien iban a ser las compañeras de cuarto.

* * *

Mizuki recorrió el piso que le tocaba estar en el edificio norte. Era extraño como estaba distribuido. Al entrar había un vestíbulo donde dejar los abrigos e inmediatamente se pasaba a un living espacioso y equipado para que los jóvenes no se aburriesen. Pegado a este cuarto y dividido por una barra estaba la cocina con todo lo que necesitasen para preparar los alimentos, incluso hacia un equipo parecido a una tablet donde ingresabas lo que faltaba o necesitabas y los empleados de la academia te lo traerían cuando se enviase el mensaje. Pero eso no era lo anormal, sino las dimensiones de las dos habitaciones.

Cada cuarto poseía cuatro camas pero era más grande que el living y la cocina juntas. Era 4 suites presidenciales metidas en un cuarto con dos baños. Y eran dos de esos. Los dormitorios tenían proporciones monstruosas comparadas al resto de la casa y no terminaba ahí. El costado de la cocina daba a un gran patio con jardín de donde se veía toda la extensión de la academia a lo lejos. Le gustaban los invernaderos y había uno allí rodeado de otras plantas fuera de la caja de cristal.

- ¡Waaa!- escuchó Mizuki a su espalda.- Es tan hermoso.

Mizuki se volteó encontrando a dos chicas que miraban todo con gran interés. Una de ella no dejaba de apuntar y expresar lo sorprendente que era todo eso, ella era algo excéntrica. Su pelo anaranjado se veía teñido de diversos colores y parecía más un arcoiris que el cabello de una persona. En especial para Mizuki que tenía el pelo blanquecino. Los ojos de esa chica notaron la presencia de Mizuki y se agrandaron más. Ahí pudo ver que la chica tenía heterocromía. Uno de sus ojos era azul pálido y el otra marrón. Los pensamientos la arrastraron a su hermano mayor con cierto anhelo pero volvió a la realidad por el grito enérgico de la chica tan singular.

- Mi nombre es Masaki Kuromizu, gusto en conocerte.- gritó con estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos por poco.

- Mi-Mizuki Kusari.- se presentó intimidada por la energía que daba esa chica.

La chica de la derecha era algo baja con el pelo que cambiaba de tono desde sus raíces que eran de un color castaño oscuro hasta sus puntas rubias. Sus ojos caramelo sonreían tenuemente divertida por la otra chica. Estaba tan llena de vitalidad.

- ¡Oh, genial! Nuestros nombres empiezan y terminan con la misma sílaba.- se deleito Masaki.- Ah, por cierto, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

- Tsubaki Benihime.- sonrió la otra haciendo una leve inclinación.- Llegamos juntas al edificio y había esto pegado en la puerta.

Tsubaki le mostró un papel en el que estaban cuatro nombres en una columna y otros cuatro en la otra con la distribución de los dormitorios. Masaki dio otro grito de alegría al ver que las tres compartirían habitación. Solo faltaba conocer a la última chica.

- ¿Dónde les gustaría dormir? Del lado del bosque o viendo hacia este lado?- preguntó Tsubaki tocando suavemente un diente de león que volaba justo cerca suyo.

- El bosque me da miedo.- declaró Masaki algo avergonzada.- Parece que algo malo y viscoso fuese a salir de ahí de un momento a otro a comernos a todas.

- Entonces seguro que las otras no tendrán problema en dormir en la otra.- aseguró Mizuki.- Aparte a nuestro cuarto da directamente la luz del Sol por las mañanas y me gusta sentir el calorcito traspasando las cortinas.

Todas asintieron al unísono con una sonriendo. Se estaban llevando bien y eso les daba cierto grado de seguridad.

- ¡Que bien que no haya problemas por aquí!- dijo una joven mucho más grande que ella.

Su curvas daban algo de envidia al igual que el cabello violeta y los ojos verdes relucientes. Su sonrisa era cálida y juvenil, aunque se notaba que les llevaba un par de años a todas ellas.

- Soy Kala Hachiko, voy en el último año de la Academia Asylum.- sonrió ella observándola detenidamente a cada una.- Mi compañera de habitación tuvo un accidente la semana pasada por lo que hasta que termine el año estaré con uds.

- ¡Que genial! ¡Tendremos una senpai viviendo con nosotras!- se alegró otra vez Masaki.

Tsubaki se rió entre dientes de la actitud de la joven y Mizuki se preguntó si algo podía arruinar esa sonrisa radiante y toda la energía que desprendía. Masaki tomó su bolso de mano y arrastró a sus nuevas compañeras al dormitorio a elegir sus camas.

- Cuanto entusiasmo.- enarcó una ceja Kala al ver la fuerza de Masaki.

- Ya quiero conocer a nuestras compañeras de piso.- dijo saltando con Mizuki que se dejó llevar por la chica.

- Si, me pregunto cómo serán.- miró Tsubaki al otro cuarto.

Dejaron las cosas que llevaban en el centro para después elegir camas y cuando se dispusieron a ir por sus maletas un gran estruendo vino del cuarto de al lado seguido por una puerta que se salió de sus visagras y voló hasta el otro lado de la pared.

Algo les dijo que sus compañeras no se habían llevado tan bien como ellas... Y que ya estaban ahí.

* * *

Kira entró por la ventana a un dormitorio del último piso que estaba vacío. Si bien recordaba, su hermano le había indicado que allí quedaba su dormitorio y para evitar a las chicas que había visto entrar al edificio, decidió escalar hasta allí. Se veían raras y dulces... Y tiernas. Algo se revolvió en su estómago amenazando con que vomitase. No le caían bien ese tipo de niñitas consentidas.

Y para lo mejor de ella, se había conseguido una botana, un aperitivo hasta la cena. El pajarillo volvió a picotearle el dedo y ella se burló de su intento de escape. Realmente deseaba que no se manchase nada porque si su hermano menor descubría que estaba tomando sangre antes de lo debido, seguramente caería con el odioso "rey" de la maldita escuela. Se llevó el pajarillo a la boca suavemente y lo estranguló evitando que hiciese algún ruido.

- ¿Una merienda, chupasangre?- escuchó a su espalda mientras el filo de una espada se apoyaba en su garganta.- Creo que va a ser tu última cena...

Antes que pudiese enterrarle la espada una llama de fuego se encendió en la ropa de la chica que la había amenazado y pudo liberarse de ella dando un salto hasta la otra punta del cuarto. Miró la puerta como una posible salida pero la chica leyó sus pensamientos y se interpuso.

- No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, humana.- le advirtió Kira encendiendo más el fuego.

Por la mirada negra y rígida de la chica albina que tenía en frente supo que había adivinado que ella controlaba el fuego. Era una capacidad de su familia y le servía para mucho... Aunque su hermano menor era quien lo manejaba mejor de los tres hijos Kain.

- Bueno, bueno.- le apuntó con la espada.- Una vampireza noble, escucha bien mi nombre porque es lo último que oirás. Soy Ayame Nii, y soy tu muerte.

El fuego se encendió y la velocidad con que la que Ayame esquivó el ataque de Kira fue sorprendente. Los ojos de Ayame comenzaron a brillar en escarlata y eso hizo que Kira diese un paso atrás confudida.

- ¿Qué eres?

Antes de poder contestar la puerta se abrió tenuemente y una chica entró hasta quedarse parada en el lugar por la situación. No solo por eso. Sandara miraba a las dos chicas y no podía ver nada en realidad... La sombra que se veía siempre a medida que pasaba el tiempo marcando la posible muerte que se les avecinaba había desaparecido casi completamente con esas chicas y la tenue sombra que se mostraba era de un color grisáceo leve.

La confusión fue apartada por el horror al ver al pobre pajarillo en la mano de la chica que la rodeaba el fuego. Él si estaba consumido por una sombra amenazante. Los ojos fucsia de la chica de fuego se clavaron en ella con una brillo de cazador.

- Creo que he encontrado un mejor sustento de mi forma.- sonrió Kira.- Si tanto te molesta que me coma el pajarito, Ayame-bitch...

El sonido fue como el de una cáscara de huevo ser pisada, pero Sandara vio cómo la sombra consumía al pájaro hasta desvanecerse por completo indicando su muerte. La chica había matado al ave sin miramientos y eso la hizo retroceder. Tenía que escapar de ella lo más pronto posible y advertirle a la chica que había venido con ella y fue a la cocina primero a "picar algo". Escuchó la puerta cerrarse audiblemente a sus espaldas y vio a la chica albina de ojos lilas agazaparse como una leona en plena caza.

- Lamento no haberte advertido que me esperaras, Dara-chan.- escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y objeto plateado salió despedido pasando cerca de ella y clavándose en el brazo de la chica. - Kira Kain, vampira noble.

La joven herida le siseó como en respuesta a lo que la chica que había venido con ella había dicho. El fuego comenzó a ceder y a apagarse para sorpresa de "Kira", del mismo modo en que su herida no se sanaba. La chica se tocó la herida y gimió de dolor. Esa era un arma de caza vampiros. ¿Por qué de todas las compañeras que le podrían haber tocado dos de ella tenían la habilidad para matarla? Miró sobre su hombro a Ayame Nii, ella también poseía una espada cazavampiros. En cambio, el arma de la extraña que había venido con "Dara", la humana que olía deliciosamente, era una ballesta automática. Entonces notó otra cosa... Ayame se veía perturbada. Su rostro se había mostrado inexpresivo en toda su pelea, pero ahora veía la confusión y una mezcla de miedo.

- ¿No te han dicho Kira que no puedes atacar a otros compañeros o podrías tener un castigo?-volvió la extraña a advertirle apuntando con la ballesta.

- Si los que me van a castigar tienen tu misma puntería,- se burló con valentía Kira.- probablemente sean cosquillas.

La extraña sonrió con malicia y estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando Ayame sacó la flecha de la ballesta de un tirón del brazo logrando que Kira emitiese un grito de dolor.

- Créeme, si Youroichi Hakyoku hubiese querido matarte, ya lo estarías.- le advirtió la albina de ojos negros sin dejar de observar a la extraña.- ¿Debo preocuparme porque estás viva?

Sandara miró a Yuroichi con atención ahora. Si esas dos eran... lo que fuesen, su compañera también podría serlo. Pero la sombra era como en todos los humanos. Yuroichi era "normal", descontando que tenía apoyada en el hombro una ballesta descansando como si fuese un juguete.

- Ella es humana.- le aseguró Sandara.

Yuroichi la miró con interés por un momento y le guiñó uno de sus ojos plateados. Ayame y Kira se quedaron sobre la cama sin creerselo del todo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Nii.

- Del mismo modo que sé que uds dos son parecidas y no son humanas.- les respondió con simpleza.

- Muy bien, Sandara.- la felicitó Yuroichi palmeandole la cabeza.- Y tienes razón. Ayame es una medio vampira, y Kira es una vampireza. Solo lamento no haber estado antes para ver si la Srta. Nii tenía sed al ver a su alma gemela tratar de beber de un pobre gorrión desafortunado.

Ayame entrecerró los ojos queriéndola fulminar en el acto pero algo le estaba incomodando según lo que sabía... Yuroichi habpia muerto hace dos años.

- ¿Cómo es que estás viva? Fui a tu funeral.

- Awww, ¿tú también lloraste mi muerte?- la molestó una vez más la morocha.- Es una lástima que me haya tenido que perder mi propio entierro.

Sandara abrió los ojos como platos... Ella se veía tan normal.¿Realmente había muerto? Vio como Yuroichi se recostó contra la puerta tranquilamente y se estiró dejando a un lado su arma. Eso la tranquilizó.

- No me interesa tu vida.- gruñó Kira todavía sintiendo su sangre correr por su brazo.- ¿Por qué le dijiste a la humana lo que éramos? Está prohibido.

- ¡Ja! Como si tu despliegue de poder y el de Ayame no le dieron suficientes datos como para que no lo descubriese por ella misma, desastre de colmillos.

- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- gritó Kira enfurecida.

- ¿Aparte de sanguijuela eres sorda?- le respondió Yuro con una sonrisa altanera.

Un mal movimiento. Kira desplegó su fuego directo hacia ella y Yuro pudo esquivarlo un poco manteniendo apartada a Sandara de un empujón, pero el aire que entró de la ventana abierta de repente hizo que el fuego como una pequeña explosión mandará a todas a volar. Kira chocó contra la pared al igual que Ayame, y Sandara en el piso se protegió bastante. La única que salió despedida con la puerta fue Yuroichi que se estampó en una columna en el living encima de la puerta y cayó al piso de cabeza en una posición muy incómoda.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente y cuatro personas entraron viendo todo el desastre que se había hecho en solo unos minutos y como las 7 chicas salían de los cuartos. Cuatro con mirada curiosa a observar lo sucedido, las otras tres a ver si Yuroichi seguía viva después de eso. La joven corrió su pelo azabache de la cara y miró aburrida a Kira.

- Si esto es lo único que puedes hacer...

* * *

- ¡Yuroichi Hakyoku!

Yagari gritó y las ocho chicas pudieron asegurar que mitad del alumnado pudo escucharlo. El hombre del parche que intimidaba a todas menos a Yuro y a Ayame taladreaba con la mirada a la chica como si quisiese matarla, lo cual seguramente era lo que quería. La chica no parecía importarle mucho lo que el hombre quería o no. Es más, todas juraban que sería capaz de escaparse de lo que fuese que el hombre quisiese imponerle como castigo.

- Bueno, se ve que llegamos tarde.- comentó una pelirroja vestida de colegiala.- Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, voy al tercer año de Asylum y soy la encargada de disciplina y detención.

Los ojos de la chica pasaron aburridos sobre Yuroichi que seguía en la misma posición en la que había caído. El otro pelirrojo se paró en frente de todas. Sus ojos apenas eran visibles por la cantidad de pelo que le caía sobre el rostro.

- Soy Nagato, el corrdinador de los profesores y actividades de la academia.- se presentó con una voz profunda y pausada.- Y él es Kaname Kuran, alumno de tercer año de Asylum y uno de los delegados del curso.

Kaname sonrió afablemente a todas pero no pasó desapercibido la rápida mirada que dio al cuarto de Kira, todo quemado. Los ojos de Kuran se clavaron en Kira que se volvió pálida de repente. Kuran sonrió de vuelta pero para ella no fue nada agradable... Indicaba problemas. Miuki por otro lado no podía dejar de ver a Kaname como si estuviese hipnotizada.

- Está bien.- declaró Erza poniendo orden.- Llamaremos a los empleados de limpieza y reordenarán el cuarto para mañana. Tendrán que dormir con las otras por esta noche. Ahora, las alumnas de primer año son: Mizuki Kusari, Masaki Kuromizu, Kira Kain, Sandara Sugiyama y Ayame Nii. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Las nombradas asintieron mirando a Yuroichi y Tsubaki asombradas. Todas pensaban que las chicas tenían la misma edad que ellas. Al parecer no...

- Las de segundo año son Tsubaki Benihime y Yuroichi Hakyoku.- leyó Nagato desde su papel.

- ¡Ha-Hai!- respondió Tsubaki nerviosa y Yuroichi asintió tras darse vuelta y sentarse normalmente.

Los dos pegaron los horario a una pizarra en el living y los posibles profesores que le tocaban a cada una, junto con otra hoja que daba las reglas generales a la escuela. Todo parecía normal, era un reglamento de conducta y de vestimenta que marcaban lo que podían o no hacer. Pero lo que les llamó la atención fue el último inciso.

_**Después de las 8 pm, está terminantemente prohibido salir de sus habitaciones.**_

Sandara miró a Kira y a sus otras dos compañeras... Si personas como ellas estaban aquí, ¿qué más habría? Era demasiada información para una hora. Se sintió algo aburmada, pero claro... Ella tenía su "habilidad". ¿Por qué no podían existir otras cosas que parecían sacadas de una pesadilla?

- Ayame, Yuroichi, siganme.- les ordenó Yagari y ambas lo siguieron al patio.

- Kira, tu hermano quiere verte.- sentenció Kaname y Kira no tuvo más opción que irse con él.

Los otras cinco se quedaron mirando una a la otra algo incómodas. Hasta que Tsubaki se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Quién es el hombre del parche?

- Si, porque está bien sexy.- declaró Masaki emocionada.- Igual el otro chico de tercer año.

Kala suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas. No sabía mucho de ese hombre, pero les contaría lo que sabía.

- Hace dos años, el director Kaien lo llamó para que tomase el puesto de psicopedagogo de la escuela. Su nombre es Yagari Toga y muy poco se sabe de él, salvo de su legendario mal carácter y seriedad.- comentó como si ella hubiese tenido una mala experiencia.- Pero al parecer, la chica esa sí lo conoce.

Todas miraron a la puerta que llevaba al jardí , Yuroichi parecía conocer bien al psicopedagogo y también a la otra compañera, Ayame Nii. De hecho, su mirada parecía conocer muchas cosas que ellas ignoraban.

- Por cierto, Dara, ¿no? ¿Qué pasó allí?

Sandara tragó con fuerza y relató lo que había visto y le habían dicho...

* * *

- ¿Estás loca, Yuroichi?- le gritó por cuarta vez su ex tutor.

- ¡Iba a morder a otra estudiante! Y Ayame también lo vio...

Ayame se encogió de hombros devolviéndole de alguna manera todas las veces quele había molestado. Genial, venganza atrasada. Yuroichi bufó y se acomodó su pelo detrás de la oreja. Lo último que necesitaba era un sermón de Yagari cuando ella solo había salvado a una humana.

- Te creo.- resopló Toga.- Kira Kain fue ingresada por sus padres que la encontraron "problemática" en algunos aspectos de su vida. Quiero que la vigilen de cerca.

- ¿Disculpa?- lo interrumpió Ayame.- ¿Por qué yo? No pertenezco a la asociación de cazavampiros.

Yuroichi entornó los ojos e hizo un pistola con las manos fingiendo que le disparaba a Ayame. Ayame le gruñó por lo bajo y Yagari pensó que tal vez había sido mala idea ingresarlas a ambas a Asylum. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Uroboros ya no existe, Srta. Nii.- le respondió Toga.- Y necesitamos gente capaz para mantener controlados a las personas que hay aquí... Necesitamos guardias y la única razón por la que las dejé entrar... Fue porque sé que uds no dejarían jamás que un vampiro mordiese a un humano.

Las dos rivales se midieron la una a la otra como lo habían hecho cuando se conocieron. Uroboros mataba todo tipo de vampiros... La asociación mantenía vivos a aquellos que prometían no lastimar humanos. Pero a veces habían trabajado juntos. La prueba estaba en ellas dos. Yuro había sido la única interesada en trabajar con una híbrida y por profesionalismo lo había seguido haciendo incluso aunque se llevasen como perro y gato. Nadie en todo el mundo podía negar que el equipo Yuro-Ayame eran las mejores, lo cual no negaba que siempre que se vieran terminase alguna con un agujero de bala o algo así.

- ¿Cuento con uds?

- Está bien.- dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Bien, porque empiezan hoy... y necesito otra cosa.- les dijo alargando un sobre.- Hay varias de sus compañeras que estan conectadas al mundo paranormal pero seguimos sin saber que son.

- Quieres que averiguemos eso.- declaró Ayame teniendo el consentimiento del ex cazador.

El Sol ya estaba bajando en el horizonte y Yagari parecía cada vez más serio. Les mostró en un mapa su zona de patrullaje y ella se fueron a preparar. Todo estaba en silencio... Demasiado calmo. Lo cual solo indicaba una cosa:

Hoy habría problemas.

* * *

_**La noche está tan llena de secretos y peligros,**_

_**los seres más ruines se esconden en las sombras,**_

_**esperando por una dulce y débil presa sobre la que caer.**_

* * *

Sandara había salido a pasear por los alrededores. A ella no le molestaba la noche ni nada por el estilo. Es más, había decidido ir a buscar a Itachi. Y Tsubaki se le había sumado diciendo que estaba buscando algo. Las dos había recorrido ya bastante cuando cayó la noche y notaron que se habían pasado del toque de queda.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tsubaki-chan?

- 18, voy a cumplir 19 en unos meses.- respondió la chica con una tenue sonrisa.

El bosque ya no se veia tan divertido pero tenían que regresar por allí. En ese momento una persona a lo lejos pasó a gran velocidad saltando entre las ramas. Por la luz de la luna, pudieron ver un poco de quién se trataba. El pelo azabache y los ojos negros eran reconocibles para Dara como si ella misma los tuviese.

- ¡Itachi!- lo llamó pero él la ignoró.

Dara frunció el ceño. 1) ¿Por qué Itachi iriía cual Tarzan por el bosque en medio de la noche?

2) ¿Por qué la había ignorado?

- ¿Lo conoces?

Ambas siguieron avanzando en dirección a donde había desaparecido Itachi.

- Si. Vivimos juntos hace un par de años, en la misma cuadra. Desde entonces no hemos dejado de ser amigos.

Tsubaki sonrió. Ella no había querido decir nada pero se notaba que estaban unidos. Bah, ella lo notaba. Los lazos se veían fuerte entre ellos. En la gente común cuando establecían lazos se notaban como hilos, ellos eran como cuerdas de alambre capaces de cargar a cuatro elefantes. Y no era solo eso... El color entre ellos, era el mismo color que ella buscaba.

- ¿Por qué crees que haya estado tan apurado?

- No lo sé.- respondió sinceramente.- Espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

Siguieron caminando por un rato largo hasta que salieron a un claro y Tsubaki no pudo contener su alegría.

- ¡Al fin!

Pero sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su boca. Habían caído en medio de lo que parecía una batalla campal entre bandos.

* * *

Bueno,ella estaba...Perdida. Sip. No había otra forma de calificar lo que estaba haciendo y era caminar en círculos. Aunque ella pensó que era de esperarse si era ella...

MAsaki suspiró y se sentó en una rama. ¿Por qué siempre era ella quien se etía en problemas? Era como un imán no importaba cómo terminaba en algún lío... O cercano a él. Por ejemplo: ya era como la tercera vez que en su vida le tocaba una compañera vampiro y posiblemente psicópata.

Otras dos eran asesinas de vampiras lo cual no le daba una sensación de seguridad... De hecho saber que una dormía practicamente con ello le daba la sensación de estarse metiéndose a la boca de un lobo. Se preguntó por un momento en qué estarían metidas las otras.

Dara parecía siempre perdida un poco en su propio mundo... Tsubaki también. Bueno, ninguna era normal segura. Ella no sabía pero hasta ese momento, y descontando todos los problemas en los que se había metido, era completamente normal y humana.

Con un suspiro siguió rondando en círculos hasta que una explosión llamó su atención.

"No, Masaki, no vayas..."

PEro sus pies se movían solos y ella ya no tenía control...

Y estaba metida en una guerra carnícera de los seres más raros que había visto.

"Genial... Otra vez lo hiciste, Masaki!"

* * *

Mizuki miró por la ventana otra vez esperándo ver a ese chico de antes. La descolocó totalmente. Se parecía tanto Haruka... Ella inconscientemente siempre había estado un poco enamorada del amable niño. Pero él se había casado con Juuri... ¿Sería ese chico su hijo?

Sabía que estaban muertos, pero... Ella le parecía un sueño. Un chico parecido a Haru. Suspiró contra la ventana otra vez.

- Vaya, estamos con mal de amores me parece.- dijo Kala con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al asomarse por la ventana.- Mierda, no otra vez.

Los ojos de Mizuki recorrieron ellugar a lo que se refería su compañera y vio tres diferente grupos amontonándose cerca del lugar. Una explosión dio comienzo a una pelea y Mizuki se horrorizó. ¿Allí le había dejado su amado hermano para que la protegiesen? Quizo huir rápidamente y al ver el miedo en sus ojos, Kala agarró un bate de beisbol.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a pedirles amablemente que se vayan.

- ¿Por qué el bate de beisbol?

- Este es mi "amablemente"... He estado aquí por años y no sirve para nada el pedírselo bien.

- ¿Los otros estudiantes saben de esto?

Kala negó haciendo un par de estiramientos e imaginando que golpeaba algo. Mizuki temió por la chica... Ella no podía hacer nada, pero tal vez podría ser un par de ojos extras.

- Te acompaño.

- ¿Segura? Puede ser peligroso... Siempre se juntan por aquí... MAlditos.

Mizuki y ella bajaron por las escaleras apresuradamente y escucharon otra explosión. Tenían que detenerlos antes de que llegasen a la casa.

* * *

- Calzoncillos-san, apurate o no podremos practicar.- le gritó Natsu a Gray que este quizo molerlo a golpes.

Claro que estaban delante de Lucy y Erza y no podían pelear amenos que fuera entrenamiento y eso los mantenía a rayas. ¿Qué eran? Magos, brujos, asesinos de dragón, había muchos términos para ellos... Lo único que conectaan todas las definiciones eran las cosas que hacían. Gray, por ejemplo, era capa de hacer Ice Make, él controlaba el fuego con sus hechizos... Lucy y Erza eran distintas...

- Vaya, vaya... Si son los tontitos que se creen especiales.

Se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con el "Idol" del segundo año, el sex symbol... Hanabusa Aidou. Y detrás de él su primo "Wild", Akatsuki Kain. Al parecer no ern los únicos. Siempre iban en "manada" los chupasangres, eran un aquelarre monstruoso absorve vida. Excepto por las bolsas de donantes y las pastillas de control de sed.

- Mira,princesita, no es que no me agrades ya que nos parecemos pero...- comenzó Gray conciliando.

- No me jodas, ¿yo?¿Igual a un mago? No necesito estúpidos hechizos para congelar algo.- le respondió Aidou.

En cuanto el rubio tocó la superficie de la madera está se congeló en el acto y el hielo fue tomando cada vez más superficie hasta atrapar a Lucy.

- Aidou.- lo reprendió algo molesto Kain.

- Esta sí que te la has buscado, rubio lame botas.- gritó Gray enojado por haber tratado de congelar a su amiga.

Una risotada salió del otro lado del campo deteniéndolos a ambos mientras salían más vampiros atraídos por la discusión de Hanabusa y Fullbuster. Claro que quienes reían no eran ni vampiros ni magos... Los llamaban "Amanecer" porque no eran humanos, ni tampoco se entraban en ninguna de las categorías. Eran un grupo algo raro. En algún momento habian sido humanos o su familia y ya no. Por supuesto, los que reían eran Hidan, el inmortal "fanático religioso", y Deidara, el pirómano explosivo considerado peligroso por haberse implantado a si mismo una bomba por respeto a su arte efímero. En fin, eran una manga de raritos.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- hizo una rabieta Aidou cuando su actitud infantil le ganó. Él era un vampiro... Además de ser amado por los seres femeninos, tenía que ser temido...

- ¿Por qué no reírme?- preguntó Kisame, el hombre tiburón, que se había unido al grupo de "Amanecer" ni bien había conseguido trabajo en ese lugar.- Si uno es más idiota que el otro.

- Justo hablan los pseudo inmortales y su banda de raritos.- sentenció Ruka al lado de sus primos con cara de aburrimiento.

- Mira, muñequita de marfil, te consideras la princesa del lugar cuando no llegas ni a lavandera como muchos de tu clase de mierda.- se burló Hidan causando la ira de varios vampiros.

Sasori se encaminó hacia sus compañeros saliendo de las sombras como si nada y miró a los magos... Si mal no recordaba, Lucy lo había hecho esperar el otro día para hacer un trabajo de equipo (que él había odiado hacer con la rubia) solo por estar seguramente a los arrumacos con algunos de los dos imbéciles de sus amigos... Ahora no recordaba bien a quien.

- Zorra.- le dijo pasando por al lado y Erza se lo tomó personal.

- ¿A quién le dices zorra, Pinocho mal hecho?- gritó la pelirroja con rabia y se tiró a matar a Sasori. Para suerte del enano, su compañero lo salvó con una explosión que mandó a volar a Erza la cual fue defendida por Gray Y Natsu en el momento justo.

- Seguramente no estaba hablando de tí, colorada.- le gritó Hidan viendo llegar al resto de su grupo. PAsó lista mentalmente. Pain, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Zetsu e Itachi. Estaban todos allí para la fiesta.- Seguro se lo decía a las zorras de los vampiros.

Los vampiros gruñeron y se lanzaron contra ellos a la carga sin contar que algunos de los hechizos de los magos les daban a ellos también por lo que una guerra encarnizada de tres bandos empezó en el patio de la mansión norte.

* * *

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Kaname y Kira miraron de donde provino el ruido y antes de que pudiese detenerla Kira se echó a correr en dirección al sonido. Cuando llegó la escena no le sorprendió para nada. Fuego, hielo, sangre, y otro tipo de cosas se mezclaban entre la multitud. Y pudo distinguir a sus primos y a su hermano en medio del lío que se estaba peleando con un chico de pelo negro que...

¿Congeló las llamas? Notó que también en otro lado estaba el chico de pelo leonado que había visto al llegar pero no le importó mucho. Corrió en dirección a su hermano menor sin pensarlo dos veces y las llamas lo protegieron de lo que fuese a hacer el chico de hielo.

- ¿Otra que tiene la misma habilidad repugnante de llamas?- preguntó el chico con una mirada cargada de furia.

- No soy "otra". Soy su hermana mayor y la única que puede patearle el culo a Akatsuki soy yo.- gritó Kira haciendo que sus llamas se moviesen a atacarlo.

Un chico de pelo naranja protegió al otro cuando estuvo a punto de ser abrazado por el fuego y ella maldijo en voz baja. Ruka, Hanabusa y Akatsuki la secundaron.

- Hola, primita, tanto tiempo.- sonrió Kira y Ruka la saludó tenuemente.

- Supongo que vas a partirles la cresta de un golpe.- susurró Aidou con seriedad.

Kira se encogió de hombros. A ella le gustaba pelear y mucho. Iba a alargarlo lo más que ´pudiese. Los magos se juntaron y miraron a los primos que se reunían mientras otros vampiros atacaban al grupo de nubes rojas. Entonces la mirada se clavó en dos personas que aparecieron caminando lo más tranquilamente desde la casa y una chica que trataba de esquivar todo el embrollo de peleas.

- Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo reconociendo a Mizuki, Kala y Masaki.

- Miren todos uds bastardos del demonio.- gritó Kala y Mizuki se escondió atrás de ella.- No me jodan y vayanse a dormir.

La voz de la chica fue atronadora y todos la escucharon... Claro que a ninguno le gustó ser llamado "bastardo del demonio". La confusión estaba entre atacar a Kala o seguir luchando con los otros.

- ¡Kakuzu, ve por la mocosa y enseñale modales!- gritó Hidan apuntando con su hoz mientras se disponía a arrancarle la cabeza a un vampiro.

Otros dos vampiros corrieron en dirección de Kala sedientos por la perdida de sangre. Y uno de ellos se detuvo al ver a Masaki acorralada contra un árbol.

- Esto es malo.

- Si, Kira, realmente lo es.- le respondió la voz de la albina que hacía unas horas había tratado de matarla.

Con sorpresa notó que corría más rápido y llegó antes que el vampiro y Kakuzu frente a Kala, quien le dio un golpe en la pierna al Akatsuki y Ayame mató al vampiro descontrolado. Kira no podía distrearse porque los magos no dejaban de atacarles pero pro el rabillo de ojo vio al vampiro que iba por Masaki desvanecerse en el aire. ¿Había sido Ayame? No, ella estaba peleando contra Kakuzu con Kala que protegía a Mizuki.

- ¡Dara! - se escuchó la voz de Tsubaki en un rincón donde más vampiros peleaban contra Itachi y la joven había caído de un tropezón. Vio al joven mirarla con total devoción pero no podía ir por ella.

Las dos estaban a punto de ser atacadas por el descontrol de la situación y Kira quizo deshacerse por un momento de los magos pero tres flechas se clavaron en 6 vampiros y eso la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo diablos? Una figura cayó de un árbol con la bendita ballesta y una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca. Dara y Tsubaki quedaron tras de ella mientras diezmaba con rapidez los vampiros idiotas que no podían contenerse por la sangre derramada. Con una exhalación de alivio siguió su pelea hasta que una bala pasó muy cerca de su brazo hiriéndola. Miró con odio al dueño del arma y quiso despedazar lo pero otro chico apuntaba a uno de los magos con una navaja. Tanto Ruka, los Kain, Aidou y los magos se detuvieron bruscamente en medio de la pelea.

- Saben que está prohibido matarse los unos a los otros.- dijo uno de ellos.

Kira se quedó mirandolos embobada... Eran gemelos... Y muy lindos.

- Delegados Kiryuu, no empezamos nosotros.- exclamó la chica rubia apuntando a los vampiros y a los Akatsuki que seguían luchando.

El de mirada fría fue a detenerlos cuando dos sombras pasaron rápidamente a su lado. Un chico de cabello castaño ceniza y Yagari se encaminaron al grupo y con tres gritos Yagari los puso en su lugar, y amenazando a varios vampiros con pulverizarlos. Kira bufó. Más cazavampiros.

Entocnes recordó a Ayame y a Yuroichi y trató de enontrarlas a ver si estaban bien (o habían muerto para suerte suya). Ninguna de las dos estaban, en segundos habían desaparecido, y Dara también. El chico que había detenido la pelea de los Akatsuki se adentraba en el bosque con rapidez y su rostro expresaba... Mucho y a la vez nada. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Realmente le preocupaba, pero tenía asuntos más urgente que atender con sus otras compañeras. Habían visto lo más bajo de todos los mundos esa noche y lo más importante era cómo explicar esto.

¿Cómo decirles que todas esas personas que parecían amables o sacadas de un sueño eran en realidad la más oscura y temible pesadilla?

* * *

Sandara estaba preocupada. La herida que había recibido Yuro al protegerlas podía ser mortal o no... Pero quería asegurarse que estuviese bien. Sin embargo, Yuroichi en cuanto habían llegado los hombres que habían parado la pelea, había huído como si el diablo la persiguiese. Y allí estaba ella ahora, en medio del bosque, con noche cerrada. Una mano tomó su muñeca y dio una alarido de la sorpresa, pero una mano la calló. Vio uno de los chicos que eran al parecer "guardianes" o algo así. Todos habían murmurado sobre ello al terminar la pelea.

- Disculpa si te asusté, no es seguro que andes sola por el bosque, niñita.

Dara enarcó una ceja. Ya le había caído mal.

- Tú también estás aqui, Sr. Guardián.

El chico no debía sobrepasar los 20 pero la miró de mala manera y siguió caminando.

- ¿Sabes dónde se fueron?- preguntó el chico afilando su daga.- Ah, y no me digas "Guardián".Soy Kaito Takamiya.

- No, no lo sé.- el chico gruñó y se puso a caminar en dirección contraria a donde ella iba a ir.- Pero puede mostrarte dónde fueron. ¿Por qué las buscas?

El joven se quedó rígido y la miró como sopesando sus opciones. Finalmente se reunió con ella.

- Una de ellas... No lo sé. Creo... No tiene mucho sentido pero quiero verla.

Sandara asintió. Muchas cosas de su vida no tenían sentido. Por ejemplo, como ella podía seguir a una medio vampira por el bosque sin equivocarse por el rastro sin sombras que dejaba. Los vampiros eran de algún modo inmortales, ¿no? Y ella podía sentir la muerte y a los espíritus. Buenos al parecer también podía sentir a los no-muertos. Los ojos avellana del chico seguían atentos al lugar y con la daga firmemente agarrada. Sandara pudo sentir que la presencia de Ayame se hacía cada vez más fuerte y salieron a un claro.

Dara se sorprendió bastante al ver que Ayame tenía a Yuroichi en una llave contra el piso. No se veía todavía el rostro de Yuro pero sabía que era ella. Solo Yuroichi podía reírse divertida de que una semi vampira le estuviese a punto de quebrar un brazo.

- No te entiendo.- gritó la albina.- ¿Desde cuando huyes de una pelea? No eras gallina antes.

- Como si e interesara la opinión que tienes sobre mí, AyeAye.

Ayame apretó más la llave pero solo ocasionó más risas. No entendía a Yuroichi. Jamás lo había hecho. Era sádica y le gustaba la pelea, pero el dolor le daba lo mismo ahora. Antes evitaba heridas... Ahora... Y sus ojos parecían haber perdido brillo como si hubiese madurado. Sintió el cañón de una escopeta en la nuca y tuvo que aflojar un poco el agarre de Yuroichi. ¿Quién?

- Mira, vampireza, tienes tres segundos para dejarla ir a la pobre chica.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Yuroichi le pegó una patada en el estómago y con el envión y la fuerza voló unos metros. Insultó en todos los idiomas que conocía a la chica Hakyoku.Y esta se desperezó como si nada hubiese pasado. A Sandara le sorprendió que no le doliese nada o el hecho que había mandado a volar a Ayame con facilidad, siendo que los vampiros eran mucho más fuertes se volteó con una sonrisa que quedó congelada al ver a Dara y al chico que venía con ella.

- Yuro...Ichi.- susurró el chico más pálido todavía.- ¿Cómo?

El silencio reinó entre todos ellos. La sangre fluía sobre la tierra desde las heridas de la chica de ojos plata y una sonrisa aún más gatuna se dibujó en los carnosos labios de Yuroichi Hakyoku. Kaito se arrodilló enfrente suyo sin salir del estado de shock en el que había caído. Yuroichi con un ronroneo se acercó a él y con sus dedos acarició la mejilla del cazador con algo parecido a la dulzura.

- Ah, Kaito.- susurró con deleite.- A ti sí te extrañaba, viejo amigo.

Una nube se corrió y la luna brilló en lo alto bañandolos a todos en el bosque.

El polvo de los vampiros caídos, los heridos y los sanos. Los cazadores y el terrible secreto que mantenían cada uno de ellos.

Todo era una pesadilla o un sueño vertiginoso del que no podían escapar. Kaito se estremeció al sentir la calidez de los dedos de Yuroichi por su piel y no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella.

Estaba viva y en frente de sus ojos.

Estaba viva y ya no era la misma.

Estaba viva y en sus ojos un vacío, que no estaba ahí antes, enturbiaba lo que a muchos le había parecido lo más atractivo de la cazadora de la familia Hakyoku.

Kaito dejó salir el aire contenido y miró a quien había sido su mejor amiga hace tiempo. Las hojas de los árboles se arremolinaron por el viento del otoño que llegaba. Podía sentir las preguntas que se amontonaban tanto de la chica que lo había guiado como de la vampireza que los observaban. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos con tristeza infinita, la misma que emitía Yuroichi y lo único que pasaba en la cabeza de Kaito Takamiya era:

¿Cómo podía ella estar viva?

* * *

_**Sueña, pequeña y dulce niña, pero no conmigo.**_

_**Mi alma está dividida entre luces y sombras,**_

_**mi cuerpo cae en la oscuridad sin fondo y temo.**_

_**No por mí, sino porque quedes atrapada en el mismo abismo.**_

* * *

**_HIIIIII! chan chan chan chan chan *himno a la alegría* ganamooosss y entramos a octavos. Lavessi te amo, Messi sos mi ídolo... Pero Lavessi grrrrrrrrrr Si te veo te doy contra el armario hasta que aparezcamos en Narnia jajajaja WOAU nunca escribí un cap tan largo O.o me duelen mis dedos... Que conste que va con mucho amor cuak... Por ahí hoy a la noche o mañana cap en Stormlovers_**

_Kishimoto, Masturi Hino y Hiro Mashima son los autores de Naruto, Vampire Knight y Fairy tail respectivamente._

_Magical Agent: Me encanta que te encanté Jejeje Cuak. No importa si no sabes que comentar Yo sé que estás ahí te estoy observando -.- JAjajajja NAhh pero no iporta realmente. Jajaja Yo solo veo futbol por eso y bueno Argentina=Futbol... Zorrear a los jugadores es lo máximo... Aishh Lavezzi me robaste el corazón._

_Kira Taisho: Jajaja ahora leiste lo que va a ser compartir cuarto jejejejej Y si Aidou y su prima... se llevan cual Gray y Natsu. Yuro es Yuro. No hay forma de describirla por lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Todo tiene su razón._

_Holyyyyy:El objetivo Wajajajjajajajaj WAJAJAJJAAJAJAJJAJA esta todo en mi hermoso y descarriado mapa mental de esta historia. TODO tiene su razón de ser... Bueno, no todo pero en su mayoría. Tsubaki tiene problemas de control de ira... Como en la persona que está basada *golpe de Nat* auch ok ok cierro el pico. Sandara es de Magical Agent (Long live to her fanfictions) Sospecha mi niña sospecha que puede que tengas razón. Kira es el ser más problemático mortal y poco moral de la vida. Y por eso va a tener muchos problemas con sus compañeras... Bueno, por eso y por muchas cosas. Y el primer encuentro Takuma- Ayame me causó tanta ternuritaaaa. Nada como un buen zopapo para enamorar a alguien ajjajajaja Y como dije antes Yuro es... *suspiro* Yuroichi. Pronto se va a ir revelando poco a poco de Masaki, Mizuki y Yuro y todas en general... Todas y todos, claro. Voy a tener en cuenta lo del spray jajajajja Bandalismo nivel Nik... _

_Jen gracias por pasarte linda!_


	4. 3: Afterdark

**Afterdark**

* * *

Un grito desgarrador rompió la inesperada quietud después de la batalla. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Tsubaki. Tantos colores, tantos lazos que los conectaban... Desapareciendo frente a sus ojos. Desvaneciéndose como si nunca hubiesen existido. Ella los había visto extinguirse en frente a sus ojos, ella que podía verlos desaparecer las vidas de los pobres hombres y mujeres. No importaba que ellos hubiesen tratado de... "alimentarse" de ella. Era un vacío en el círculo del destino.

- ¡Tsubaki!- gritaron Masaki y Mizuki seguidas por Kala.

Eran los únicas que habían quedado. No sabía por qué, pero Yuroichi había vuelto a las sombras seguida por Ayame, Dara y uno de los guardianes. También podía ver a Kira junto con otros chicos ayudándolos.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kala preocupada.

¿Cómo explicarles la atrocidad que había visto y que nadie más podría ver? Sus manos seguían temblando y sus dientes castañeaban. Otra sombra se unió a ellos y una mano cálida recorrió su pelo con suavidad. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Kaname Kuran. Las manos de Kaname jugaron con uno de sus mechones hasta las puntas con el toque rubio. Una leve sonrisa decoró los labios de Kuran y ella se sonrojó. Entonces notó que ya no lloraba. Había detenido. El dolor seguía estando al verlos desaparecer, pero la presencia del chico en frente suyo la tranquilizaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Benihime-san?

Ella asintió y Kaname le ayudó a pararse sin soltar su mano. Sus amigas se mantuvieron en silencio observándolos y Tsubaki notó como su pulgar acarició levemente la piel de su mano. El sentimiento que pudo notar en su aura una especie de nostalgia y algo se removió dentro suyo. Algo antiguo y primitivo que le hizo apartarse bruscamente. Kaname, a pesar de su torpe intento brusco, no dejó la amabilidad ni esa expresión relajada.

Dos chicos idénticos de pelo blanco plateado y ojos púrpura griseaceos. Uno tenía un aspecto más frío y solitario que el otro quien se mostraba más dulce y apacible. Masaki ya estaba con sangrado nasal de estar rodeada de tantos jóvenes apuestos. Yagari se acercó a ellas y palmeó la espalda de los dos gemelos.

- Bien hecho, Zero.- felicitó al de expresión adusta quien miró por donde se había ido el chico de pelo chocolate.- Has mejorado, Ichiru.

- ¿Dónde se fue Kaito?- preguntó el gemelo "malvado", Zero.

Ichiru se encogió de hombros y entonces Mizuki pudo notar que un sudor frío bañaba la frente del joven Ichiru.

- Seguramente se fue a ver si huyeron vampiros.- le respondió Yagari.

- Vamos a buscarlo antes que se piense saltar sus obligaciones.- bostezó Zero mientras se encaminaba hacia allí. Yagari lo detuvo agarrándolo de la chaqueta y lo empujó junto con su hermano.

- Deberías ir a cuidar a tu hermano, todavía no está del todo curado. Yo me encargó de Kaito...

El chico asintió notando lo mismo que Mizuki y despeinó suavemente a su gemelo que le sonrió algo avergonzado. Ambos se fueron por el otro lado pero todas sabían por qué Yagari había insitido en ir él por el chico... Yuroichi seguramente estaba allí. Yagari las dejó en manos de Kuran y otro chico se le sumó al psicopedagogo hacia el bosque. Kaname por otro lado no se despegaba de Tsubaki y tampoco dejaba de observar a Aidou que otra vez estaba a punto de meterse en líos con el chico rubio de Akatsuki.

- Aidou, ya que te sientes tan inquieto ve a acompañarlas a sus habitaciones, y Deidara también irá.

Los dos rubios se crisparon al oír a Kuran, pero asintieron con respeto y algo de miedo. Aidou tenía ese aspecto infantil y alegre típica de los Idol en las escuelas por la que las chicas gritarían a todo pulmón. En cambio, Deidara era un bohemio de pelo largo atado en una colita de pelo, un artista de carácter explosivo pero muy atractivo. Masaki ya había ido reuniendo información y ambos entraban en el ranking de los chicos más guapos de todo el instituto. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la casa, y a nadie se le pasó desapercibido cuando Kaname se acercó y le susurró algo al oído a Tsubaki.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Aidou totalmente receloso.

La risa de Deidara resonó por todo el hall cuando abrieron las puertas y entraron. Ninguna entendía de qué se reía.

- Era de esperarse que fueras como la novia de Kuran, lame botas oficial.

- ¡Yo no lamo las botas de nadie!- gritó furioso.- Pero Kuran es un sangre pura.

Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron de golpe.¿De qué hablaban? ¿Era como un caballo o algo así? Los dos miraron las expresiones de las jóvenes y entendieron absolutamente. Kala abrió la puerta con las llaves y entraron. Automáticamente Deidara se recostó en el sofá como si fuese su propio hogar.

- ¡Hey!- gruñó Mizuki perdiendo su temperamento.- Vas a contestarnos, rubita, y esta no es tu casa. Vas a ayudar a preparar el cuarto para esta noche, ¿ok?

Deidara bajó los pies de la mesa asustado. Nunca ninguna chica le había hablado así... Generalmente todas chillaban y le daban lo que quería, o lo evitaban. No un punto intermedio.

- Un pura sangre es un vampiro propiamente dicho, no tienen ninguna mezcla humana en su sangre y son los únicos capaces de cambiar humanos a vampiros.- explicó apresuradamente.- Por ejemplo, Aidou es el perrito faldero como el resto de ese pura sangre.

Aidou le miró con desdén y con ganas de matarlo. Nadie lo llamaba de ese modo, ni de otro. Con gruñidos e insultos prepararon las camas para las 8 chicas en el cuarto siendo manejados por Kala, el bate y Mizuki. Masaki y Tsubaki los observaban divertidas mientras las dos manejaban a los rubios con facilidad.

- ¿Qué te dijo, Kuran-san?- le susurró Masaki cuando el resto no escuchaba.

- Que no piense mucho en lo que vi... Y que tenga dulces sueños.

Se vieron interrumpidas por la escena que estaba dando Aidou con Mizuki. Haciéndose el galán, agarró a la albina de la cintura y acercó a su rostro a centímetros, recibiendo un golpe en la mandíbula de la chica de rostro angélical.

- ¿A quién le llamas "preciosura de noche"?

Aidou se sobó el lugar del golpe y Kala tuvo que sostener a Mizuki para que no se le echara encima y le reconstruyera la cara. Deidara por su parte no dejaba de descostillarse de risa y alentar a Mizuki. Kala hizo un intento de orden echandolos a fuera y mandandolos a freír churros donde les viniese la gana mientras fuera lejos de este lugar. Masaki y Tsubaki se largaron a reír... Mizuki ya estaba haciendo nuevos amigos.

* * *

- ¿Te das cuenta que me estas pidiendo mentirle al cazador de vampiros con peor carácter y más letal del mundo?

Ayame y Dara estaban viendo la discusión que había llevado el reencuentro de dos mejores amigos. Ayame no entendía por qué Yuroichi insistía en mantenerse como cadaver incluso con la gente que solía quererla. Bueno, Ayame no entendía por qué la chica del clan Hakyoku querría algo así. La recordaba más alocada y de las personas que hacían todo de frente sin importar las consecuencias.

- Sin contar que es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir.- agregó Ayame con una ceja enarcada.

- Los tres estuvimos en tu funeral, Yuu.- le gritó cada vez más enojado.- Ninguno merecíamos pasar por eso.

Yuroichi la ignoró completamente y siguió discutiendo con Kaito hasta que una bala se incrustó en un árbol cercano haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco del susto. Dara estaba conmocionada y muy intrigada por Yuro. Si realmente estaba muerta, había algo en sus "habilidades" que estaba fallando, algo que jamás la había sucedido.

- Es hora que todos vayan a dormir o a hacer lo que deben hacer.- ordenó Yagari saliendo de la oscuridad con su escopeta al hombro.

Dara notó que el hombre cargaba su escopeta sobre el hombro del mismo modo que lo hacía Yuro con su ballesta. Entonces de él debía haber aprendido a disparar... o seguramente habrían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Al ver que los dos iban a volver a pelear, Yagari les pegó un manotazo en la cabeza a ambos, un "correctivo" y los dos volvieron a callarse.

- Y fue para que lo hagan A-H-O-R-A, par de idiotas. Takuma está aquí para llevarlas a uds a sus habitaciones.- apuntó al joven rubio que se mantenía a unos pasos de distancia del sensei y los saludó a todos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Kaito iba a protestar pero lo consideró inútil asi que simplemente se paró y con un último vistazo a Yuroichi se perdió en la noche. Todas se dispusieron a partir con Takuma pero Yagari detuvo a Yuro antes que pudiese escabullirse.

- Enseguida las alcanza, tengo que hablar con ella.

Dara y Ayame se despidieron de ella y se fueron con Takuma algo preocupadas. Yuroichi no parecía del tipo de persona que escuchaba a sus senseis. O cualquier persona... Podría clasificarse como la típica rebelde.

- ¿Algo que comentar?- finalmente preguntó Yuroichi cuando ya no se escucharon los pasos de los tres.

- ¿Por qué insistes en evitar que la gente sepa que estás viva?

- ¿Realmente importa?

Yagari apretó los puños ante la indiferencia de su ex discípula. Le preocupaba ese cambio. Yuroichi podría haber sido muchas cosas pero jamás dejaba de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de aquellos a los que consideraba parte de su familia.

- No estuviste ahí, Yuu. No sabes como fue para ellos ver ese cajón donde se suponía que estabas y verte partir...

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Jamás me hubiese perdido mi velorio, Sensei... Por nada del mundo.

Ella sí había visto todo desde lejos. Había sido su despedida a aquellos que conocía. Lo recordaba plenamente como si lo estuviese viendo. Las personas de negro llevando flores, los llantos fingidos y las caras de seriedad. Ayame que dejó una flor silvestre con algo parecido a la tristeza. Y lo que le había roto el corazón fue ver a Ichiru, Zero y Kaito. Su determinación había estado a punto de quebrarse e ir corriendo hacia ellos a consolarles. El único que lloraba era Ichiru, pero por lo menos era mejor que ver a sus dos mejores amigos como muertos vivientes frente al ataúd totalmente perdidos.

Recordaba haber querido ir con Zero y decirle que todo estaba bien y que ella solo tenía que desaparecer.

Recordaba cuando Zero dejó una camelia sobre la madera.

"Te querré por siempre.", era su significado y ella se lo había enseñado. La garganta estaba hecha un nudo y lágrimas amenazaban con salir y ella se suponía que estaba muerta.

Pero se había mantenido en su lugar y había dejado ser... Ahora el tiempo había cambiado todo.

* * *

- Supongo que fue lo mejor.- le sonrió Takuma.

Ayame le devolvió tenuemente la sonrisa. Takuma era agradable y no le huía a pesar de su primer encuentro en donde había terminado a putno de que ella le atacara. Él había sugerido ir al jardín-terraza para no molestar a sus compañeras que parecían descansar en la habitación. Dara, al ver lo animado que hablaba el rubio con su compañera, decidió darles su espacio e irse a ver que podía salvar del incendio ocasionado por cierta vampireza. Ayame le había agradecido internamente, él le agradaba. Era cálido y amable... En su vida no había conocido muchas personas así en Uroboros.

- Me sorprendió mucho verte hoy deteniendo a todos de hecho.- comentó Takuma amablemente.- Nunca había visto a una chica capaz de empuñar tan bien una espada, sin contar que te veías bien.

Ayame se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué. Ese chico provocaba cosas raras, aunque seguramente era por ser cortés. Ella era una asesina en cierto modo,y él lo sabia pero no se lo decía tan directamente. Miró el horizonte que se dibujaba en el borde de la terraza. El lugar era muy hermoso pero ahora podía asegurar que había peligros en cada esquina de ese maldito lugar.

-Bueno, digamos que Yagari me hizo una de los guardianes para proteger...

- Realmente creo que es muy noble de tu parte hacer eso con tus habilidades.- volvió a sonreír encandilandola.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?! Sacudió su cabeza. Ella no actuaba así... Ella era profesional y vivía para su trabajo. Pero Takuma disparaba sus hormonas adolescentes como nunca le había sucedido. Comenzó a juguetear con uno de los hilos de su campera que se había descosido y Takuma rió entre dientes al verla tan nerviosa.

- Es lindo como te sonrojas.

Ella se sonrojó aún más. ¿Su voz había sonado seductora hace un rato? No, ella se lo estaba imaginando... No podían estar coqueteando con ella, ¿o sí? Trató de cambiar de tema y alejarse un poco. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento.

- ¿Por qué tú no eres un guardián, Takuma-san?

- Bueno, yo soy más... una persona diplomática. Prefiero hablar que utilizar la fuerza... Y aparte soy la mano derecha de Kaname, y me eligió por eso.

Ayame frunció el ceño al pensar en el vampiro. Seguramente lo utilizaba para algo más que tenerlo de amigo. Se lamentó por Takuma... Y para su sorpresa, Takuma le agarró la ano suavemente apartándola del hilo suelto y obligandola a mirarle a los ojos verdes... Hipnóticos y tan hermosos como... ¿Qué estaba pensando antes de que él se acercase tan bruscamente?

- ¿Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño cierto?

Ella asintió dejandose llegar por la fragancia tan atrayente que provenía de él. Sus sentidos vampíricos despertaron y sus colmillos comenzaron a arderle. La sed despertó quemando cada célula de su cuerpo y alarmándola. Ella podía controlarla pero ahora parecía perder el control... No solo eso. Algo confundía a sus sentidos mareándola. Un par de aplausos rompió la conexión que tenían ambos y se separaron de golpe como si los dos hubiesen estado bajo un hechizo.

- Que tierna escena.- dijo Yuroichi dejando de aplaudir.- Híbrida que mata a los de su propia raza a punto de comerse de múltiples maneras a un chupasangre vegetariano de la realeza.

Ayame agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Takuma un chupasangre? No, no era posible. Ella no lo sentía y ella siempre había sido capaz de diferenciarlos.

- No te apenes, Aye- nee.- se apoyó cual badgirl en el marco de la puerta.- Uroboros nunca te enseñó a estar dentro de tierra santa... A todos los seres sobrenaturales los confunde.

- U-u-Uroboros.- reptió Takuma pálido de repente.

Ayame frunció el ceño ante la expresión de Takuma que fue enmascarada por el chico rápidamente. Con algo de enojo por no haberse dado cuenta se sacó el guante y le mostró la marca en su mano de la serpiente-dragón que se comía su cola. El chico agrandó los ojos y dio varios pasos atrás tragando con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Era un parásito, una de esas asquerosas sanguijuelas. ¡Por supuesto que estaba del lado de Kaname!

- Creo que es hora que te vayas.- le dijo Nii sin dejar ese tono neutro.

Takuma se apuró hacia la salida siendo atajado por Yuro con una mirada llena de frialdad.

- Vuelve a tratar de morder a alguien y tus colmillos adornarán mi cuello con el nuevo collar que me haré con ellos.

- Pero yo no...

Yuro eliminó la distancia entre ambos y su voz pasó a ser un susurro tratando sin éxito que Ayame no escuchara.

- Especialmente, no toques a Ayame, ¿me oíste?

Con esa advertencia Takuma salió del edificio y Yuro se metió al living a ver un rato la televisión. Ayame se quedó en una pieza entre el asombro y la curiosidad. ¿Yuro se preocupaba por ella? Era poco probable, Yuro desde antes ya parecía una persona sin corazón y ahora ni siquiera parecía tener alma. Algo la había cambiado notablemente pero le sorprendió bastante escucharla amenazar a Takuma si le hacía algo... Aunque ella meditó que Takuma parecía en el mismo trance que ella hasta que los interrumpió... Tal vez, solo tal vez decía la verdad y no quería lastimarle.

* * *

Akatsuki, su hermano menor, volvió a vendar mal la herida que le había hecho ese peliblanco estúpido cazador. Ruka reemplazó a su hermano que evidentemente estaba preocupado por ella pero era inútil a la hora de vendarla.

- Zero se pasó al tratar de detenerte de esa forma.- siseó su prima con enojo.

Kira sabía que el mal caracter era algo heredado en su familia así que solo asintió. Ruka seguramente, de no ser porque Kuran había ordenado respetar a los guardianes, hubiese ido a obligar al cazador a suicidarse de la torre más alta. Hablando de Roma, Kuran se asomaba. Y se dirigía a ellos, lo cual significaba algo malo.

- Kira, no te metas en problemas.- le ordenó con una mirada de advertencia.

- ¡No fue mi culpa! Ese estúpido mago iba a aniquilar a mi hermano.- le gritó furibunda y tanto su prima como su hermano la atajaron.

- Recuerda por qué estás aquí, Kain, y no es porque hayas hecho algo bueno.

Kira bufó furiosa. Lo único que le faltaba era recordarle la muerte de... Tragó con fuerza y evitó que las lágrimas le cayesen. No iba a llorar delante del puto rey vampiro. Y seguramente si lloraba, todos los recuerdos volverían. Desafió a Kaname con la mirada y este la ignoró siguiendo su camino.

- Claro, ahora que no está esa morenita que tengo como compañera de habitación para seducir y morder, te vas.- le gritó haciendo que Kuran se crispara y ella sonrió maliciosamente.- Me pregunto que tan rica sabrá su sangre para que el sangre pura de la familia Kuran se acerque a ella.

La bofetada cayó más fuerte de lo que esperaba dándole vuelta la cara. Nota mental de Kira: nunca volver a hacer enojar a Kaname. Gruñó por el dolor y se sentó sobandose la mejilla.

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en ella? A parte de Yuuki nunca te había visto de esa forma.

Sin responderle, Kuran abandonó el lugar con forma de murciélagos que conformaban su cuerpo. Maldito pura sangre con habilidades geniales. Se levantó y miró a donde estaba su cuarto. Tsubaki Benihime tenía algo e iba a descubrir qué... Todo fuese con tal de molestar al puto líder controlador.

* * *

Dara volvió a remover los escombros con cuidado y encontró lo que buscaba. Para suerte suya, su cuaderno de escritos y el dije que le había regalado Itachi cuando se mudó no habían sido alcanzado por las llamas. Justo en ese momento vio como una sombra se alzaba en la ventana y se preparó para correr. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Itachi entrando por allí. ¿No estaban como en el cuarto piso?

- ¿Cómo?

- Necesitaba ver que estuvieses bien.- respondió simplemente.

Y eso justificaba todo el proceso hacia su cuarto, no lo creía. Los ojos negros de Itachi registraron el lugar con horror y algo de enojo.

- Esto huele a Kain por todos lados.

- ¿Conoces a Kira?

La cara de confusión de Itachi le indicó que no sabía ni de qué estaba hablando así que ella supuso que había alguien más con esa habilidad y apellido.

- Conozco a Akatsuki Kain...

- Al parecer es familia de mi compañera de cuarto.

Itachi tiró uno de los pocos colchones que se habían salvado y lo tiró en el piso. Con una palmada le indicó que se sentara al lado suyo. Dara se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en la pared respirando pausadamente. Todo había sucedido demasiado. En un minuto había estado a punto de morir y al siguiente Yuro la había salvado al igual que a Tsubaki y Masaki. Suspiró y se relajó sintiendo el calor y el aroma que desprendía Itachi.

- ¿Alguna otra compañera que pueda causarte problemas?- preguntó Itachi evidentemente consternado por cómo había quedado el cuarto a penas todas habían llegado.

-Bueno... Tengo una semi vampira pero también es una guardiana.

- Ayame Nii, sí, he oído hablar de ella.

- La otra es, al parecer, humana pero también la hicieron guardiana.

- No había mucha información sobre Yuroichi en su ficha.

Dara se rió por lo que seguramente habría hecho su amigo para saber lo que había en la ficha de cada una. Itachi sabía sonsacar información sin que nadie se diese cuenta que era él. Era su habilidad desde pequeño. Ella lo sabía de la misma manera que Itachi conocía su secreto. Los dos eran "especiales". Pero al parecer en ese extraño lugar pasaban desapercibido.

- ¿Te ha causado muchos problemas?

- Cada vez pierdo más la vista.- sentenció su amigo.- Creo que en unos meses me quedaré ciego.

Ella giró su rostro para verlo mejor. Itachi también lo hizo y quedaron cara a cara a pocos cm. Ella le sonrió tratando de reconfortarlo y el ceño de Itachi se suavizó. Los dos estaban bien mientras estuviesen juntos. Siempre de pequeños había sido así. Se cuidaban las espaldas.

- Seré tu lazarillo entonces.- dijo antes de bostezar audiblemente.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- Si pero no quiero que te vayas todavía. - Itachi se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre ambos tapándolos del frío. Dara se acomodó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.- Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

Él pasó sus brazos al rededor de su cintura y la acomodó para que durmiese. Dara lo miró forzándose a no quedar dormida y entre pestañas lo vio sonreír.

- ¿No te irás?

Él negó y Dara se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo que la llamaban.

* * *

_**Los secretos son parte del ser humano,**_

_**las máscaras se adecuan a la situación**_

_**de modo de ser agradable a la presa o al cazador,**_

_**pero tarde o temprano se derrumban.**_

* * *

El grito de Masaki resonó por todos los rincones de la casa. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que era una cucaracha, un vampiro o un cadáver lo que causó ese grito. Pero no... Lo que chillaba la chica tan emocionada eran seis palabras cargadas de todo el significado perverso que se le podía dar.

- ¡Hay un chico durmiendo con Dara!

Yuro cayó de la cama saltando del susto, entre eso y que había tenido que compartir con Ayame que lentamente la había desplazado hasta el borde. Por otro lado, Kira no sabía como cornos había terminado durmiendo en la viga del techo que sostenía la construcción... Ella no se acordaba haber subido allí. Y eso que había tenido cama para ella sola dada la desaparición de Sandara...

Las únicas que habían dormido como princesas eran Tsubaki y Mizuki que habían compartido. Kala maldecía a Masaki por no haberla dejado dormir toda la noche con sus ronquidos y encima ahora gritar como una desquiciada. Con suerte la pobre abuela del grupo había descansado dos horas.

MAsaki apareció en el portal del cuarto con sus dientes a medio lavar y su peinado de león con un dedo acusador dirigido al otro cuarto. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire al ver que sus amigas todavía no entendían lo que decía.

- Sandara trajo un chico y durmió con él.

Una a una fueron cayendo en sus palabras y saltaron a la vez de las camas para ir a despertar a la pareja (y ver la conquista de la tétrica chica).

- Oh, por Dios... Es tan sexy.- Masaki dio saltitos junto con Mizuki viendo como lobos a Itachi que se encontraba totalmente desprotegido.

Lentamente ambos amigos abrieron los ojos para encontrar a seis pares de ojos observándolos expectantes y con risitas complices.

- No-no es lo que están pensando.- fue lo primero que atinó a decir Sandara ruborizandose de pies a cabeza.- Itachi es un amigo de la infancia y...

- No desaprovecharon el tiempo.- le guiñó el ojo Kira.

Sandara quizo asesinarla y pedirle ayuda a Itachi para calmarlas pero cuando se dio vuelta su amigo ya había desaparecido. Maldecía la velocidad de Itachi... aunque el muy tonto se había olvidado la campera.

Yuro apareció bostezando en la puerta y estirandose como un gatito enfurruñado.

- ¿Me lo perdí?- preguntó al verlas a todas.- Genial, porque quiero avisarles que ya son 7y cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué qué?!- gritaron todas al unísono.

Estaban llegando tarde y solo había tres baños para ocho mujeres. Era la peor maldición de todas. Yuro agarró un bolso y con el pijama y unas pantuflas de conejo se encaminó a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron todas atacadas por prepararse para el primer día de clases. Todas empezaban y estaban a mitad de año... Por lo que serían las nuevas en grupos donde ya se habían formado amigos.

- Voy a las duchas del gimnasio... Asi tardaré menos en llegar y en prepararme.

Ayame, Mizuki y Kala se miraron y corrieron detrás de la cazadora de ojos plata sin detenerse. Las otras tres se encerraron en el baño y así empezaron el primer día.

* * *

Si no estaba mal, le quedaban 15 minutos para tener su primera clase. Entonces Kira se dirigió a ver a su hermano Akatsuki. Él, por parecer mayor, estaba en la clase de segundo año junto con Ruka, en la división A. En cambio, Aidou estaba en la división C. Para suerte suya, Takuma y Kaname eran alumnos de tercer año... Ella había sido anotada por sus padres en el primer año por su físico. Eso le daba más ganas de matarlos. Después estaban sus otros primos Senri y Rima que habían entrado a primer año también, pero estaban en otra división. Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarse en el mismo aula que ellos a los malditos magos que habían peleado con ella anoche.

El de pelo negro y físico estructural ya estaba a punto de hacerles un streap tease a las estudiantes humanas que lo vitoreaban. Odiaba a ese tipo de chicas... Si no se había olvidado, el idiota ese se llamaba Gray Fullbuster. Como si lo invocase, la mirada del chico se clavó en ella y se vistió mirándola con desdén.

¡Ja! Como si a ella le importase. Por suerte estaba solo él.

Pasó de largo hasta llegar con su hermano que le dio su almuerzo. Ella sonrió y se abrazó a la caja con alegría. Los almuerzos de Akatsuki eran los mejores.

- Ojalá te ahogues con tu bento, llamitas.- escuchó detrás de ellay no le fue sorpresa encontrar al chico-hielo.

- Por lo menos yo no estoy desnudándome cada vez que me ven, calzoncillos fríos.

- Kiraa...- le advirtió Ruka.

Por supuesto que su primita iría a contarle a Kuran si se metía en problemas. Con un bufido se dirigió a la salida cuando una de las fangirls del congelado le hizo la traba y casi cae de bruces al suelo. Unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron y la volvieron a su sitio seguido por más gritos de fangirls. Kira maldijo pero cuando levantó el rostro vio al chico de pelo leonado que se encontró el primer día.

- Nos volvemos a ver.- le sonrió y ella le guiñó un ojo.

La mirada del chico se fue hacia otra persona que estaba adelante y Kira supo reconocer la llegada del maestro.

- Ud. no es de esta clase, Srta.

Negó petrificada por la mirada del maestro que llevaba un dije de un triángulo dentro de un círculo.

- ¿Entonces que espera para irse a la mierda?- gritó el profesor albino.

Ella corrió lo mas que pudo con tal de irse. ¿Qué clase de maestro tenía la pinta de una estrella de rock y usaba ese vocabulario?

* * *

- ¡Es una suerte que nos haya tocado juntas!- suspiró con alivio Tsubaki siguiendo a Yuroichi al aula de la división C de segundo año.

- No realmente.- le respondió la azabache.- Yagari y los encargados del alumnado buscan un ambiente seguro y que de confiaza así que era obvio que alguno quedaría con otra del mismo cuarto.

Los ojos aburridos de Yuro se clavaron en el rubio charlatán que mantenía a todas las chicas al rededor. Tsubaki también lo miró pero la distrajo un mensaje de Masaki y Mizuki. Las dos le avisaban que habían tenido la suerte de tener a otra del cuarto. Mizuki y Kira estaban en la comisión A, pero les había tocado con una chica rubia y uno pelirrojo que habían participado de la batalla, y encima tenían Historia de la Antigüedad con un profesar llamado Pain.

Por otro lado a Masaki le había tocado la división B y se había encontrado con Ayame y Dara en el aula. Le comentaba que el profesor probablemente estaba un poco enfermo porque tenía la piel verdosa pero que sus clases de Biología eran divertidas. Si mal no recordaba la cátedra de Biología era dada por el profesor Zetsu.

- ¿Qué crees que nos toque a nosotras?

Yuro se encogió de hombros jugando con un lapiz y miró por la ventana. Tsubaki siguió su mirada y se encontró con un chico morocho, que distinguió como Kaito, el chico que la había salvado y después se había ido tras Yuro. Junto con tres personas más.

Dos chicos eran idénticos... Según recordaba eran Zero e Ichiru, los gemelos guardianes, y había otra chica más bajita que los seguían con una sonrisa. Yuro enarcó una ceja al ver a la chica tomar la mano de uno de los gemelos y que este no se inmutase.

Otras chicas también los estaban observando.

- Debe ser Ichiru, Zero jamás se dejaría tomar la mano así.- murmuró una.

- ¿Estás loca? Yuuki es la novia de Zero.

- ¿Novia? Solo son rumores...

El lapiz que tenía en la mano Yuro, se partió en dos. Tsubaki miró más profundamente y notó los lazos de Yuki y Zero... Se querían, sí. Pero no estaba segura de que fuese amor. Kaito estaba muy unido a los gemelos también, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver que de Ichiru, Zero y Kaito nacían como vigas tan fuertes e irrompibles lazos que se conectaban a una persona que no estaba con ellos... Yuroichi.

- Los conoces.- dijo más que una afirmación que una pregunta.

Yuro lanzó una corta carcajada cargada de amargura y su aura cambió a un gris deprimente. Tsubaki notó que estaba trsite por ello pero nada en su rostro o en su postura lo indicaba. Yuroichi era una experta mentirosa, notó Tsubaki, y una persona ilegible a la hora de tratar de ver sus sentimientos. Salvo para ella que podía ver su aura. Iba a tratar de reconfortarla cuando un hombre entró tapado por una bufanda.

- Muy bien, preparense para sus tres largas horas de matemática.- dijo el hombre.

- Matemática.- gimió Tsubaki como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal.

Yuro se recostó en el banco y apartó la vista de la ventana. Tsubaki notó que su aura se ennegrecía aún más. La tristeza de esa chica era infinita... Tsubaki pensó que algo realmente malo debía haberle pasado... Lo suficientemente malo como para fingir su muerte y hacerla el tipo de persona que era allí.

* * *

_**chaaaan vamos a semifinaless! sjdjgJSDKhas JAjajaj creo que mientras leen esto se enteran del fixture de argentina XD Qué tal les gustó?**_

Lo corto acá porque sino no subo máaaaas. Igual a la noche subo si puedo la segunda parte: **I have never regretted it, until now**

Prox: _**Bloodlust and other temptations**_

_Kiraaaaa que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea. JAjajaja No valen SPOILERS! Jajajaja_

_MagicalAgent Es que Dara nunca leyó caperucita roja? pulgarcito? o cualquier cuento infantil que se le parezca?! Jjajaja Yo las llamo el trío dinamita o gasolina y fósforito... Porque en cualquier momento BOOM! XD _

_Holy van jajajaj que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Gracias, si la cosa es que me gusta este tipo de historias... y hacer sufrir a mis lectoras evidentemente cuak jajajajja No te conviene saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza... Mi mejor amigo dice que es una trampa mortal y que él seguro se volvería loco siendo yo. _

_Tendrás encuentros pacíficos?Emmm... No te sabría decir. Ayame es un personaje complicado en personalidad e historia... Sumado a mis ideas que son retorcidas, llenas de misterios, gore, diabolik lovers, y muy turbio... No sabría decirte jo Jajajaja Kira va a ir evolucionando de mal a peor jajaj o eso creo. Yuro si es un poquito sádica pero también tiene sus razones para ser como es... Y de"morir"... Jajaja en este cap te resolví sobre si Kaito fue el único que lloró a Yuroichi._

_No las mates... Pobre Yuro, pobre Kira... Pobre Dara que la pobre está metida ahí... Y sip. Dara es un tipo de medium muy grosa. Dara es la inspiración de MagicalAgent la cual fue muuuy original debo decir XD Sep, Erza en disciplina! Salvese quien pueda... y bueno jajaja los profes de gym no se quedan atrás jajajajaj_


	5. 4: I've never regretted it, until now

_Bueeeenooo.. Ésta es la segunda parte. Y se responden algunas dudas que tienen y está muy centrado en un personaje en específico pero bueeeno es el que más problemas va a traer más adelante. Pongo adelante las respuestas porque...¿se me ocurrió? algunas de sus dudas pueden ser respondidas en este capí se fue! AHHH Ganamooos vamos a la Final!Mientras termino el cap escucho Elements de Lindsey Stirling *.* Gracias inspiración ! Woau... si hubiese quedado el anterior de 10000 (aprox) palabras si lo subía completo..._

**_Holy van:_**_ Kaname-Tsubaki? jajajajajjaja WAjajajjaja eso me lo quedo para mí.__ Si, Tsubaki ve cosas que el resto no... Más adelante se dirá que es exactamente. Y por su pollo que tenía que haber una escena de las rubias de Akatsuki y la clase nocturna. Jajajjaa Yuroichi *suspira cansada* Sip, su muerte fue como una explosión (a lo gran bajo la misma estrella)__ que alcanzó a Yuro... Ze-Yuu jajajja bueno es la pareja más retorcida... Su pasado, su presente, su futuro es como un baile que ninguno de los dos deja de evitar. Y no estan en la misma clase, Zero está con su hermano en la división B (yuro lo ve por la ventana dirigiendose a su clase, no sé si se entendió eso jajaja) Todavía estoy dudando si correrá sangre de Yuki... i don't know (y eso que soy la autora)._

_Jajajjaa Takuma pasión! todo tiene una razón en lo que pasa en esta historia. Cada aleteo de mariposa o muerte de algo. Jajajajja Ayame y Yuro tienen una relación algo extraña... Aunque nadie sabe realmente (solo Kaito y Yagari ocasionalmente) de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Yuroichi. y si su caida de cama fue cosa de Dara-Itachi se se mucha amistad mucha amistad... Y kira es un tiro al aire con un pasado retorcido también. Y Si MagicalAgent es la chica de FF y el de gym va a no me maten por mi elección._

_**Kira TAisho**: Jajajajja me gusta que les guste... Y bueno Kira tu sabes como es Yuro ;) Takuma y Ayame un solo corazón se dan un besito...ah para no pasó... Todavía jeje Como ya dije Yuki esta a salvo (por ahora). Y es culpa de Kira por meterse en problemas tan seguido ajjajajaaYSeguro fue Juvia la fangirl cabezilla jajaja._

_**MagicalAgent: **Jajaja Amo que teguste. Tobi XD Tobi es buen chico y quiere aparecer pero ya viene su regreso... Espera un poco mas.Y Yuki y Zero... En este capítulo._

_Disculpen si hay errores Xd y Disfruten!_

* * *

**I have never regretted it, until now**

* * *

Tsubaki suspiró exhausta mientras se tiraba sobre la mesa en la cafetería.

- Ah, Tsu-chan, realmente te ves exhausta.- la saludó Masaki, acompañada por Ayame y Dara que veía a todos lados.

Ayame era un tanto paranoica y estaba registrando el lugar y Dara, seguramente, trataba de ubicar a su "latin lover" (como habían decidido llamarlo para gran malestar de la chica). Yuro se acercaba con su bandeja de comida y una manzana en la mano. Ellas no se daban cuenta pero muchos estudiantes se volteaban para mirarlas, especialmente a Yuroichi (aunque esta le importase un rábano que la observasen).

- No sabes el monstruo que es el profesor de matemática y economía.- se quejó Tsubaki sintiendo a sus neuronas suicidarse.- ¡El profesor Kakuzu parece un monstruo! No paró de dar clase ni un segundo.

-Ni te imaginas lo que es el puto profesor de Historia.- exclamó Kira pegando a la mesa con energía.

Todas saludaron a las dos recién llegadas de la clase de primer año, comisión A. Mizuki y Kira también estaban agotadas de la monótona e infinita voz de Pain. Si le hubiesen dado la posibilidad de huir en ese momento las dos lo hubiesen hecho sin dudarlo, al igual que Tsubaki.

- ¿Cómo te fue en mates, Yuro?- preguntó Dara al ver que ella paspaba moscas.

La chica se giró sobresaltada impresionada de ser el centro de atención. Dara tuvo que repetir la pregunta al ver que Hakyoku-san no le había escuchado y a ninguna le sorprendió su respuesta cuando ella se encogió de hombros poco interesada en el asunto. Las otras volvieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho, con quien estaban en el aula.

- ¿Hubo algo en el aula de la vieja, Tsubaki?- sonrió Ayame al ver el ceño fruncido... Así que eso sí lo había escuchado.

- ¡¿A quién le dices vieja, híbrida de sanguijuela?- gruñó Yuro con un tic en la ceja izquiera.

Todas se escondieron atrás de Kira, Ayame y Tsubaki quienes eran las únicas capaces de hacerle frente a la cazadora... o no le temían. Tsubaki le dio unos suaves caricias en el pelo como si fuese un cachorro y todas se dieron cuenta que Yuroichi no se atrevía a molerla a golpes como lo haría con Kira o Ayame. Era una nueva técnica de manipulación Tsubaki marca registrada.

- Neee, ¿alquien más se ha dado cuenta que Yuro es un perro entrenado?

El malhumor de Yuro se hizo palpable con un gruñido ronco dirigido a la chica Kain que se achicó al sentir el aura asesina de Yuroichi. Entonces TSubaki pego en la palma de su propia mano como de repente recordando algo. Yuro miró con sospecha a la morocha quien daba saltitos de emoción.

- Si hubo alguien interesante, por lo menos para Yuro-san.

Todas miraron fijamente a la chica que comía una manzana tranquilamente.

- ¿Ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido?-ronroneó Kira con una sonrisa gatuna.

- Zero Kiryuu.- susurró Tsubaki como si fuese que hablaba de un hechizo...

Y como si realmente lo fuese Yuroichi saltó de su silla para taparle la boca a Tsubaki que fue protegida por el resto entre risitas. No paraban de repetir el nombre del guardián para molestar a la mayor de ellas (sin contar a KAla que todavía no había hecho acto de presencia) la cual por primera vez desde que la habían conocido mostraba algún sentimiento que no fuese esa sonrisita vacía e irritante. Dara se estremeció al sentir el aura asesina de su compañera... Y pensar que ella era "humana" y la más terrible de todas ellas... Dara miró a Kira. Bueno, la segunda peor después de la vampira.

Justo cuando Yuu iba a gritarle todas clases de improperios, chillidos a coro resonaron por los pasillos y la cafetería. Parecían Masaki esta mañana... No, peor, y eso era mucho decir. Montones y montones de chicas se juntaban a la puerta como un malón de indios, o lobos esperando por su presa. Si algo daba miedo, eran esas chicas.

O mejor denominadas... Fangirls.

Kala se pudo escabullir entre el gentío y acercarse a la mesa antes que se amontonaran a la entrada y se acercó a ellas con un saludo. El primero en entrar fue Kaito junto con Itachi. Los dos pasaron y eran exactamente opuestos. Itachi saludaba a sus groupies con una sonrisa amable y agradecimientos suaves... Que causaban la ira monumental de Dara. Ella no sabía por qué pero detestaba que todas quisieran tocar, consentir y alabar a su mejor amigo. En cualquier momento Dara iba a levantarse y a despejar al grupo de fanáticas a golpes. En cambio, Kaito, con su siempre cara seria, se abría a paso con miradas gélidas que daban el efecto contrario al deseado. Las chicas gritaban que las mirase así y todas analizaron la expresion de Yuroichi. La cual parecía sentir verguenza ajena.

- No lo conozco.- exclamó mordiendo su manzana.

Todas rieron y Ayame pudo notar el leve atisbo de una sonrisa que mostró Yuro sin que nadie la notase. Al pasar cerca de la mesa de ellas, Itachi se giró y saludó a Dara desde lejos antes de comprar su comida e irse a sentar. Dara se volvió roja al notar que las fangirls querían matarla practicamente...Y para sorpresa de todas, Kaito agarró una silla y se sentó entre medio de Ayame y Yuro saludándolas a todas con un asentimiento de cabeza que volvió a hacer sonreír a Yuro. Ayame estaba picada de la intriga pero antes de seguir espiando las reacciones de su ex compañera obligatoria de ciertas misiones, un nuevo griterío volvió a resonar. Detrás de ellos dos entraron un chico pelirrojo con cara de aburrimiento y Deidara, que fue reconocido por la gran mayoría de ellas. El rubio saludó con un guiño a Mizuki quien se sonrojó y los dos se fueron a sentar con Itachi. Todas sabían bien que los tres pertenecía a Akatsuki, el extraño grupo de humanos poco normales. Esta vez llegaron uno de los grupos que habían visto luchar.

- Esos son parte del grupo conocido como Fairy Tail.- explicó Kaito y Kala asintió dándole la razón.- Uds los conocen como los alquimistas, magos, hechizeros.

- ¿Te refieres a los estúpidos que atacaron a mi hermano y primos?- gruñó Kira mirando fijamente a Gray y Loke.- No puedo creer que sean populares...

Kaito se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla cerrando los ojos. Masaki jugueteó con el yogurt y su cuchara con nerviosismo. Kaito era muy guapo. En cierto modo comprendía a las chicas. Su acción de chico rudo y alejado de todos eran atrayente, pero él no parecía así en ese momento. Masaki miró a Yuro que tenía una expresión apagada. ¿Ellos dos se conocían o no? ¿Por qué no se hablaban?

- Me doy cuenta que poco saben uds de "Die natch".- comentó Kala.- Para pertenecer a ese mundo, ¿no?

- Tampoco nos conocemos mucho la una a la otra.- contestó Mizuki.

- ¡¿Tienes razón?!- exclamó horrorizada Masaki.- Tenemos que saber un poco de las otras si queremos ser amigas.

Todas se tensaron un poco. Los secretos eran moneda común en ese mundo. Nadie podía ser completamente sincero o podrían utilizar la información en su contra.

- Yo empiezo.- las sorprendió el chico.- Mi nombre es Kaito Takamiya, vengo de una familia de cazadores de vampiros y fui discípulo de Yagari Toga... La única razón por la que entré fue porque había demasiados monstruos peligrosos que podrían lastimar humanos y eso es lo que hago...

Su mirada recayó en Kira con un brillo siniestro.

- Soy un experto asesinando monstruos.

El silencio incómodo que cayó entre ellos fue opacado por la entrada de otro grupo que revolucionó a las adolescentes. Todas quedaron con la boca abierta. Su entrada fue lo más elegante y aristocrática que hubiesen visto en la vida y la voz de Ayame fue la que les hizo saber lo que eran realmente:

- Vampiros.- siseó la híbrida con furia.

Sus sentidos se habían acostumbrado al ligero mareo que le provocaba el territorio de la escuela. Yuroichi le había dicho que eso hacía la "tierra santa" sobre los seres sobrenaturales. ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? El que guiaba a todo el grupo era Kaname, que con la misma paciencia de Itachi, agradecía las atenciones de cada una y despejando un poco el camino. Tsubaki quedó deslumbrada por lo carismático que era y sin contar que era... perfecto. Sus ojosse encontraron y Tsubaki se giró toda colorada balbuceando incoherencias.

**XXX**

_"- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó un hombre. _

_Ella no podía ver su rostro, la luz le daba directamente a sus ojos. Su mano suave pasó por la piel de Tsubaki, no... Ese no era su nombre. ¿O sí?_

_- ¿Quién eres?- logró decir aunque su garganta estaba seca de todo el calor._

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado estando inconsciente? El hombre la alzó en brazos y ella se acunó en su pecho. Le dolía cada célula del cuerpo._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- Estás a salvo..."_

**XXX**

Tsubaki se sorprendió. Ese era un recuerdo suyo, pero era demasiado confuso. Esas manos gentiles... Esa voz. Volvió a mirar a Kaname pero este ya se había ido.

- Me parece que Tsubaki está deslumbrada con cierto chico.- susurró Masaki a Kala.

- ¡¿Estás loca, Tsubaki-chan?!-chilló Ayame de repente sacada de quicio.- ¡Es una sanguijuela!

- No sólo es un vampiro.- la corrigió Kaito.- Es un purasangre.

Ayame no dejaba de ver como Takuma seguía el ejemplo de Kaname. Ese chico vibraba amor y dulzura por todos lados. Suspiró con algo parecido a la ternura... Takuma era muy lindo. Kira bufó y volvió la mirada a las descerebradas que gritaban por sus primos y su hermano... Nunca en su vida se le hubiese ocurrida que alguien estaría enamorada de algunos de ellos... Y menos en esa del imbécil de su primo Aidou. ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza esas chicas? ¿Mierda? Aidou las saludaba a todas, coquetaba y todas gritaban. Kira iba a pararse y decirles a todas donde podían irse, pero alguien les ganó de mano.

- ¡¿Se pueden callar?!- gritaron Tsubaki y Mizuki causando un terremoto por poco al gritar.

Todas las chicas quedaron petrificadas y en silencio dejando pasar a la masa de vampiros que se reían disimuladamente de las dos nuevas.

- Yaro, que pulmones, gatita.- le sonrió Aidou a las dos tocando la barbilla de Mizu.

Y Mizuki conociendo los movimientos seductores de Aidou le dio un garrotazo que lo hizo volar medio comedor por arriba de la gente. Kira, Ruka y Akatsuki estallaron en risas al igual que Deidara que desde su lugar aplaudió a la albina con puños de acero.

- ¡Vuelve a tocarme y te saco los dientes, rubia!- lo amenazó a gritos sostenida por Kala que le caía una gota en la frente.

Fue un movimiento estúpido de Mizuki considerando que eran mínimo 50 mujeres contra... Masaki, la cual dudaba que fuese buena en una pelea. Tsubaki, que aparentemente era antiviolencia. No estaban seguros sobre Dara...Kira, Ayame y Kaito (y Kala si tuviese un bate de beisbol) serían los únicos en respaldar a Mizuki cuando las fangirls se les tiraran encima... Porque lo harían. Yuro seguían en babia mirando vaya uno a saber qué.

Los ojos demoníacos de las groupies ardían por venganza hacia la chica que había golpeado al Idol. Kira quería aplaudirla aunque Hanabusa fuese su primo se lo tenía bien merecido. El alboroto iba a empezar, las fangirls se agrupaban con cara asesina y hasta Kaito se puso tenso. Una de ellas se acercó por la espalda a Ayame e iba a tirar de su pelo cuando una mano agarró su muñeca y la apartó con fuerza. La chica chilló y las demás groupies retrocedieron.

Yuro tenía agarrada en una llave a la niña que había tratado de "atacar" por la espalda a Ayame.

- Voy a decir esto una vez, y solo una.- su voz sonó clara y audible para todos miraba el suelo con total tranquilidad.- Vayan a sentarse y almuercen tranquilamente.

- ¡¿O qué?!- le respondió la que estaba en frente.

Yuro alzó la cabeza clavando su mirada plateada en la chica que retrocedió cinco pasos con miedo. Ayame tragó con fuerza. Si las miradas matasen, esa chica se hubiese vuelto polvo en el acto. Todas huyeron despavoridas a rincones alejados de la mesa. La joven que todavía estaba sumida por la fuerza de Yuro trató de forcejear y Yuro la dejó ir. La chica se levantó y cuanto iba a irse Yuro la detuvo con una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa reconciliadora.

- Vuelve a alzar un dedo para lastimar a alguna de mis compañeras, y te quebraré la muñeca y algún que otro hueso.- agrandó más su sonrisa.

Cualquier persona que las hubiese visto a la distancia, hubiese pensado que Yuro con esa sonrisita amistosa estaba siendo amable con la chica... que estaba pálida como el mismo mármol de las estatuas que decoraban todo el lugar.

- Solo he visto una persona lograr eso en todo mi historial académico.- chifló Kala sorprendida.- Y es el guardián Zero Kyriuu, y hablando de Roma, el burro se asoma.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, todo el lugar quedó en silencio al entrar los gemelos Kyriuu acompañados de una muchacha alegre y enérgica más baja que ellos. Kaito y Ayame voltearon a donde estaba Yuro pero ella se había vuelto a escabullir sin que lo notasen detrás de una pared saltando por la ventana al pasillo. El ceño de Zero se frunció más al distinguir solo la sombra en los últimos segundos de lo que había sido Yuro.

- ¿Por qué se fue?- susurró Masaki.

- Zero y Yuro se conocían y ella supuestamente está muerta.

Todas agrandaron los ojos al escuchar aquello... Yuro parecía más viva y coleante que nadie en ese lugar. Zero se acercó a ellas respaldado por sus dos acompañantes y miró a Kaito fijamente.

- ¡Ja! Menuda muerta viviente.- susurró Kaito con sarcasmo solo para ellas.

- ¿Qué pasó aqui?- preguntó Zero gruñendo a las chicas.

- Aunque pongas la peor cara que tienes, ellas no van a temerte, ¿sabes?- apoyó Kaito su mentón en su mano.- Han visto cosas peores que tú ayer.

Ichiru tironeó de la manga de su hermano con una sonrisa y al igual que Yuuki se sentaron con ellas. Zero, resignado, acercó una silla y se sentó junto con Kaito.

- Aunque dudo que haya algo más monstruoso que tú.- agregó Kaito logrando que todos rieran y se fuera un poco la tensión.

Zero le encajó un golpe suave en el hombro pero Kaito se lo sobó fulminándole con la mirada... Cualquiera dudaría que esos dos fuesen amigos.

- ¿Vas a comerte dos almuerzos?- preguntó Ichiru inocentemente a las dos bandejas.

La bandeja de Yuro seguía en la mesa intacta, nada faltaba excepto la manzana que había estado comiendo antes de mandar a su lugar a esa chica. Kaito se encogió de hombros y terminó de comer rápidamente. Guardó un pote de puré con carne en su mochila y se levantó.

- ¿Dónde vas, Kaito-kun?- le preguntó Yuki con la boca llena.

- Me olvidé algo en el salón, después nos vemos.

Y así desapareció. Zero se removió incómodo al sentir a todas mirándole con curiosidad. Mizuki decidió ser la que rompió el silencio.

- Dime, Zero, ¿ qué se siente ser un guardián? ¿Qué hacen realmente?

Él la taladreó con sus ojos púrpura-rosados y la ignoró completamente observándo el lugar por donde se había ido Kaito.

- Bueno, Yuki, mi hermano y yo somos guardianes.- respondió Ichiru apenado por la actitud de su gemelo.- Básicamente velamos por la seguridad de todos los estudiantes y hacemos cumplir las reglas.

- Tanto en lo común, como en Die Natch.- completó Dara con aburrimiento, ella quería ir con Itachi pero su mesa estaba llena de personajes extravagantes y chicas revoloteando alrededor. Yuki asintió algo sorprendida que supiesen de la existencia del mundo nocturno, pero todas se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿Y uds dos son novios?- Kira fue directamente al punto.

Zero casí escupió el agua y se atragantó, tociendo como si le faltara el aire. Yuki lo palmeó con cuidado y devoción sonriendole, lo cual calmó un poco a Zero. Tsubaki leyó su aura por curiosidad pura... Él también desprendía esa tristeza infinita pero un rojo carmesí bañaba con brillo todo. Era algo que reprimía también y se estremeció. Había visto esa cualidad antes... en Kira, en Ayame... En Kaname... ¿Zero era...?

- Nos hemos criado juntos.- explicó Yuki sonrojada y dándole miraditas complices a Zero que no eran devueltas.- Somos bastante cercanos...

* * *

**_Verte ser domado por otra,_**

**_del mismo modo que yo podía,_**

**_duele hasta lo más profundo._**

**_Rebela tu espíritu de tu nueva ama, por favor,_**

**_que no soporto que me olvides._**

* * *

Yuro golpeó el tronco del árbol que se agrietó bajo su fuerza. No lo soportaba. ¿Qué hacía esa mocosa sonriéndole a Zero? El corazón comenzó a dolerle y sus ojos se opacaron como túneles sin salida. No era justo para ella... Pero sí para Zero.

- ¿Te das cuenta que es tu culpa?

Yuroichi miró hacia el suelo dónde Kaito se apoyaba tranquilamente. Kaito la conocía mejor que nadie, habían vivido demasiado como compañeros y casi hermanos como para no darse cuenta lo que ocurría con el otro y era sólo él y a veces Yagari el que notaba lo que había detrás de su máscara. Detestaba eso. Su vista volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeras y los gemelos con esa... chica. Sus dientes chirriaron. ¿Qué si sabía que esto era culpa suya? Por supuesto, ella había decidido desaparecer. Kaito destapó un recipiente y el olor a carne asada con puré llegó a su olfato. No pudo evitar salivar y su panza rugió en respuesta al delicioso aroma. Ella bajó de un salto, la caída era de unos dos metros pero cayó de pie como un gato. Kaito se sentó junto con ella mientras almorzaba.

- Gracias.- le soltó entre bocado y bocado.- No solo por la comida, no le dijiste a Zero.

- No tengo problema en ayudarte.- suspiró exhausto.- Tampoco en mentirle a Zero, pero sí en no saber la razón y verte de ese modo.

Yuro enarcó una ceja sin entender y prosiguió devorando como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Kaito le agarró del mentón y la forzó a voltearse a él. A pesar de la resistencia, Yuu quedó debajo en una jaula hecha con las extremidades de Kaito que la observaba atentamente. Cuando iba a insultarle y a mandarlo al carajo, Kaito esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

- No puedes mentirme, Yuu-nee.- los ojos color chocolate de Kaito se ablandaron con una dulzura que pocos habían visto.- Tu máscara no sirve conmigo.

- Kaito.- le rogó cerrando los ojos.

Kaito recorrió cada detalle como si lo recordase de memoria. Su cicatriz en el mentón casi invisible que le había hecho un vampiro en una misión, sus labios rojos como pétalos de camelia, pestañas abundantes y negras como su pelo y esos ojos grises metálicos que parecía que podías sambullirte en ellos. Los ojos grises de Yuroichi se agrandaron de la sorpresa y la verguenza de la posición. Si alguien los viese, iba a malpensar todo. A Kaito no le importaba naide más que sus amigos de infancia... Ichiru, Zero... Yuu-chan.

- Puedo verte realmente, Yuu. - siguió ardiendo de la rabia que le daba verla así.- Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras que no tienes un corazón o sentimientos... Pero sé que no es así, sufres por algo que no tengo idea qué es, y te preocupas por gente que a penas conoces... Esa es la Yuroichi Hakyoku que conocí. Que se paraba frente al indefenso sin importar cuantos golpes recibiese.

Yuro cerró los ojos con fuerza negando todo lo que le había dicho Kaito con la cabeza. Kaito pudo ver sus rasgos crisparse por la furia y pudo esquivar a tiempo la patada que le fue a propinar en la entrepierna. Yuro se levantó de un salto y se alejó de él unos pasos. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de amargura y una locura profunda.

- ¡No sabes nada!- le gritó.- ¡Así que déjame en paz!

Con la velocidad propia de una cazadora, lo dejó atrás. Kaito golpeó el árbol sin entender. ¿Qué era la pieza que le faltaba que había cambiado tanto a Yuro? Ella seguía estando allí pero se aniquilaba a sí misma.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacen aqui?- se sorprendió Masaki dejando caer el celular al ver entrar a Mizuki y Kira en lo que era la cancha de basquet.

- Tenemos gimnasia.- respondió Kira con un bostezo y saludó a Dara y Ayame que estaban entrando en calor.- ¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Yuro desde el almuerzo?

Sus compañeras negaron apenadas. Yuroichi había desaparecido y hasta hace una hora Tsubaki no había dado noticias de haberla encontrado. Claro, que desde ese momento, habían entrado a gimnasia las chicas de segundo año. Según lo que Kira tenía entendido, los cuatro años se dividían en mujeres y varones para hacer actividad física sin importar comisión, lo que significaba que Ruka conocería a sus dos compañeras. También esa era la razón por la que ellas estuviesen juntas. Los chicos podían irse antes ese día al tener ellas clase de deportes, pero al día siguiente les tocaría a ellos la dulce tortura. Así con todos los años.

- ¡Chicas!- las llamó Yuki Cross con otra chica mientras saludaba.

- Yuki.- sonrió Masaki saludándole.

- Genial, ¿tenemos con ella también?- sonó poco emocionada Dara que no le había caído muy bien la chica.

- Está en primero.- bufó Ayame.

Algo les decía a las dos que una de las razones de la desaparición de Yuro tenía que ver con esa chica... o con Zero por lo menos. La otra chica se presentó como Sayori Wakaba, mejor amiga de Yuki, y se dedicó a escuchar todas las sandeces que decía su amiga mientras esperaban al profesor que parecía estar llegando tarde. Masaki ya estaba como pegote al igual que Mizuki con Yuki, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo tontas que se ven?- bostezó Kira.

- Son demasiado... energéticas.- le respondió Ayame viendolas a ellas y sintiendose cansada de golpe.

- Y chillonas...- la secundó Dara.

Una sombra se elevó tapándolas a las tres y una risa macabra se escuchó haciéndolas saltar de las gradas.

- ¡He aquí el poder de la juventud que va a explotar!- gritó el desquiciado que las asustó.

Dara se lo quedó viendo por un momento. Si le hubiesen dicho que se encontraría con ese especímen de hombre tan... extravagante, jamás hubiese entrado a Asylum. Las mallas verdes se le ceñían al cuerpo y el cabello color negro al estilo tazón. Unas cejotas opacaban cualquier cosa más que tuviese en el rostro. Era... rídiculo. Después vio a Ayame y a Kira, que del susto se habían abrazado cual niñitas.

- ¡Mira que dulce la amistad joven!- dijo apuntándolas con una sonrisa brillante de publicidad de cepillos de dientes.

Kira y Ayame se empujaron y apuntaron la una a la otra con asco. Dara se rió entre dientes, como le había errado ese señor al suponer que eran amigas...

- Soy Might Guy, la bestia verde de Asylum, y su profesor de gimnasia, señoritas.

- Debe-ser-una-broma.- dijo Masaki con un tic en la ceja.- ¿De dónde mierda sacó esa ropa?

- Parece que no.- le respondió Mizuki.- Encima me han dicho que un compañero de tercer año es la copia.

Ayame se hizo un facepalm. No sabía si por el horror que tenía en frente o pensar que habría alguien imitando a ese personaje...

- Mira que tengo muchos años, pero jamás vi semejante... cosa.- le susurró Kira a Dara totalmente horrorizada.

Guy seguía haciendo poses a lo loco y "haciendo crecer las llamas de la juventud". Hasta que notó a algunas estudiantes caminar a la salida sin tomarle en serio. Con la velocidad de un rayo, apareció frente a ellas causandoles un pre infarto.

- Chicas, quiero a todas en el campo de juego norte.- señaló la puerta.- Empezaremos con un calentamientos suave... Unos tres km corriendo y 1000, no 1200 abdominales.

A todas las alumnas casi se les va el alma al cuerpo. ¡¿En serio eso era posible?! ¿Qué clase de monstruo les había tocado como profesor de gimnasia?

- Alguna debe haber hecho algo muy malo como para que él nos dé clase.- dijo Dara queriendo darse un tiro en la cien.- ¡¿Por qué, Kami-sama?!

Kira y Ayame se miraron entre sí culpándose la una a la otra... Se podría decir que si sacaban las cartas sobre la mesa ninguna de las dos pasaba por santa patrona de inocentes... Menos si se hablaba de aniquilar vampiros o succionar sangre.

Para cuando llegaron al campo norte, las de segundo año seguían allí elongando. Al parecer ya terminaban su clase de deporte. Kira pudo distinguir a Ruka y a Tsubaki, ambas sentadas en las gradas de piedra y alguien estaba recostado con la cabeza colgando al vacío pero no podían distinguir quién era.

- ¿Profesor Kisame, podríamos irnos ya? - preguntó una de las de segundo.

- ¿Uds? ¿Irse? Si la han pasado vagoneando.- rió el hombre.

Tenía la piel algo azulada y ojos muy pequeños. Lo que espantaba en serio era su sonrisa. Era muy parecido al de un tiburón. De hecho, su presencia era como sentir a deprador al acecho. Todas las estudiantes gimieron al unísono, incluidas Tsubaki (que estaba colorada de tanto ejercicio y parecía necesitar un pulmotor) y Ruka.

- ¿Vagas?- se quejó Ruka masajeandose las pantorrillas.- Hemos hecho 5 km corriendo, más de 2000 abdominales distintos, cruzados, a 90 grados, y ya me olvidé el resto de los nombres. Sin contar que además jugamos un partido de fútbol.

Kira nunca había visto a Ruka gritar o perder el control de aquella manera. El tipo realmente les habia torturado, lo que le hacía pensar que le quedaba el resto de su existencia en ese lugar... Una academia militar era un día en un parque de diversiones.

- Haremos un trato.- sonrió aún más el Profesor de gym de las de segundo, Kisame Hoshigaki.- Si una de uds puede hacer un vuelo perfecto en la barra fija de gimnasia, podrán irse.

- ¿Ninguna tontería más?- se escuchó desde las gradas.

Ruka y Tsubaki paldecieron al ver al cadáver que se mantenía recostado en las gradas y todas dieron un pasillo para que pasase Yuroichi Hakyoku con cara de pocos aigos. Kisame chirrió los diente y Yuro se quedó delante suyo con los brazos cruzados.

- Si hago eso, todas pueden irse, ¿no?

Antes que Kisame pudiese asentir o reírse de ella, Yuro corrió en picada a la barra fija situada a 2,95mts. Saltó agarrandose perfectamente de la barra como si enrealidad estuviese al alcance de sus manos y giró como un molinete sobre la misma barra. Hacia atrás y adelante hizo fuerza centrifuga cambiando de agarre y girando sobre ella misma. Entonces, con una última vuelta se soltó quedando en el aire extendida. Los ojos de Kisame y Might casi se salieron de sus cuencas al verla dar un salto mortal atrás doble y agrupado, y cayendo de pie como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hacer lo que los campeones olímpicos de gimnasia. Con toda la haraganería, caminó hasta sus compañeras y todas la dejaron seguir hasta los vestuarios.

-¿ Ya nos podemos ir?- susurró una otra vez y Kisame todavía con la boca abierta asintió.

- ¡No! ¡Esa actitud tan cool me ha hecho quedar mal!- gritó Might Guy-sensei sin poder creer lo de la chica de recién.

Kira, Dara, Ayame, Mizuki y Masaki se reunieron en un círculo pensativas.

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda salvarnos de la tortura y apostarle que podemos hacer lo mismo?- propuso Masaki.

- Yo creo que sí.- le dijo Ayame.

- Si ella falla, yo voy.- le secundó Kira.

Como un equipo de futbol o cualquier deporte juntaron las manos y las separaron unidas por esa meta.

- Oy, Guy-sensei.- llamó Dara- Tenemos una propuesta...

Lo que ninguna sabía fue que dos chicos de ojos púrpura tirando al rosado habían visto la escena desde el segundo piso. Junto a ellos Kaito se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Zero e Ichiru estaban asombrados... y peor. Las manos del gemelo mayor temblaban entre la incrudelidad y el dolor que lo embargaba. Los ojos de Zero brillaron con un carmesí descontrolado y estampó a Kaito en la pared.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?- le rugió.

Ichiru trató de calmar a su hermano pero este lo alejó con facilidad. El aire se escapaba de los pulmones de Kaito que trataba de zafarse del agarre mortal de Zero.

- Lo supe anoche.- susurró con lo último que quedaba de aire y Zero lo soltó.

Al ver que se alejaba en el pasillo, Kaito se incorporó del suelo y corrió tras él.

- Zero, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

- Nii-san, ¿no estas feliz?- trató de apaciguarlo Ichiru.- Yuu-neechan está viva.

Zero se paró en seco y golpeó la pared que se redució a polvo por la fuerza de Zero. Sus ojos se fueron apagando de ese rojo sediento pero la rabia no.

- No, pero voy a aclarar esto.

La mano de Zero se apoyó sobre su Bloody Rose.

- Zero, no...

- No me detengas, Kaito.

Y dicho eso, Zero saltó por la ventana y desapareció en el bosque. Kaito tembló al pensar lo que Zero podría hacerle... Yuro estaba en peligro. Corrió escaleras abajo e interceptó a Tsubaki que estaba tranquilamente sentada en las gradas mirando el "plan" de las otras para escapar de la tortura.

- ¡¿Dónde está Yuroichi?!

Antes que pudiese responderle el grito de Dara llamando a alguien les hizo estremecer.

- ¡Yuroichi!

Ayame tomó a Dara en brazos antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y sus ojos volaron directamente a Kaito.

- ¿Qué pasó con Yuro?- le preguntó temiendo lo peor.

- No lo sé.- negó Dara.- Hay muchas sombras a su alrededor... La consumen... Ella...

Entonces se escuchó un disparo a lo lejos del bosque, cuando la noche caía. Cuando el bosque despertaba otra vez y se alimentaba de las sombras que podían destruirlo todo. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos... Cantando con tristeza a la madre luna que había dejado de brillar por una noche.

* * *

**_Las pesadillas no son lo peor._**

**_La certeza de que ocurrió realmente es lo que devora mi cordura._**

**_Las sombras exteriores no son lo que me preocupan,_**

**_sino las que consumen mi corazón._**


	6. 5: Nightmare 1

Seguido por Ayame, Ichiru y Kira, Kaito se adentró en el bosque con el corazón a mil por hora. Su mente solo pensaba en una persona y se repetía su nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tras haber dejado a Dara en las manos de Masaki, Mizuki y Tsubaki que se encaminaron a la enfermería, ellos salieron disparados guiados por ambas "vampirezas" que seguían el olor de Yuroichi como sabuesos.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- se horrorizó Kira al ser la primera en llegar.

Había mucha ceniza y cuerpos plagados. En el centro Zero y Yuroichi trataban de recuperar el aliento, y esta última sangraba desde su brazo derecho.

- Yuro-nee.- gritó Ichiru corriendo hacia ella al verla herida.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Vampiros.- contestó Zero con molestia y arrastró a su hermano lejos de Yuroichi que se sostenía el brazo.

Ichiru iba a protestar y volver con Yuro pero la mirada de Zero lo detuvo y ella le hizo un gesto que se fuese. Kira tragó con fuerza eran 10, 12 vampiros. Más los que se habían vuelto polvo. Y solo ellos dos habían acabado con todos ellos. El miedo y una mezcla de respeto fundió su corazón pero la sangre cantaba en su nariz y sus colmillos se alargaron. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y los de Ayame se volvieron rojos como la sangre.

- Controlense, chupa sangres.- gruñó Kaito. La amabilidad se había esfumado al ver a Yuroichi herida.- ¿Qué pensabas al meterte al bosque sola y sin un arma, idiota?

Kaito le dio un golpe en la cabeza con rudeza pero Yuro no pareció sentirlo. Él suspiró y se arrodilló junto a ella. Vio en su expresión una mezcla de ira y de tristeza. Seguramente tenía que ver con su encuentro con Zero.

- ¿Estás bien, Hakyoku-san?- preguntó Kira tratando de ignorar la sed.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- se encogió de hombros la morocha.- Solo fue descuidada y uno de los vampiros me arañó un poco. No es nada.

- No parece no ser nada.- le regañó Ayame desgarrando la tela de la camisa de Yuro.

No era la marca de una garra, sino un agujero en su brazo perfectamente contorneado que atravesaba la carne y salía del otro lado. Era demasiado evidente que era la herida de una bala. Kaito siseó con evidente furia y se paró para seguir a los gemelos Kyriuu pero Yuro lo detuvo.

- ¡Ni lo pienses, Yuroichi!- le gritó furioso.- ¡Te disparó!

- Y mató al vampiro que estaba a punto de matarme.

Kira y Ayame enarcaron una ceja. Era evidente que ella estaba mintiendo, pero si Kaito no se resignaba esa discusión iba a durar varias horas. Las dos albinas se sentaron por las dudas mirando a los dos cazadores insultarse el uno al otro.

- ¿Crees que no sé que Zero es capaz de matar a 10 vampiros él solo sin lastimar a otro? No trates de encubrirlo.

- ¡¿Qué si me disparó?! Me lo merezco, ¿no?

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y Kaito la dejó allí parada dando zancadas hacia el edificio de clases.

- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Kaito la ignoró completamente y, al pasar por al lado de las dos, se detuvo.

- Arrastrenla a la enfermería, si hace falta, no puedo soportar su actitud de imbécil.

Ayame miró a Yuroichi que parecía realmente herida por las palabras de Kaito, más cuando este se fue.

- Bueno, vamos a curarte ese brazo...

* * *

**Nightmare 1: I've never told you what I do for living**

* * *

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le sonrió la bellísima enfermera.

Dara asintió sin poder dejar de sentirse algo débil. Antes no le sucedían esas cosas. Sus poderes no la debilitaban como aquí. Tsubaki había ido por el corredor a avisarle a Yagari-sensei de la situación y solo Masaki y Mizuki le acompañaban ahora. Cuando la enfermera volvió a irse, Masaki se sentó junto a la camilla donde estaba recostada.

- ¿Qué fue eso de "muchas sombras la rodean" o lo que sea que dijiste?

Dara se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta como para armar un escándalo? La muerte es inevitable de todas formas. Dara negó y dirigió su vista a la ventana. Un gorrión voló cerca de su ventana y cantó con melancolía. No le gustaba estar torada cuando Yuroichi podría estar en peligro o... muerta.

Las imágenes de su infancia consumieron su mente. Sus padres, el accidente... Itachi reconfortándola en un abrazo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de una patada. Ayame y Yuroichi entraron con la morocha sosteniendo una tela contra su brazo ensangrentado.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron las tres al unísono.

- Luego les cuento.- dijo Ayame haciendo que Yuro se sentase en el banquillo.- ¿Está la enfermera?

Las palabras le quedaron en la boca porque cuando entró la mujer, Ayame sacó una navaja y la colocó contra la garganta de ella con la velocidad de la luz. Al mismo segundo, una cuchilla más corta se clavó en la chaqueta de la enfermera clavándola contra la pared e inmovilizándola.

- ¡Chicas!- chilló Mizuki horrorizada por sus acciones.

- No te muevas, Mizu.- le ordenó Yuro todavía sentada.- ¿Qué demonios piensa el director al poner una pura sangre como enfermera?

- ¿Segura que es pura sangre?- olfateó Ayame solo distinguiendo el olor a vampiro.- De todas formas...¿cómo sabes?

Mizuki le pegó con su carpeta a Ayame en el hombro logrando que la soltara y le indicó a Yuro que no moviese ni un dedo intentando atacarla.

- Lamento si mis compañeras fueron... agresivas.

- Diría que no suelen ser así, pero siempre son así.- dijo Dara desde la camilla.- Aunque no estaban mal.

Mizuki y Masaki se quedaron mirando a Dara como si no entendiesen y ella apuntó a la enfermera.

- Si es un vampiro... En cuanto a lo de Pura sangre no sé que es eso.

- Uno que puede transformar a otros, en palabras sencillas.- le contestó Ayame con un mala cara.

La mujer seguía sin decir nada en su favor, solo miraba a Yuroichi con una sonrisa desmedida. La morocha no se achicó ante su mirada y le hizo fuck you como si la estuviese saludando. Si algo había que aplaudirle a Yuro era la incapacidad de demostrar emoción alguna.

- Shizuka Hio, ¿no? - dijo finalmente Ayame.- Recuerdo tu ficha en mi organización. Fuiste marcada como extremadamente peligrosa.

- ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?- preguntó Masaki asustada de repente.

- Simplemente cuido de mi cachorrito especial.- sonrió tenuemente la enfermera.- Ahora, ¿puedo encargarme de tu herida?

Ayame sacó su espada y la afiló con el cuchillo mirando directamente a Shizuka. Dara se levantó y cruzó los brazos observándo detenidamente a la vampireza. Iban a respaldar a Yuro si hacía falta. Masaki y Mizuki también escudaron a las otras. Shizuka las fulminó con la mirada algo divertida por la situación.

- Qué humanas más peculiares... Aunque no podrían hacer nada contra mí.- susurró sacando utensilios de la caja más cercana.-Puede que la híbrida me lastime pero... Todas estarían muertas ante un parpadeo.

Mizuki se tensó al sentir la mirada peligrosa de la mujer. Masaki comenzó a hiperventilar del miedo y Dara vio como una sombra espectral se sumía sobre todas ellas. De soslayo, Dara pudo ver que Ayame sudaba frío y sus ojos se volvían escarlata otra vez... Esa mujer... Realmente podía asesinarlas.

- Yo dudaría en lastimarlas si fuera tú.

La advertencia flotó en el aire y Shizuka se largó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Te atreves a amenazarme?

- Dara.- la llamó Yuro.- Dime, ¿qué ves en la linde del bosque?

Dara hizo caso de lo que le decía Yuro y vio muchas sombras acercarse hacia el lugar. Como el atardecer caía, ella no podía distinguir mucho. Se volteó a ver a Shizuka y notó como la muerte pendía sobre ella. El piso volvió a darle vueltas y antes que cayese, Yuro y Ayame la sostuvieron.

- ¿Qué viste?- le preguntó la albina de ojos de sangre.

- La muerte.- sentenció Dara apuntando el dedo hacia Shizuka.

La vampireza rió otra vez pero entre dientes y le indicó a Yuro que se sentase en la camilla.

- Esta bien... Prometo no morderlas...

* * *

Kira iba tranquilamente caminando por un pasillo, ¿que hacia hay? Simple, buscaba una de las chicas que se había enterado del odio que le tenia al cabeza de hielo (o mejor llamado Gray Fullbuster) y se había puesto a discutir, y Kira le había dicho que era de todo menos bonita, y claro que entre insulto y insulto la chica termino en la enfermería y ella con el director y Kuran. Un gruñido se le escapo de tan solo pensar en el sermón que le había dado el idiota de Kuran, todo culpa de la chiquilla esa, después de todo, si no hubiesen dicho que solo lo odiaba por que no quería admitir que le gustaba no la tendría que haber golpeado...

Ahora estaba buscándola para darle una lección.

-¿Qué pasa, llamitas, molesta por que te regañaron?

Sabia quien le había hablado, por su culpa la mitad de la población femenina quería golpearla. Así que se volteo a encararlo y le diría de todo menos que era lindo...

-Mira, hielo andante, se que te crees la gran cosa, pero déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado.- lo enfrentó con pocas pulgas.- No eres mas que un estúpido engreído, y mas te vale decirle a todas esas zorras que me dejen en paz si no quieres que te mate lenta y dolorosamente.

Él sonrió aún más al escucharla. Maldito Fullbuster.

- Desaparece de mi vista, que por mas que te crees el chico mas apuesto del universo no lo eres...

Y ella hubiese seguido insultándolo si no fuera por que el la acorralo de golpe contra la pared y se acerco peligrosamente.

-Tú te crees demasiado para ser una simple chupasangre, zorra-

Y hay firmo su sentencia de muerte...

Con el poco espacio que tenia logro darle un rodillazo en el estomago, ya que el estaba inclinado no necesito mucho esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero ese día nada le podía salir bien. Kaname la sujeto antes de que lograra golpearlo y le lanzo una mirada gélida, que ella no tuvo problemas en devolver.

Odiar a ese pura sangre era poco... Si fuese po ella lo mataría ahí mismo.

- Kain, parece que no te quedó claro lo que hablamos hace un rato.

- No me jodas, ni que fueras el puto rey del mundo, ¿por qué tienes que joderme la vida las 24 horas del dia?- le preguntó de manera retórica.- ¡déjame en paz, Kuran!

Definitivamente, mataría a sus padres por meterla ahí. Si existía un infierno para ella, lo había encontrado. Iba a darle su paliza al maldito rey vampiro cuando un grito resonó por el pasillo. De una voz que ella conocía perfectamente. Se zafó de Kaname y corrió en dirección a la voz. Sabía que probablemente tanto Gray como Kuran la estuviesen siguiendo. Le importaba poco y nada.

- ¡Tsubaki!

La joven de pelo color chocolate y rubio la miró con miedo. Dos hombres, más bien de su raza, la tenían acorralada. Uno de ellos la mantenía cm sobre el suelo ahorcándola contra la pared.

_Mierda, va a desmayarse..._

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y pudo ver como ese maldito le clavaba las uñas en el cuello a Tsubaki haciéndola sangrar. Antes que ella supiese lo que pasaba, unas llamaradas alcanzaron a los dos y quemaron sus pies logrando que se cayeran al suelo. Agarró a Tsubaki en el aire mientras caía y las llamas les envolvieron como un escudo contras esos dos idiotas... Y entonces llegó la caballería.

- Yaro, yaro... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Gray haciéndose sonar sus nudillos e intimidando a los dos vampiros.- Parece que no controlas bien a tus sanguijuelas, Kuran...

Los fríos ojos de Kaname se clavaron en los muchachos y estos comenzaron a temblar.

- ¿Saben lo que les pasa a aquellos que lastiman a otro compañero aquí dentro?- la voz de Kaname era suave y relajada pero de ese modo intimidaba aún más.- ¿No? Levántense, escorias.

Kira sintió el poder que fluía de las venas de Kaname y estuvo a punto de obedecerle también. Los otros dos se pararon al mejor estilo zombie y como hipnotizados se fueron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron Kira y Gray.-¿Un super poder de pura sangre?

Kaname sonrió un poco pero a Kira le dio miedo. ¿Qué tanto podía controlarlos? Él podría ordenarle lo que fuese y ella obligatoriamente obedecería. Una idea pasó por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no le ordenaba que no se mandase cagada tras cagada?

- Algo así.- él volvió hacia Tsubaki y tocó levemente la frente de la chica inconsciente.

Tsubaki despertó abruptamente y miró a Kaname con terror. Él le tendió la mano y ella se le aferró con fuerza como si su vida dependiese de ello. Kira sintió que estaba fuera de lugar al igual que Gray y los dos se alejaron tenuemente de ellos dos. A pesar de ello, el super oído de Kira no evitó que los escuchara.

- ¿Está bien, Tsubaki-san?

Pudo asumir que ella asentía. También escuchó su corazón acelerarse. Por Dios no... Cualquier cosa menos la cursilería de la chica de secundaria enamorada... Odiaba todo ese rollo de película barata...

- Bueno...- comenzó la cabeza de cubito cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos.- No eres tan mala como creía.

Kira parpadeó numerosas veces sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

- Soy peor.- sonrió de manera que él diese unos pasos atrás, pero no lo hizo.

- No. Salvaste a esa chica de tu propia especie... Y es humana.

Kira lo dudaba de eso último, aunque sí. Ella no había dudado en ir a su rescate. Se encogió de hombros como si no le importase. Todo por mantener su imagen. Gray evitó reírse y miró por la ventana donde vio a un pelirrojo correr de una rubia. Vio al chico negar frustrado e irse por el pasillo. Antes de dar la vuelta se volvió y se le quedó viendo por un momento logrando que Kira se sonrojase un poco.

- Ni pienses que esto cambia de algún modo lo mucho que detesto.- le gritó a la defensiva.

Y pudo oír la risa clara y resonante de Fullbuster cuando se fue con sus amigos.

* * *

_**La noche llega y veo la oscuridad absorbiendo tu alma.**_

_**La muerte me preocupa cuando pende sobre nuestras cabezas, **_

_**en un hilo demasiado fino como para sostenerlo.**_

_**Tengo miedo, sálvame.**_

_**La luz está demasiado lejos como para verte**_

_**y necesito el calor de tu cuerpo.**_

* * *

La noche había caído ya y todas estaban en sus camas a punto de dormirse. Gracias a Dios, el cuarto de las otras estaba listo para usarse. Todas estaban a punto de dormirse, más Yuro que estaba molida por la herida y Kala extrañamente no había llegado todavía. Pero Masaki no tenía sueño...

-Oy, Mizu-chan.

- ¿Hm?- le respondió la otra albina abriendo un ojo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó posando sus ojos dispares en la chica que dormía en la otra cama.- Comprendo que Dara, Ayame, Kira y Yuro esten aquí, pero nosotras... Ven la muerte, son vampiros, cazadores de monstruos o ambos y todo me confunde más sobre la razón por la que me llamaron.

- Y te preguntas que relación tenemos con esto.- se asomó Tsubaki desde la cama cucheta.

Masaki asintió algo avergonzada dado a que no había podido contener su curiosidad. Tsubaki bajó de un salto de su cama y se sentó junto a Mizuki. Mizu-chan siempre estaba endemoniadamente perfecta todas las mañanas como si fuese una muñeca. Sus ojos celestes y su pelo albino tirando al rosadole hacían recordar al invierno y a la eternidad en soledad. En cambio, Tsu-chan tenía una mezcla de rubia y morocho, de colores cálidos como el otoño. Y como tal estación le daba una sensación de belleza, pérdida y nostalgia.

- Veo el aura de las personas.- soltó Tsubaki abrazándo sus piernas al juntarlas a su pecho.- Y los lazos que tienen las personas.

El silencio que mantuvieron las dos observándole le animó a seguir hablando.

- Y no solo eso, a veces tengo recuerdos que no viví y estoy segura de que no son míos... y aquí es peor.

- Mi familia son vampiros.- al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Masaki y Tsubaki suspiró.- Soy adoptada, y mi hermano mayor salió de viaje y no podía ir con él, así que me dejó aquí.

Mizuki decidió guardarse su pasado muy extenso y doloroso. No había necesidad de revivir lo que había pasado. De solo pensarlo... se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Tsubaki lo notó y la tapó con la manta. Mizuki se apoyó en ella como si pudiese así escaparse de todo lo malo.

- Bueno, yo no tengo rayos láser ni ninguna habilidad fuera de lo usual...solo una infinita curiosidad y torpeza, mezclada con mi mala suerte y agudeza al observar.

-¿ A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, desde que cumplí 15... he ido metiéndome en situaciones ridículamente peligrosas y vinculadas al mundo sibrenatural. Eran solo coincidencias... me metía en antros porque escuchaba ruidos extraños y terminaba en huyendo de un sabueso infernal o vampiros, o cosas así.

- No existen las coincidencias.- le dijo Tsu mientras Mizu bostezaba como para comerse a alguien.- Ya vamonos a dormir, no saben lo que frí hoy con el profesor Kisame... está loco.

Mizu y Maki rieron. Gracias a las acrobacias de Ayame y la apuesta con Guy-sensei se habían salvado del mismo destino.

* * *

Yuro se aseguró por tercera vez que todas estuviesen profundamente dormidas antes de salir del piso, incluídas las otras. Kala había vuelto a la mitad de la noche y se había ido directo a la cama para su gran suerte. Tomó a Hitzaile, su ballesta, y varias flechas para eliminar vampiros junto con otras dos muy especiales, contenían acónito o matalobos. No iba a ser tan tonta como para conifarse que estaba en un lugar seguro como esta tarde. Revisó las puntadas sobre su herida y se escabulló sobre la noche. Encontró lo que buscaba más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Una gran manada de ciervos pastaba cerca del lago escondido. Tenía que ser muy silenciosa. Esos animales poseían los nervios más sensibles y los oídos más agudos para escapar de sus cazadores. Pensó en lo cálido de sus cuerpos al morderlos y en lo rico que era al alimentarse luego de semanas sin comer, simplemente se le hizo agua a la boca. Tenía que matar tres o cuatro para los otros...

Tensó la ballesta y disparó a una madre y a su cría sin piedad alguna. La naturaleza era cruel y ella también. Los otros alertados comenzaron a escapar, pero ella corrió más rápido al más cercano y lo montó clavándole a Morilec en el cuello y logrando que se desangrase. El alpha, el ciervo líder, tomó carrera para golpearla con su cornamenta pero ella agarró su flecha de acónito y la disparó justo dando en la frente. Cayó a cm de ella que sonrió con triunfo. Ella nunca fallaba en un tiro.

Oyó pisadas detrás suyo y distinguió a la figura que esperaba encontrar entre los arbustos.

- Llegas tarde, Eisenhut, y la cena ya está lista.

* * *

Estaba en el pasillo de una gran casa. La música provenía de algún sitio y ella quería saber de dónde. Era extraño, pero no parecía haber nadie más en casa.

-¿Hola?- llamó Dara tocando la primer puerta.

Nada. Abrió y se encontró con una habitación vacía y acomodada como si estuviese esperando a alguien, y esa gente hubiese desparecido en el aire sin dejar rastro. Tampoco provenía allí la música. Intentó con la segunda puerta y estaba exactamente igual a la primera. Había algo terriblemente familiar con el lugar. Bajó por una larga escalera hacia un comedor. Chaquetas desgatadas colgadas en las sillas y la comida podrida a la mitad. La misma sensación de que hubiesen desaparecido todos sus habitantes la embargó. ¿Qué ocurría ahí?

Una sombra movió las cortinas logrando que ella diese un salto. Ok, para la próxima nada de jugar "Amnesia" antes de dormir. Una risita resonó por el pasillo y ella caminó hacia allí. Vio a una chica de pelo blanco y largo, muy largo, su pelo llegaba hasta el piso y ella lo arrastraba. También caía sobre su cara impidiéndole ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Sabes dónde estoy?- le preguntó Sandara sin obtener más que una risilla que le puso los pelos de punta. La chica corrió hacia unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano y Dara tuvo que correr también. En la oscuridad no podía ver nada, y le daba una horrible sensación. Notó que estaba descalza cuando piso un charco de algo viscoso y líquido. ¿Habría caminado dormida? Con las manos extendidas hacia adelante siguió caminando y chocó con unas barras de metal. Prendió un cerillo (que mágicamente había encontrado en su bolsillo) y notó que las barras se unían contra la pared formando una jaula. El cerillo se consumío y tuvo que prender otro.

Cuando alzó la mano, dio un grito desgarrador. No podía ser, no podía ser.

Se metió entre las barras y corrió hacia el hombre clavado en estacas contra la pared. Al tocarlo, su piel se notó helada. Estaba muerto desde hace horas y la sangre era lo que bañaba el piso y sus pies. La música se hizo más fuerte y más fuerte, como si celebrasen un baile y ella estuviese al lado de la orquesta. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos. Entonces las manos frías del cadáver se aferraron a sus muñecas y ella dio un grito.

La mirada vacía de Itachi demostraba que realmente estaba muerto y finos hilos se aferraban a todo su cuerpo como si fuera una marioneta. No sólo eso... Arriba... Era una tela de araña. Había una enorme y asquerosa tarántula de marionetista que le miraba directamente como si fuese una presa que comer.

La risa de la niña le llegó de la misma araña.

- ¿No te gusta lo que hice con Itachi-san? ¿Tal vez te gustaría más así?

De la espalda de Itachi nacieron tres patas de araña, más como las de una mantis y se clavaron en el piso rompiendo los adoquines. Sandara comenzó a retroceder pero la voz de Itachi gimió su nombre.

- Dara... Por favor... Dara.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuro volvió a darle una cachetada a Dara y ella despertó de un salto con el corazón a mil por hora. Había regresado para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras a punto de tener un infarto debido a un sueño y las otras dos tratando de despertarla. Los ojos de Dara se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozó casi despertando a todo el edificio por el nombre de su amigo.

- Voy por él.- suspiró Ayame al sentir que los latidos de Dara volvían a la normalidad.

Después de unos minutos llegó Itachi con la híbrida y ella se lanzó a sus brazos toda mocosa y llorando. Los otras tres se fueron al living donde palmaron en el lugar donde se apoyaron. Kira y Ayame en los sillones, Yuro en la alfombra con un almohadón. Itachi abrazó con fuerza a su amiga pidiendo que se calara y cuando lo logró, pidió que le explicase lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué piensas que veo en mis sueños?- volvió a alterarse negando con la cabeza.

Itachi suspiró y la sentó en su regazo.

- Dara, sé que es mucho pedir... pero no creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos.- al ver que Dara iba a volver a llorar le explicó.- No es por tí, si no porque estos sueños se repetirán seguramente. No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir, no sabes lo que sigo haciendo dentro de Akatsuki.

- No me interesa.- explotó Dara.- Eres mi amigo, siempre lo has sido. Y eres lo último que me queda. Aún si eres elpeor hombre del mundo, pateas ancianitas y quemas gatitos vivos, quiero protegerte.

- Es mucho peor que eso, Dara.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le puso esa mirada firme que él bien conocía. No habia nada en el mundo que hiciese que Dara cambiase de opinión sobre ese tema.

- Deberías alejarte de mí por los dos... Pero necesitas dormir.- finalmente dijo metiéndose a su cama con ella como hacia de niño.

Ella le hizo lugar y los brazos de Itachi la atrajeron contra él. Dara apoyó su cabeza en el firme pecho del Uchiha y casi ronroneó como un gatito. Pronto siento a Morfeo tirando de ella a la vez que sus párpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad.

- ¿Cuándo me despierte estarás aquí?

No pudo escuchar la respuesta porque ya estaba dormida... Claro que cuando abrió los ojos vio que él se habia ido.

* * *

_**Cierra el pico... Cierra el pico... Cierra el pico.**_

Esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Ayame mientras el profesor Hidan les daba Historia de la cultura. Miró a Dara y a Masaki, a toda la división B que estaban prestando atención. Su garganta le quemaba como nunca antes. Era como un hierro a fuego vivo dentro de ella.

Ella sabía que le pasaba, pero nunca antes la había sufrido tanto. La sed la consumía por primera vez. Miró a su compañero de adelante para distraerse. Otro error. Pudo localizar fácilmente su vena y un deseo de morder y acabar ese dolor se apoderó de ella.

Negó con la cabeza. Ella era humana... no podía. Estaba prohibído. Su respiración se aceleró y se sintió observaba. Desde el patio, Kuran Kaname la vigilaba con Takuma a su lado. ¡¿Qué no tenían nada más que hacer?! Su mano se aferró al borde de la mesa que se partió levemente. Las ventanas comenzaron a resquebrajarse y su voluntad también. Se mordió el labio y su propia sangre entró a su boca logrando que sus colmillos se alargaran un poco.

Tengo que hacer algo.

Cerró los ojos pero eso solo lo empeoró y ahí todo se fue al carajo. Las ventanas explotaron hacia dentro una tras otra y como un huracán el viento azotó todo. Papeles, bancos, todo voló con el tornado que había entrado por sorpresa y silencioso. Los alumnos corrieron en descontrol, otros se resguardaron contra el piso.

- Ayame, cálmate.- le llegó la voz de Kuran incluso desde esa altura.

- No puedo.-le siseó agarrandose del pelo y sacudiendo su cabeza.

- Te lo ordeno.

El cuerpo de Ayame obedeció inmediatamente ante el control mental del pura sangre y eso la hizo entrar en pánico. ¿Él podía controlarla también? Miró el desastre que había ocasionado y la cara de Yagari al entrar y verla allí.

- Srta. Nii, acompañeme, por favor.

Ella siguió a Toga hasta la clase de Yuro y ella le rogó al cielo que no la llamasen. Seguramente la humallaría de saber lo que había sucedido... y Yagari lo hizo de todos modos. Los tres se dirigieron hacia su oficina y las encerró allí con él. Perturbador.

-Lo pensé en el momento de admitirte y la única razón que no te obligué, Ayame, fue porque pertenecías a Uroboros y tu aparente control.

- No sé lo que pasó allí.- se excusó tímidamente y enojada consigo misma.

- Si lo sabes.- se estiró Yuro aburrida.- Tenías sed, manifestaste tus poderes al sentirte amenazada.

Ayame la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Solo los vampiros nobles, nacidos así, tenían esas habilidades.

- Algunos vampiros la desarrollan con la suficiente ingesta de sangre.- le respondió Yagari como si leyese su mente.- Y voy a asignarte un tutor vampírico y un guardián.

-Para vigilarme. - enarcó una ceja Ayame.

-Para protegerte si los vampiros te crean problemas por ser de la secta asesina.-le corrigió el sensei.- Yuro.

La chica asintió como si hubiese previsto que para eso había sido llamada. La miró con desgano y sacó a Morilec, la espada legendaria de los Hakyoku.

- Muerde a alguien y te mato, Ayame.- a pesar de la amenaza, Ayame no notó agresividad sino algo de descepción.

-No te preocupes que si eso pasa, yo misma lo haré.

- Bien, porque detestaría hacerlo.-dijo suavemente sorprendiendo otra vez a Ayame.

Yuroichi abrió la puerta y repentinamente entraron las otras chicas menos Kira.

* * *

Kira se adelantó a la carrera. Sabía que ahora debía estar en la oficina del psicopedagogo pero tenía que ver si realmente era cierto. Ella se negaba a creerlo, y tenía que comprobarlo con sus propias ojos. Alcanzó la entrada del edificio principal y se deslizó por la barandilla con mucha elegancia cayendo de pie como un gato. Sus ojos se clavaron en el auto de Sarai Madok y tuvo ganas de hacerlo estallar con sus llamas.

La imponente figura con cabellos rubios como el oro salió del auto dando pasos de modelo. Varios hombres se voltearon a verla y Sarai sonrió, sonrisa que al ver a Kira se esfumó.

- Si es mi zorra favorita.- exclamó ella con entusiasmo.- ¿Ya le abriste las piernas a muchos?

Kira hizo chirrear sus dientes y estuvo a punto de levantar el puño para molerla a golpes cuando una mano la detuvo.

- Agradecería que no hablases así de mi hermana, Sarai.

La muchacha se encogió al ver a Akatsuki. Claro, él tenía el mismo color de pelo que el mayor de ellos pero era Kira la de los ojos idénticos a él, a Yûhii Kain, el heredero difunto de la familia y el gemelo de Kira.

- Solo digo lo que todos sabemos.- sonrió coquetamente y Kira se revolvió entre los brazos de su hermano para matarla.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar su sucio rostro?! Ella, especialmente, debía estar en una jaula o con una camisa de fuerza. Kuran apareció justo en ese momento y Kira se detuvo. No quería que ese imbécil tratase de controlarla.

- Kuran-sama, hace un excelente trabajo controlando a los... inadaptados.- estiró su cuello como si se lo ofreciese y le dedicó una mirada lujuriosa.

_Puta, puta, puta_.

Era el único adjetivo que se le venía a la mente con ella adelante. Claro que su opinión sobre el puto rey vampiro creció dos puntos al ver que no le llevaba el apunta.

- Apresúrese en acomodarse y no provoque a Kira, le pido.- dijo simplemente Kaname mirando hacia otro lugar.

Kira vio en esa dirección como pasaban sus compañeras de cuarto. Tsubaki sosteniendo los libros hablaba animádamente con Dara, Masaki y , ya estaba llegando tarde a la reunión con Yagari-sensei. Kaname, al notar que Kira se había dado cuenta, se volvió hacia ella y le palmeó la cabeza casi con afecto.

- No dejes que ella tome el control de tus acciones. Sé lo que piensas de ella, y ella de tí, Kira. Esfuérzate.

Dos puntos más para el rey chupasangre... ¿Desde cuándo tenía fe en mí? ¿Tenía que ver con el rescate de Tsubaki de ayer?

- Sí, esfuérzate porque nadie va a protegerte.- le susurró Sarai para que sólo ella la escuchase.- Tu "onii-san" ya no está aquí para prtegerte.

* * *

Al entrar Kira, los siete mantuvieron el silencio esperando que Toga iniciase el speech. El hombre dio vuelta la pizarra de marcadores y mostró un diagrama con distintas actividades.

- Les voy a explicar sobre las clases y sus horarios, aunque sea irritante. Uds saben que generalmente las escuelas tienen este tipo de clases: Historia, matemática, religión (en este caso historia de la cultura), economía...- dijo marcando los distintos nombres en el pizarrón.- Y en nuestra academia en especial también como obligatorias están gimnasia, equitación y, educación musical y orquesta de las que son parte todos los alumnos de cada año.

-¿Qué es equitación?- preguntó Masaki a Dara en un susurro.

- Cabalgar, caballos, ¿te suena?- le respondió logrando que la chica agrandase los ojos como platos y Mizuki se pusiese pálida.- De hecho, hoy empezamos, ¿no?

Yagari asintió y pasó al otro cuadro sinóptico.

- Después están las actividades extracurriculares, que se basan en cuatro ejes: ciencia, deportes, artes y presidencia. El primero gira entorno a la física, química y experimentos que llevan a cabo los alumnos. Deportes, ya se imaginan, y hay una amplia gama incluyendo tiro al blanco y esgrima. Artes esta reservado a distintos talleres de música, plástica, escultura, fotografía y otros. Finalmente está presidencia. Que es más la organización del alumnado peero hay preparación de debate y toda la táctica del liderazgo.

Todas quedaron abrumadas por la gran cantidad de actividades que podían elegir. Era todo tan completo y perfecto que dudaban que fuese posible un instituto así. Se miraron entre sí para asegurarse que no fuese un sueño. De hecho, Masaki tocó la herida de Yuro (la cual tenía una venda) para asegurarse que no estuviese soñando y Yuro casi se le tira encima a molerla a golpes.

- Tienen esta semana para elegir dos como máximo, ahora... creo que tienen clase.

* * *

Equitación. Mizuki le tenía terror a los caballos y estos parecían odiarle. Cuando había querida limpiar su pelaje con el cepillo, el bendito potrillo se había encabritado. ¡Era un potrillo! No un león salvaje y le detestaba de todas formas. Era una lástima que fuese una materia obligatoria. Los alumnos de quinto y cuarto estaban al rededor del corral, ellos... domaban los córceles que compraban para los de primer y segundo año. Yuro estaba sentada al pie de un árbol cerca de ese lugar dado que por su brazo no podía hacer mucho. Hasta a Masaki le iba mejor que a ella, y eso que ella se había caído sobre el lodo al asustar a su yegua. Esa era su primera lección... limpieza del animal.

Ni una hora en esa materia y Mizuki ya lo odiaba.

- Vamos, caballo inútil...

El caballo bufó como si le comprendiese.

- Lo estás haciendo mal.- resonó la voz de Tsubaki detrás suyo.- Lo estás asustando al ponerte ahí, no puede verte y le da miedo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó Ayame que estaba paleando el cubículo de "su" equino.

La cara de Tsubaki fue todo un espectáculo. Pasó del blanco al rojo hasta pasar a la sorpresa absoluta. Mizuki sabía de qué se trataba. Era uno de esos recuerdos no propios.

- ¡Terminé!- gritó Dara a los cuatro vientos haciendo entrar a su caballo.- Y veo que uds. no...¿Las ayudo?

- Ayuda a Mizuki, parece tener problemas con su potrillo.- le dijo Tsubaki poniendo más heno en el cuadrado.

Un estallido de vitores se alzó desde el corral y todas se voltearon. Kala se acercó a ellas desde allí.

- Deben venir a ver esto. ¡Kyriuu va a domar a Pegaso!

Todas asumieron que era Zero y la profesora les dio el ok para ir a verlo. El corral estaba desierto y en una puerta se ocultaba un caballo blanco y radiante con encima Zero. Hasta Yuro se había acercado a mirar por curiosidad pura. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y ambos salieron despedidos a máxima velocidad. De un segundo a todo en un borrón de tierra y saltos del caballo, Zero cayó al suelo y tuvieron que entre tres vampiros sujetar al animal.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Tsubaki?- preguntó Mizuki viendo su desaparición.

Masaki apuntó al centro del cuadrado de donde estaba el caballo y ahogó un grito.

- ¡Tsubaki!

Como por arte de magia la tranquera se abrió sin que ninguno que estaba cerca pudiese evitarlo y Pegaso salió con Tsubaki montada. Con salvajismo el caballo trataba de derribarla con saltos y sacudidas. Tsubaki parecía bien agarrada y sin mirar a nadie, estaba concentrada únicamente en el caballo.

- Saquenla de ahí.- chilló Mizuki.

- No.- Yuro detuvo a Ayame que se dirigía al caballo.- Lo asustarás más y Tsubaki o cualquiera que se le acerque podría salir lastimada.

Todos miraron con tensión como el caballo se tiraba al piso o corcobeaba tratando de tirarla al suelo y liberarse. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de la profesora Konan que había aparecido de la nada, no logró hacerlo y poco a poco fue cediendo hasta quedar totalmente acostumbrado y relajado. Así Benihime-san aflojó las riendas y acarició el cuello del animal con cariño susurrándola palabras inentendibles al oído, excepto para Yuro. Tsubaki estaba hablando en gaélico. ¿Cómo diablos sabía hablarlo?

Un joven vampiro se le acercó al caballo con una soga y este entró en pánico. Tsubaki no tuvo tiempo para aferrarse al arnés y salió despedida al piso siendo agarrada por Kira que con su velocidad vampírica hacia corrido hacia ella. Pegaso se paró en dos pasos golpeando con sus cascos al aire. Iba a caer sobre las dos chicas, pero Yuro y Ayame se interpusieron. Una alzando su brazo herido y la otra preparándose para el impacto. Lo cual nunca llegó...

Kaname había enlazado al caballo y tirado de él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Pegaso y susurró. Kira y Ayame se estremecieron al pensar lo que hacía. De pronto el salvaje Pegaso se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tsubaki apoyándo su hocico en la frente de la morocha.

- Está bien.- acarició a la bestia.- Te perdono, Pegaso-kun.

El caballo relinchó como si eso fuese lo que buscaba y se fue tranquilamente al establo.

- Srta. Benihime.- la llamó Konan.- lo que hizo fue realmente estúpido y sin medir las consecuencias podría haber muerto.

- No fue su culpa.- la defendió Kaname.- Hay cosas que la Srta. Benihime no puede controlar... Si ud. me entiende, profesora.

Konan a regañadientes la dejó ir y las chicas corrieron hacia Tsubaki y Kira. Tsubaki abrió los ojos y todas dieron un paso atrás... Los irises de Tsubaki brillaban en un tono anaranjado vívido... hasta opacarse a su marrón usual.

- Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.- se disculpó Tsubaki con Kira.- Gracias por salvarme, Kain-san.

Kira se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la viese así. Entonces resonó en sus oídos como si estuviese al lado suyo la voz de Kaname:

_"Bien hecho, Kira"._

* * *

Dara se encaminó hacia la biblioteca por unos libros y la enfermería, para la medicina de Yuro y ahora la de Tsubaki. Tarareaba una canción que había oído en algún lado y se detuvo en seco al recordar en donde... Su sueño... Era la canción que había oído al entrar la habitación. Cerró los ojos y fue peor. Las imágenes volvían a recorrer su mente atacándola con horrores.

- ¿Sugiyama-san?

Dio un brinco al oír a un chico detrás suyo y lo observó como si fuese un bicho sacado de algún circo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia? El chico parecía nervioso y se movía con pequeños tics como si algo le preocupas.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Tsubare Horishi... Soy tu compañero del aula.

Ella no lo reconocía. Bueno, en realidad tenía una memoria pobre en cuanto a rostros. Le parecía familiar y ni idea de donde. Seguramente decía la verdad.

- Bueno, yo...- él miró al piso como si estuviese sufriendo y Dara se preocupó. Trató de ver si alguna sombra lo acechaba pero estaba perfectamente sano.- Dara-san, ud. me gusta.

Realmente no se esperaba eso. Su rostro se volvió rojo, tanto o más que Tsubare, cuando vio que se inclinaba un poco hacia ella.

- Por favor, acepte salir conmigo.

- No lo creo.- resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

Dara quedó boca abierta al ver a Itachi acercarse al chico y activar su habilidad. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y pequeñas pupilas giraban al rededor de la central como satélites.

- De hecho, vas a olvidarte de ella.

- ¿Q-qué?- tembló el muchacho y se desmayó.

El ruido que hizo al chocar contra el suelo hizo que Dara corriera hacia el pobre Tsubare y viese si se había lastimado. Itachi enarcó una ceja obviamente disgustado.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le gritó exaperada.- Primero me das ese discurso de que es mejor que me aleje de tí, desapareces a la mañana y ahora vienes a controlar al pobre Tsubare que acaba de confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

- ¿Querías que el chico te lo dijese?- frunció el ceño aún más disgustado.

- Por supuesto que no, pero...

Itachi la levantó acercándola a él y toda la sangre se fue a la cara de Dara.

- No me gusta.

- ¿Qué cosa?- se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz.

- Que otros te miren y se den cuenta lo hermosa que eres.- susurró Itachi viéndola a los ojos.- Yo me di cuenta primero y no voy a permitir que ningún chico...

Itachi gruñó exasperado y miró hacia otro lado. Sandara no entendía su bipolaridad. Claro que Itachi la quería pero... ¿Estaba celoso?

- ¿Celos?

Itachi la miró ofendido y negó con la cabeza. Estúpido orgullo Uchiha y la concha de...

- Solo quiero proteger a mi amiga.

Dara entornó los ojos. Amiga, bien... Faltaba que le dijese que era como una hermana para él y lo mataría ella misma. Al diablo con el sueño.

- Eres imposible.- entornó los ojos y se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué hice ahora, Dara?

Lo ignoró. No podía gastar su tiempo cuando sus amigas lo necesitasen. Se venía a hacer el hermano sobreprotector con ella...

Idiota.

* * *

**_Sé fuerte y no sucumbas._**

**_Sus ojos están fijos en tí,_**

**_no apartes la mirada._**

**_No puede lastimarte, _**

**_No puede tocarte,_**

**_Y no huyas de mí, de nosotros._**

**_No importa lo que hayas hecho para seguir viviendo,_**

**_me alegro por ello._**

* * *

- Moshi, moshi, ¿no te parece que es hora?- dijo una mujer con voz sensual revolviendo el líquido en la taza y causando un remolino.

Los otros tres estaban cada uno como deseaba en la sala. Solo ella y la otra única muchacha en ese... pintoresco grupo estaba sentadas al rededor de la mesa tomando tranquilamente el té con galletas, como lo indicaba su propia costumbre. Y la verdad que la otra no le agradaba. Siempre llevaba un velo sin dejar que la viesen, y ropas andrajosas, como la de una viuda que quedó en quiebra. Detestaba no conocer si era bonita o si era una vieja de 90 años. Lo único que le faltaba es que hubiese alguien más hermosa que ella en la habitación misma.

- ¿Te refieres al té o al otro asunto?- inquirió en un susurro su acompañante.

Una risa tanto infantil como psicópata resonó en la sala interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. El más joven de ellos no superaba los 13 años. Era todavía un niñito o eso indicaba su apariencia. Él estaba tirado sobre la alfombra con miles de partituras desperdigadas por el suelo. Una pluma y tintero manchaban las hojas mientras que el chico escribía diferentes sonetos y movimientos en el pentagrama que no parecía tener fin. A él, ella lo detestaba aún más. No había forma de tratar con ese loco maniático. Debería estar en una casa de paz, encadenado y encerrado. Era tan poco... domable. Y no entendía porque el resto insistía en dejarlo ser como si fuese una mascota.

Luego estaba el joven rico, su favorito. Él si que tenía clase y modales. Ella estaba encantada con todo su ser. Su pelo azabache peinado hacia atrás y esos guantes blancos y pulcros que acompañaban todo el traje. Aunque era el más silencioso, también era el mejor de ellos. Letal, único y amaba la sangre. Ella se había excitado de solo ver esa cara tan seductora relamiéndose al ver sufrir a su última víctima. Era exquisito. Ella se relamió otra vez al verlo allí frente a la biblioteca leyendo apaciblemente. Quizo echar a todos y quedarse con él a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua.

Por último, estaba el Lord. Su rostro estaba escondido siempre por una simple máscara veneciana con símbolos extraños. Él los había mandado a llamar a todos para su colaboración. Su aspecto también era impecable y su voz profunda y autoritaria. A ella le daba miedo. Mucho... Y no es como que los de su tipo le tuviesen miedo a algo.

- Me refiero a lo otro, tontita.- le dijo ella con un deje burlesco.

El joven apartó los ojos de su libro para encontrarse con los de ella y molesto dirigió la vista a otro lado.

- M'Lord...- volvió a llamarlo con impaciencia.

- Eres realmente insistente.- susurró el enmascarado con un deje de molestia.

El mocoso volvió a reír y tal como el sombrerero loco tiró el tintero contra el gran reloj de pared. Los vidrios estallaron y volaron por todas partes ante la fuerza descomunal del niño. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado y tomó al niño del brazo con fuerza.

- ¡¿Eres estúpido?!- le gritó.- Este vestido me costó una fortuna y ahora tiene tinta encima.

El chico sólo se rió más fuerte y ella lo zarandeó sin conseguir que se asustase. Los ojos vacíos y semi muertos del mocoso se fijaron en ella y su cuello en un instante y después, en un parpadeo, el niño se había zafado de su agarre y había sido arrastrado por el joven apuesto hacia el otro lado. El maldito niño abrazó al joven y ronroneó como un gatito el cual quería las caricias de su dueño.

- Le has hecho daño.- le recriminó su amor imposible acunando al niño.- La próxima vez que quieras morir, señorita, salte de la torre más alta.

- ¿Ud le haría daño?- preguntó la otra zorra e hizo que ella se irritase más aún. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar justamente lo que le partiría la fantasía de que él la tomase una noche apasionada?

- No se refería a él mismo, aunque seguramente él sí la mataría por lastimarlo.- susurró el Lord y apuntó al mocoso.- Él hablaba de nuestra adorada mascota. Él tiene poco control sobre sí mismo y sin duda, mataría a quién lo hiciese enojar... El veneno que corre por sus venas es potente.

Ella tragó con fuerza y volvió a sentarse mirando la taza otra vez. En su reflejo podía ver a esas muchachas, o zorras rastrears piernas abiertas como le gustaba llamarlas, dormir plácidamente como si nada fuese a lastimarlas.

-¿M'lord?- volvió a atacar con su pregunta.

- Si, madame... Seguiremos con el plan.- contestó él volteandose a la ventana.- Preparen todo... Ya es hora.

* * *

_Holiiiis! Si, perdimos y estaba medio desinspirada con el cap. Pero volví y con un buen capítulo. (Creo... eso estará en decisión de ustedes) Y el nombre del capítulo fue inspiración divina de My Chemical Romance (Gracias, Gerard... Te amo :P) Hay un hermoso fragmento de Kira Taisho... (el de Kira vs Gray XD) _

_ahh y antes que me olvide. Cada vez que sube capítulo voy a actualizar la foto de la historia, la portada, por jno de mis dibujos que hice para cada chica de la historia. Las imágenes van a tener un poco de spoiler encubiertos, claro que cuando suceda en la historia les haré saber. Primero el boceto y después pintado y terminado todo divino (espero jeje). El primero... Sandara Sugiyama, mediúm. Si no busquenlo en mi tumblr ask-latin-demon que ahí los voy a subir también..._

___Algo más iba a decir... e olvidé..._

_**Kira Taisho**: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ cuanto amor en pocas líneas. Veremos que tanto te cae mal Yuki y... Aidou siempre se lo merece. Y bueno... ya sabes lo que pasó con Yuro je..._

_**Magical Agent**: sep Guy es el prof de ed. f´sica... Ibiki es el de psicología jejej WAJAJAAAJa_

_y tenías razón perdimos contra Alemania pero jugamos bien :B y bueno, era esperable. :P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Holy van**: Es una frase del libro que dice que cuando muera iba a ser como una granada e iba a lastimar a muchos...El comedor va a ser una de las batallas campales más largas que van a tener las chicas jajajaj Masaki es muy inocente... o no tanto. Claro que Kaito es muy directo y no tiene nada que ocultar (y sabe que las otras sí jajaja) _

_La historia de Kanbaki es... complicada retorcida y muchas cosas mpas._

_YO ya sé como desarrollar el Tayame WAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJ Y si, ya las odiarán aún más a todas... Las chicas harán tregua para repetir lo de Yuro y librarse de la tortura XD_  
_Yuro tiene más secretos que nadie. ¿Es humana? ¿Si no qué es? ¿Por qué es así? ¿Es mala y trata de disimularlo? Ella contaba con que iba a poder eludir a Zero toda su vida (JA Ilusa) Esta fic es como una bola de nieve, se van juntando las cosas hasta que sea una gran bola y se estrelle contra algo jeje_

_Los pensamientos en negrita son de mi autoría. Tengo una veta profunda cuak._


	7. 6: The ones who know best

_YYYY el dibujo de la semana es... Yuroichi Hakyoku... Como fanfiction es una mIERDA, no me deja subir la foto completa XD Pero si quieresn verla googleen "ask-latin-demon tumblr" y les aparecerà mi tumblr donde tengo la imagen esa" (puto ff)_

_**jenn:**_

_Gracias Jen por pasarte! No te quedes pelada porfis XDe_

_**Holy van God**  
_

_Jajajjaja Digamos que no es que Yuro acepto el disparo como si nada, Bueno ahora lo veràs... Ella siente como que se lo "merece".Tienes razòn Yuro no es del tipo que se queda asì no màs... Ella màs bien le hubiese llenado de plomo las rodillas a Zero solo para verlo arrastrarse... Peor como ya dije... YAAA LO VERAN!_

_Jajaja el Itara es taaaan tierno y uno nunca se imaginarìa a Itachi queriendo desmembrar a los chicos (por lo menos fuera de su cabeza)._

_Maestro vampiro jooj que bueno que empiezo con eso en este cap. Tayame everywhere! Sarai y Shizuka Jajajajajja vana ir aumentando su lista negra chicas con caaada capìtulo. JAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAAJ Kira se supone que tiene un corazòn claro que algo en su pasado la hizo tan rebelde y tan... bueno, tan Kira. Y Gray :B jajjajaja no va a ser el ù haremos un vistazo por las extracurriculares... Y hay un tipo de iniciaciòn porque como recuerdan, ellas se metieron a mitad del semestre. XD Hoy podràs ver a Yuro._

_**MagicalAgent**  
_

_Pienso lo mismo mejor meterlas n la jaula de tres tigres con hambre... Pero eso es lo que hace divertida (para mi al menos). Sip, Zero le disparo a Yuro. Esos dos tienen que ir a un consejero o psicologo a tratar sus asuntos de una manera màs civilizada. Itachi va a caerle varios golpes XD__  
_

_**kira taisho** _

_JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA tu? el caballero de blanca armadura? Espera a un capìtulo màs que se te va lo honroso. Oh, mierda... pensè en voz alta. Je...Kaname y Tsubaki... Bueno, hoy va a haber un serio problema... ¿Rara? Gray y tu se siguen odiando aviso parroquial... Un odio... algo provocador... Ahhh... bueno... Zero no la va a arreglar hoy tampoco... Ni la pròxima... Ni la que le sigue a esa... Me pregunto si alguna vez la va a arreglar... Mmmm... (a que yo soy la escritora? Cierto...). Por cierto esa sonrisa de angel no comprarìa a nadie... Lo de Sarai me lo guardo... Y Ya vas a ver cuanto "aprecio" te tiene Kaname jaajajajajajajajjaja Pobre ilusa...Disfrute tanto cuando Pegaso tiro a la mierda a Zero..._

___Ahora siiii. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Para la que no sabe inglès: Aquellos que saben/conocen mejor. Yo sé que van a querer matarme entre Stormlovers y este capítulo... Pero soy así... Genero un amor odio increíble jajajaa_

___Ah y el siguiente va a ser de clase M con todas las letras... lo cual indica: LEMON LEMON EVERYWHERE!_

___Perdon los horrores... Pero para escribirlo todo de un tirón... Llegué a las 10000 palabras. Oh, my_

* * *

Ayame abriò la puerta de la enfermería y Yuroichi entornó los ojos. Realmente prefería a la híbrida en su versión "Púdrete, Hakyoku" que en el modo "Enfermera 2.0".Todas habían sido molestamente amables tras el disparo en su brazo vendado que había ocurrido "accidentalmente" en la práctica de tiro, para convencer a alumnos y maestros.

Ella detestaba esa actitud. No había hecho nada para merecerlo. Es más, ella no merecía nada más que el dolor y el sufrimiento silencioso en el que se mantenía. Lo raro o no tanto, era que el disparo a penas le molestaba en comparación a lo que le dolía realmente. Y la única razón por la que había aceptado la solicitud de Asylum era por la zona de cacería para ella y los otros. Ahora, dentro del recinto, no podía evitar saltar frente a sus compañeras al verlas en peligro, no podía dejar de proteger a otros. Era parte de ella, o lo había sido por 17 años. Eso no desaparecía así como así.

Pero ella no era una guardiana... Ni siquiera una cazadora de vampiros. No merecía las sonrisas ni el cuidado, no merecía tener amigas...

No después de lo que había hecho hace dos años. Ella había fallado a cada una de las promesas que había hecho. Proteger a quien amaba, defender al inocente, acabar con los que asesinaban a humanos por la sed. Ella no era mejor que los chupasangre.

Todavía podía sentir la sangre recorrerle las manos y salpicar su rostro aquella noche. Todavía podía sentir sobre su piel, el fuego arder. Podía verlo...

- Sabes que solo tengo un brazo herido, ¿no? - gruñó Yuroichi cerrando los ojos para evitar las imágenes.- Puedo abrir la puerta, Ayame.

La híbrida se encogió de hombros haciendo caso omiso a la queja de su compañera. La había visto demasiado distraída hoy, perdiéndose continuamente en sus pensamientos, ni hablar del mal humor por la falta de movimientos que empeoraba cada segundo.

Para su suerte, Shizuka estaba detrás de su escritorio. En cuanto las vio, su fachada de "buena y santa enfermera" cayó notablemente.

- Realmente es molesto tener que curar a quien pasa su tiempo libre matando a los míos.

- Si tanto te molesta, deberías renunciar.- se apoyó Ayame en la pared provocando a la vampireza y observando sus movimientos alrededor de una callada Yuro.- Más bien, ¿por qué te quedas?

Una risita coqueta fue oculta por la mano de Shizuka Hiou. Esa mujer le ponìa los pelos de punta a Ayame. Miró como Yiroichi juguetaba con la gasa que se le había entergado antes de envolver su brazo con ella.

- Vine a vigilar a mi cachorrito.- sonrió ligeramente.- Sabes, tengo cierto instinto maternal.

- ¿Uno de tus vastágos clase C aquí? Espero que le estes dando tu sangre o pronto se convertirá en un E loco por la sangre.- dijo Ayame enarcando una ceja y cruzando miradas con Yuro que estaba tensa por la información.

Shizuka negó con la cabeza como si lo encontrase gracioso y el horror se apoderó de ellas. Un vampiro a miras de convertirse en un E sediento por los pasillos del colegio... Lleno de posibles víctimas.

- Tranquilas, sociópatas.- rió Shizuka.- Èl esta controlando su sed de forma admirable, es un ejemplo a seguir.

- Déjame dudarlo.- le respondió Yuro secamente apretando su herida.- Él único vampiro convertido "bueno" es aquel que ya está hecho polvo por un arma antisanguijuelas.

El rostro de Hiou se llenó de ira e instinto asesino. Sus garras se hubiesen clavado en la garganta de la chica de no ser porque la mano de un tercero la detuvo abruptamente. Por la fuerza del joven cazador, podrìa haberle roto la muñeca a Shizuka y las dos sospechaban que el dolor que "tenía" por el agarre era totalmente falso.

- Ichiru está enfermo otra vez.- informó Zero sin inmutarse.- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer como para andar peleando con estudiantes?

- Oh, siempre eres tan serio, Zero-kun.- sonrió Shizuka pasando uno de sus dedos por las mejillas del chico que se apartó inmediatamente.- Iré a ver a tu hermano enseguida si me sueltas.

La mujer se fue contoneando sus caderas y Ayame notó por una milésima de segundo que los ojos púrpura grisáceos se fijaron en el brazo de su amiga. Así que él si tenía una consciencia después de todo...¿Esperen un segundo acababa de llamar a Yuro-siempre molesta, su amiga? Miró a la morocha que ignoraba completamente la aparición del joven cazador, aunque ella apostaba que sabía cada detalle de lo que él estaba haciendo.

- ¡Ah! Y Srta. Hakyoku.- se volteó Shizuka antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.- Vas a terminar arrepintiéndote de esas bonitas palabras que dijiste.

Las dos quedaron solas en la habitación mientras el Sol bajaba en el horizonte. Yuro parecía más pálida que hacía unos segundos. Al igual que a Ayame, un sabor amargo se había quedado en su paladar tras las palabras de la pura sangre.

- ¿Yuro? ¿Estás bien?

Ella había notado los pequeños roces que le daba la pura sangre al de pelo plateado y este trataba de evitarla lo más posible. Seguro que para Yuro era peor eso que verlo con Yuki. Por lo menos la mocosa era amable y no era una psicòpata.

- Adelántate a casa, Ayame.- le ordenó Yuro apretando las manos en un puño sobre los muslos.- Tengo que hacer algo...

* * *

_**The ones who know best**_

* * *

_**Una vez me encontré un pordiosero rezando en el camino,**_

_**los más jóvenes se burlaban de su meditación y aspecto,**_

_**yo no pude evitar acercarme a él y observarle**_

_**porque mi madre me había dicho que **_

_**muchas veces **__**la sabiduría se encontraba **_

_**en aquellos que jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado.**_

* * *

- Realmente no creo estar capacitado para esto.- volvió a insistirle Takuma Ichijou mientras seguía los pasos rápidos de la cazadora de la familia Hakyoku.

No es que le temiese a ella, mucho menos a Kaname. Es más, Yuroichi había sido bastante elocuente a la hora de convencer al "rey vampírico" de la familia Kuran y se había sorprendido bastante al escucharla pedir específicamente por él cuando había tenido a todos los vampiros a su disposición.

Podría haber elegido a Kaname para que la controlase con sus habilidades de pura sangre, pero no...

- Ella no muerde.- fue la respuesta de pocas palabras que había conseguido.- Bueno, no mucho.

A Takuma no le dio gracia. No importaba lo que le preguntase a la morocha, ella siempre le respondía con monosílabos, acertijos o con sarcasmo. Ahora entendía porque tanto cazadores como vampiros no soportaban la presencia de ella. Sin contar el hecho de que había trabajado con Uroboros como si nada en algunas misiones. No estaba de acuerdo con la política de Uroboros al matar a los suyos sin diferenciar entre buenos y malos, asesinos y bondadosos. Uroboros era una de esas sectas humanas que aniquilaban solo por el hecho de tener un rasga diferente. La historia humana estaba plagado de casos como esos. No solo era la razón, era la forma en que Uroboros mataba y la crueldad con la que lo hacían como si ellos fueran una peste que debía ser eliminada.

- Ella no es como los otros.- le sorprendió oír a Yuroichi tras bostezar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo alcanzándola en las escaleras del edificio.

- Si se entera que te conté, probablemente me mate.

Los dos esperaron frente a las puertas del ascensor al haberlo llamado. Takuma meditó que probablemente no se lo contaría por miedo y al verla sentarse contra la ventana supo que el asunto era un tanto largo.

- No sería la primera vez que lo intenta.- se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara la muerte.

Era una chica demasiado extraña. Ichijou se sentó a su lado intrigado por lo que iba a contarle. Parecía algo muy serio, ese tipo de cosas que una o dos personas saben. Yuroichi bajó el tono de voz y comenzó a relatar como si fuera un cuento.

_Nadie supo bien quien fue su madre, solo se sabía que provenía de aquellos que habían fundado Uroboros y que esperaba a su heredera ansiosamente. Claro, que el dirigir en parte una organización como esa, seguramente sus padres se habían hecho unos cuantos enemigos. Entre ellos, un poderoso pura sangre desconocido. En el séptimo mes de embarazo, su padre fue en una misión dejando el "fuerte" solo. Por lo que este individuo aprovechó la debilidad para atacarla. No pudo completar su objetivo porque alertados por el rastro de muerte que había dejado varios cazadores llegaron a salvarla... Pero era demasiado tarde. El vampiro había escapado, dejando a su madre a punto de morir desangrada y con el veneno del vampiro corriendo por sus venas. Entonces, algún iluminado decidió sacar a la bebé del útero y con ciertos métodos conservarla viva. _

_NAció prematura y por magia del destino, o tal vez su naturaleza vampírica, creció sana y a salvo con su padre alejado de la comunidad de Uroboros, quien se dio cuenta del "estado" de su hija y huyó de allí para protegerla. Era algo extraño, ¿sabes? Ver a una híbrida. El veneno no había hecho lo suyo completamente y podía vivir como una humana normal, salvo por las noche cuando sus ojos se volvían escarlata. Todo podría haber sido dulce y feliz de no ser que cuando ella cumplió los cuatro años, su padre fue asesinado por el mismo pura sangre. _

_En ese momento pasó a ser criada por la organización que por las vueltas del destino descubrió su doble naturaleza y en vez de eliminarla, la convirtieron en su mejor arma. No necesitaba sangre siendo una humana común y corriente, pero para tener la velocidad, la fuerza y la regeneración de una sanguijuela comenzaron a darle transfusiones. A veces de vivos, a veces de lo que podían robar de un hospital. Y fue así como llegó a ser lo que es, un arma perfecta._

Takuma meditó las palabras de Yuroichi mientras subían en el ascensor. Ella tenía razón. Ayame no era una loca sádica que mataba sin razón. Le habían quitado a las dos personas que más la querían, sin contar de todos los que Yuroichi no sabía. Era una guerra a fuego cruzado. Había bajas en ambos lados y tal vez este era su momento para construir el puente para evitar otra matanza ahora que Uroboros había desaparecido.

Ayudar a la última descendiente Nii.

- Eres demasiado fácil de leer.- ensanchó su sonrisa al ver su cambio de actitud y logrando que él se sonrojase.- No es algo malo...

Takuma se sintió intranquilo de repente. Era como estar en una pecera con tiburones rodeandote. ¿Qué era ella? Estudiaba a la gente sabía mucho más de lo que decía de solo observar. A pesar de ello, era completamente humana y solo se guiaba por el instinto. Takuma sabía que ella era el tipo de persona que se movía sin pensar, solo por reacción a estímulos. No podía ser una humana "especial", no olía a ello. Ella... ella era un depredador de todo lo que estuviese en la mira.

El ascensor de detuvo abruptamente y al abrir sus puertas, una suave melodía le llegó desde lo que debía ser la terraza. Era el dulce canto de una flauta traversa. Takuma se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Yuro donde debía ir y ella ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, apuntándole al jardín.

-Hakyoku-san.- la llamó algo nervioso.- ¿Por qué yo?

La sonrisa de Yuro se asemejó a la del gato Cheshire de Alicia y el país de las maravillas. Hasta podía escucharla ronronear.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sé que voy a disfrutar el espectáculo.

* * *

El jardín de la terraza era espacioso, lleno de arbustos de bayas, plantas comestibles, especias y tres árboles que sobresalían donde terminaba el piso sobre la rejas. Se extendían hacia el vacío con sus ramas como si pudiesen tocar el cielo de esa forma. Y allí estaba Ayame Nii tranquilamente apoyada en una de esas ramas colgando a la nada mientras tocaba una melodía pausada y triste con su flauta. Al terminar la canción, Takuma aplaudió suavemente llegando a sorprenderla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó fríamente saltando a la terraza con la gracia de un felino.

- Yuro me eligió como tu tutor de "asuntos especiales".

- Asuntos vampíricos, de chupasangres. Dilo con claridad: Mi falta de control.- siseó más enojada con ella misma que con él.- ¿Debo creer que aceptaste?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- repitió las palabras que hace unos segundos le había dicho.

Ayame lo analizó de arriba a abajo como si tratase de encontrar la mentira o la trampa en el asunto. Para ella, era como si estuviese pisando una trampa puesta especialmente para que bajase la guardia. Al final se encogió de hombros resignada y le dio la espalda para seguir con su práctica. Mañana tendrían "educación musical y orquesta" y quería dar una buena impresión.

- Vamos, Nii-san.- rogó Takuma al ver que su trabajo no iba a ser nada sencillo.- No puedo ser tan malo como tú crees que voy a ser y eres tú la que sales ganando.

Ayame tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón, y al verlo sonreír sintió pterodáctilos más que mariposas en el estómago. Sus reflejos vampíricos agarraron lo que le tiró sin que ella tuviese tiempo a meditarlo.

Eran pastillas. No, eran las pastillas sustitutas de sangre que tomaban ellos.

- ¿Qué piensas que haré con esto?

- Tomártelas, ¿no es obvio?- Ichijou contestó mientras se sentaba en un banco a ver la luna.- Lo primero que vamos a hacer es domar tu sangre, mañana especialmente será luna llena y será mucho peor aqui.

Quizo preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero meditó que podría preguntárselo a Yuroichi después. Así no tenía que depender tanto del monstruito inofensivo.

- ¿Ya habías tenido algún problema con la sed?

- No.- contestó inmediatamente.

Ella podía mantenerse con comida humana a costa de sus habilidades (lo que había hecho hace un año antes de ingresar a la academia). Claro que en Uroboros no se lo habían permitido con tal de explotar su potencial. De solo pensar en los banquetes que le daban, se le hacía agua en la boca.

-¿Ni una?- insistió Takuma con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Un leve recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_Era meses después de la muerte de su padre. Estaba curiosa por las personas que vivían en la comunidad. No entendía por que su padre la había mantenido alejada. Hasta que ese niño tan amable había caído con ella dentro del pozo de agua. La sangre de ambos se había mezclado con el agua por los raspones de ambos al caer contra las rocas. Una fuerte punzada en el pecho la hizo retorcerse del dolor y el olor más dulce y llamativo comenzó a atraerle, como el canto de una sirena prometiéndole fin a ese dolor. Se acercó a él y le tomó de las muñecas. Allí estaba dentro de él, su salvación._

_- ¿Aya-chan?_

_Ella no escuchó el gritp que le provocó al morderle en la clavícula. Era tan delicioso y calmo. Sus colmillos se profundizaron aferrándose a la carne y le dieron una sensación de alivio y placer absoluto. Podía sentir sus heridas superficiales cerrarse pero aún faltaban sus costillas..._

Negó con la cabeza. No era nada bueno recordar el momento en que Uroboros la habia descubierto.

- Supongo que eso es un sí.

- No lo maté si es lo que crees.- le gurñó.

- Nunca dije que lo hicieras, además los convertidos y nobles que beben hasta matar tienen los ojos rojos permanentemente.

-¿Eso los hace más poderosos?

- Si, y los enloquece aún más que un E por la cantidad de recuerdos que cosechan. Eso elimina cualquier grado de humanidad incluso de los nobles, solo un pura sangre podría soportar eso.

- ¡Ja! Serían como cualquier C, D o E descontrolado.

Takuma jugueteó con una hoja entre los dedos y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ayame lo meditó... Si no le había hecho nada hasta ahora... Se sentó dejando un breve espacio entre ambos.

- No todos lo pierden la cordura con la sed y sin sus maestros.

- Dime uno que conozcas.- lo desafió con una sonrisa.

La paz que le brindaba y su sonrisa eran contagiosas. Ella se sentía bien incluso con él siendo un vampíro. Aunque detestaba que Yuroichi se hubiese dado cuenta de ello porque apostaba sus colmillos a que por eso lo había elegido.

- Si voy de soplón, probablemente él me mate.

- Ooohhh... ¿Es un él? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Está aquí?

Ichijou rió entre dientes por la curiosidad de la joven. Bueno, él tenía unos 59 años al igual que Akatsuki Kain, aunque pareciese solo de 19... Eso le daba derecho a ver a Ayame como alguien mucho menos... experta que él. Claro que sus hormonas adolescentes tampoco lo dejaban verla solo como una alumna.

- Si, estoy bastante seguro que es un él. Claro que no puedo confirmarlo realmente sin... Bueno, bajarle los pantalones.- le contestó logrando que Ayame riese sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Si lo conoces por eventos recientes y algunos contactos comunes en Asylum. Y no, no voy a decir quien es.

Ayame iba a volver a atacarlo con preguntas pero se congeló al sentir la mano de Takuma acomodándole un mechón que había caído sobre su rostro. Ella comenzó a arder internamente, tal como la vez pasada. Una fuerza incontrolable la empujaba hacia Ichijou por mucho que ella luchase por mantenerse quieta. Por la mirada esmeralda que le dedicó, supo que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Ichijou se inclinó sobre Ayame y...

- ¡Atchús!

Los susurros de Mizuki, Kira, Tsubaki y Dara regañando a la pobre MAsaki llegaron a los oídos de ambos. Los dos saltaron al otro del lado del banco como si la interrupción hubiese hecho que ambos tuviesen peste bubónica.

- Yo creo que deberías irte.- dijo atropelládamente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de permitri que le besase.

- S-si, ya hemos terminado.- asegurò huyendo como quien lo persigue el diablo y giró en la puerta.- Recuerda tomar las pastillas.

Ayame asintió dejándolo ir y fulminando a las chicas cuando estas se rieron nerviosas.

- Ah, y Ayame...- la llamó antes de desaparecer de su vista.- Ten dulces sueños.

* * *

_- No deberías ser tan cruel con Kira-chan.- le susurró._

_El moreno le sonrió tenuemente como si se hubiese imaginado que eso era lo primero que iba a salir de sus labios tras haber sido ahorcada por dos vampiros._

_- Trataré de ser mejor._

_Pero la voz era la del mismo muchacho, solo que su rostro no podía verlo con la luz. ¿Quién era? _

_- Tsuki-chan, por favor...- sentía la desesperación en la voz del joven. _

_Su rostro comenzó a sentirse húmedo. Le caían gotas. ¿Estaba lloviendo? No, era él. Estaba llorando._

_- No llores, tontito.- trató de sonreír._

_La toz atacó otra vez y la sangre salió de sus labios salpicandolo._

_- Lo siento._

_- No te esfuerces, Tsuki.- le rogó abrazándole a ella como si así pudiese evitar lo que estaba por venir._

_- Lo siento...- volvió a decirle pero esta vez no por la sangre.- No voy a poder estar a tu lado._

_El frío le fue agorrotando los miembros. Sentía la angustia y el dolor del hombre._

_- No llores, Kaname..._

Tsubaki se despertó de un salto por su sueño. ¿Kaname era el hombre con quien soñaba desde que tenía memoria? ¿Qué eran esas extrañas visiones y sueños? Necesitaba investigar... Y urgente.

* * *

_**Eres el imán que me atraer inevitablemente, hacia ti y tus brazos.**_

_**La Tierra ya no es lo que me ata al suelo, y a veces siento que vuelo.**_

_**Tus ojos me hacen arder incansablemente hasta el punto de desear lo prohibido.**_

_**Es el verde del campo en verano cuando los estudiantes son felices.**_

_**Ese es el verde de tu mirada que me hace caer rendida a tus pies.**_

_**Era el chocolate y la dulzura lo que amaba,**_

_**eran tus ojos oscuros los que me pedían que regresara.**_

* * *

- ¡Hora de levantarse!- gritó Masaki antes de caer cual bomba sobre Dara.

Era la opción más... "segura", por asi decirlo. Si lo hacía con Yuroichi, Kira o Ayame dudaba vivir para contarlo. Solo que con el tremendo grito que había pegado Dara, las otras tres se habían despertado.

- ¡¿Alguien puede sacarle las pilas a ese monstruo de mañanas?!- preguntó Kira tapándose con la almohada.

La mirada fría y asesina de Ayame hacia la joven la petrifico de miedo en el acto. Yuroichi tenía los ojos abiertos pero no hacía ni intento de mover un dedo para levantarse. Todas apostaban ni con un remolque la podrían sacar de la cama si ella no lo quería. Dara tiró al piso a Masaki con todas sus fuerzas y la chica quedó patas para arriba sin saber lo que le pasó.

Los mechones de colores resaltaban el naranja de Masaki estaban a distintos lados dando evidencia que se había levantado recién. Sus ojos dispares estaban algo atontados por el golpe. Tsubaki cruzó la puerta tan fresca y gracil como un cisne y abrió de par en par las persianas. Atrás vino Mizuki.

- Argh...¿Por qué Kami-sama?- se quejó Ayame tapándose hasta la cabeza con la frazada.

- Vamos a ir a ver el edificio de extracurriculares.- anunció Mizuki.- Como tenemos el día libre de actividades, decidimos esto anoche.

Cierto. Un día de lunes a viernes, los de primero a quinto tenían el día libre. Además de los fines de semana.

- ¿"Educación musical es en ese edificio?- preguntó Kira.

- Sip.- respondió Mizuki.

- Bien, allí las veré.- dijo la vampireza noble dandose la vuelta en la cama y volviendo a dormir.

Todas arrastraron a Ayame fuera de la cama y entre Mizuki, Masaki y Tsubaki la dejaron fuera del cuarto. Kali se había ido por la mañana sin avisar a nadie, no la veían mucho desde que se habían mudado. Cuando fueron a la carga por Yuroichi, ella levantó un dedo en el aire.

- Toquenme y les va a ir muy mal.

Todas dieron un salto escondiéndose detrás de Ayame que se cruzó de brazos pareciendo lo más imponente posible.

- ¿No vas a venir?

- Las alcanzo luego.- dijo encerrándose en el baño.

Las otras se relajaron y tomaron el desayuno pacíficamente. Ayame tomó dos cápsulas y se sentó a mirar el horizonte.

- ¡Yuro ya no está en el baño!- exclamó Masaki.

- Ya lo sabía.- suspiró Tsubaki.

Las otras dos alzaron una ceja como pidiéndole explicaciones. Ella se acomodó sus mechones moreno-rubios en una coleta y fijó sus ojos avellana

- Simplemente su aura desapareció hace momentos.- dijo terminando su taza de té.-¿Vamos?

Todas agarraron sus cosas para después y se fueron al ascensor. Todas menos Ayame que se quedó mirando el cuarto.

-¿Pasa algo, Aye-chan?- preguntó Mizuki.

- Solo me preocupa Yuro.

* * *

Yuroichi volvió a chiflar sin respuesta alguna. El bosque estaba extrañamente calmo los últimos días. Sin contar que Eisenhut, o su nombre en castellano "Acónito", no parecía hace media hora cuando ella lo había estado llamando.

Los pájaron dejaron de cantar de golpe y Yuro se dio cuenta que había otra persona con ella. Cuando una rama se quebró, ella lanzó una navaja clavándose en el árbol. Una figura se escondió detrás del tronco.

- Sal.- le ordenó al desconocido.- No me obligues a sacarte de allí.

El asombro tiñó su rostro. Era un niño encapuchado. Su rostro estaba cubierto en sombras y ella a penas podía verlo. Lo poco que podía ver estaba cruzado con una cicatriz, dos... Ok, muchas cicatrices en la mitad de su rostro. No debía tener más de 12 años.

-¿Quién eres?

- Ezra.- respondió el niño.

"Al que Dios ayuda.", pensó Yuroichi.

Era algo poético considerando sus heridas. El niño sacó una canasta con hongos y hojas.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? Esta es una zona privada.

- Necesitaba hierbas medicinales para mi tutor. Tiene una enfermedad muy grave.

Yuroichi pareció interesado en lo que traía el chico y se acercó a la canasta. Podía distinguir cada una de las plantas y hongos, pero especialmente una.

- ¿Acónito?- preguntó agarrando la flor.

- Esa es mi favorita.- le dijo el chico.

Ella pudo ver sus ojos por un momento. Eran un color escarlata profundo. Palmó su ballesta Hitzaile. Pero ella no sentía nad raro en el niño.

- Será mejor que te vayas si quieres ir a ayudar a tu tutor.

La risita del niño le puso los pelos de punta pero la voz de Kaito llamándola la hizo apartar la vista de Ezra un momento.

- ¿Yuu?¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Ella se paró de un salto y fue a apuntar al niño pero este había desaparecido.

- Nada, simplemente hago el tonto evidentemente.- dijo antes de que ambos volvieran al edificio central.

* * *

Mizuki se separó del gurpo atraída por el incesante golpeteo hacia una puerta. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Deidara. El pelo rubio algo bohemio y largo estaba recogido en una coleta corta y sus ojos fijos en una cableado eléctrico de un objeto. Ella reconoció al instante lo que era.

- ¿Es el artefacto para una bomba de hidrógeno?

Deidara dio un cabezazo contra la mesa del susto y se zobó la frente.

- Oh, perdona.

- No suelo tener muchas interesadas en esto...

Ella se entró mirando todo al rededor. Estaba lleno de fuegos artificiales, y locas maquinas, incluso botellas de alcohol con mechas.

- ¿Haces todo esto? ¡Es genial!- exclamó Mizuki acercándose a los fuegos artificiales.

Deidara se ruborizó mientras observaba a la albina de ojos celestes juguetear con distintas cosas.

- ¿Te gusta mi arte?- le preguntó apartando los ojos cuando ella se fijó en él.

- ¿Estás de broma? Es muy bueno.- dijo sentándose a ver lo que hacía.- Debes ser muy inteligente para hacer todo esto tú solo.

Él siguió trabajando con una sonrisita. Si Sasori la esuchcaba iba a hacer una marioneta con ella. El arte para él era eterno, mientras que para Deidara debía ser efímero. Todos los estúpidos estudiantes hacían arte duradero y no lo tomaban en serio. Todos menos ella.

- Me gustas.- le dijo soltándole logrando que Mizuki se pusiese roja.- No, no de ese modo... No es que seas fea, de hecho eres muy hermosa.

Para que lo dijo, Mizuki iba tomando cada vez más color, totalmente avergonzada de ser "cortejada" de tal modo directo. Ela se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y se volteó.

- Eres-... Eres la única que le gusta mi arte.- le dijo Deidara poniendose tan ruborizado como ella.

Un tercero entró a la sala algo irritado. Aidou Hanabusa se quedó mirando a ambos y enarcó una ceja... Era el loquito de los explosivos y la sexy violenta. Le molestó bastante verlos a los dos en un ambiente tan... privado.

- ¿Interrumpo algo, tórtolos? Estoy buscando la sala para mi modelo de desnudos...

Ambos negaron desesperados con insistencia y, Aidou sonrió acercándose a Mizuki y tomándole de la cintura. No sabía porque pero los celos quemaban a Aidou. ¿Por qué a él lo trataba bien y ella no caía en sus encantos como las otras?

- Bien, porque ella es mía, Deidara.

Y a continuación hizo algo extremadamente estúpido e impulsivo. Mordió uno de los labios de Mizuki y cuando ella trató de buscar aire, él hondó el beso metiendo su lengua dentro.

Los ojso de Mizuki, si podían aún más, se abrieron hasta casi salirse. No había sido besada antes... Y ahora, ese... tarado... Iba a golpearlo tan fuerte que iba a hacerlo volar por medio edificio. Eso no pasó porque Deidara lo agarró de la nuca, separándole y echándolo de afuera del aula.

- Mira, deberías besar a una señorita solo si ella quiere.- volvió a pegarle con fuerza.- Y a menos que mi discípula te diga que quiere besarte... Si lo vuelves a hacer, ¡Te explotaré el cuarto!

Con un portazo Deidara le cerró la puerta en la cara y Aidou quedò en shock. Deidara se volteò a mirar a Mizuki que seguía en shock y se acercó hasta ella apoyando su mano en su espalda. Mizuki se separó de un salto y Deidara tocó su mano. ¿Eso que tenía en la espalda eran dos heridas en forma de v? ¿Que diablos?

- Yo... Yo tengo que irme.

* * *

Kira estaba harta de perderse en el edificio. Había terminado siguiendo el olor de su primo Aidou a una habitación vacía. Se sentó en las gradas hasta que apareció Gray... Tal como lo trajeron al mundo.

- ¡¿Qué mierdaa?!- se "tapó" los ojos...

¿Qué? El cubito de hielo no tenía mal cuerpo y tampoco pudor al parecer, ya que se rió a más no poder.

- Te pregunto lo mismo... Tú no estas en la clase de arte.

- ¿Qué clase de arte haces así?- volvió a gritarle Kira espiando entre sus dedos.

En eso estaban cuando apareció un segundo chico, el de pelo leonado que había conocido el primero día, igual de desnudo que Gray. Esto debía ser una joda.

- No soy el artista, idiota.- se rió Gray al ver su reacción.- Soy el modelo.

Bueno, eso sí que se lo creía. Miró de soslayo al otro que tampoco parecía molesto en como lo estaba mirando.

- Soy Loke, mucho gusto.- le sonrió guiñando un ojo.

Kira se relamió. ¿Hace cuanto que no disfrutaba de un cuerpo como el de ellos dos? Uf... Si se ponía a pensar... Sus ojos vagaron hasta las entrepiernas de los dos. Bueno, nada mal.

- Eres tan pervertida.- sonrió Gray, parándose derecho para darle una mejor vista.

- No es mi culpa que no te tapes, ¿o es una provocación para que me desnude también?

Gray se paró apoyado contra una columna como un adonis perfecto y le guiño el ojo. Kira se sacó la camiseta y se la tiró a los pies.

- Oh, vamos. ¿Solo eso?

Iba a por el corpiño cuando Aidou salió del mismo lugar que ellos y de la misma forma que los dos magos. Se paró en seco al ver a Kira sin remera y se tapó sus partes pudentas con un grito de "macho". Kira se quizo arrancar los ojos por la imagend e su primo y corrió por su camiseta. Se la puso y salió huyendo a más no poder. Iba a estar ciega por el resto de sus días después de ver a su primo así.

* * *

Dara se acomodó en un rincón con sus auriculares y sacó su libreta con sus composiciones. Las letras caían formando poemas y frases que se unían en èrfecta sincronía. Solo le faltaba una buena música con la que acompañar todo eso. Se rascó el mentón con la lapicera buscando una melodía que la acompañase. Nada...

En ese momento, los de 4to y 3ero salieron de Educación musical. Ellos tenían esa clase, equitación y otras juntas. Kali e Itachi salieron discutiendo animosamente y cuando pasaron por el salón, el Uchiha la miró con añoranza por un segundo. Dara se dio la vuelta ignorándolo completamente.

Por idiota.

Ella podía ser lo más madura del mudno pero cuando él se pasaba de esas cosas como el otro día con su compañero para decirle que eran solo "amigos"... Podía meterse su "solo amigos" por donde no le daba la luz del Sol. Eso y la ley del hielo tradicional. Que se lo aguantase por imbécil.

- ¡Oh! Que bonito.- exclamó Tsubaki llamando su atención.

La chica había encontrado una caja de música en la que una bailarina de juguete se mantenía en una posición girando con un compás de ballet simple, uno del lago de los cisnes. Los ojos de Tsubaki se volvieron naranjas de repente y eso asustó un poco a Sandara.

- ¿Tsu-chan?

Como en trance, Tsubaki hizo un perfecto coupé, apoyando la punta del pie sobre la otra pierna un poco más arriba del tobillo. Dara le dio espacio, no importaba cuanto la llamase, ella no respondía. Tsubaki comenzó a bailar sin detenerse al ritmo de la melodía de la caja. Haciendo distintos pasos de ballet que Dara sinceramente dudaba que pudiese hacer si no había bailado nunca. Saltos, PAsos y giros a gran velocidad que dejarían deslumbrado a cualquiera. Era como una perfecta bailarina.

- Fue un perfecto Fouetté en Tournant.- comentó una voz femenina detrás de ellas. **  
**

Tsubaki paró de repente como si la inspiración (o el demonio que la había poseído) hubiese desaparecido. Una mujer de pelo celeste (si, me escucharon bien: CE-LES-TE) de unos 30 años y ojos verdes estaba mirándolas al lado de, nada más y nada menos, Kuran Kaname. Si había un código de indumentaria en Asylum, además del asqueroso uniforme para los estudiantes, esa mujer los hubiese roto todos. La pollera tuvo a penas contenía sus piernas musculosas y largas, y su remera tenía un escote hasta el ombligo mostrando sus pechos. Si Yuroichi y Kali les parecían tetonas, esa mujer las hubiese dejado como unas tablas de planchar. Sin contar el estructural cuerpo que tenía. Un collar con una enorme piedra turquesa colgada apoyado en sus dos gomones y dios, era muy hermosa.

- Nunca debí dudar de ti, Kaname. Tienes el don natural para ver la gente con talento.

Tsubaki se sonrojó mas no miró a Kaname. Dara podría haber jurado que estaba evitando su mirada.

- Sandara, Tsubaki.- las llamó Kaname.- les presentó a Nereida Ondina, su profesora de Educación musical, orquesta y baile.

- Y debo felicitarte, Srta. Benihime.- dijo con una sonrisa Nereida.- Porque estás definitivamente en la categoría de baile.

Dara y Tsubaki se miraron la una a la otra. ¿Casualidad? Ninguna de los dos lo creía. Kaname era demasiado calculador como para que fuese una casualidad. La mujer tomó el cuaderno de Dara y ella quizo quitárselo.

- Eso... es privado.

- Oh, pero tienes buenas letras... Seguro que el grupo de Educación musical podría hacer hermosas canciones con tus letras.- dijo NEreida pasando las hojas con cuidado.- Por favor, acompañenme. La clase está por empezar.

Las dos siguieron a la profesora y Tsubaki se volteó para ver a Kaname. Él estaba hablando con Yuki y ella abrió los ojos sin aire al ver como él la tomaba del mentón y la besaba. ¿No era la novia de Zero? Su corazón se rompió en pedazos.

Sus sueños debían estar mal... Ella... Ella aún así le gustaba Kaname.

* * *

Mizuki llegó al aula y se encontró con Ayame y Masaki que ya estaban ahí. Las tres estaban muy nerviosas. Tenían que "audicionar" para la profesora delante de toda la clase al haber ingresado a mitad del semestre. Todos ya tenían un grupo menos ellas.

-¿Alguien vio a Yuroichi?- susurró Ayame al ver a Sayori, Yuki, Zero e Ichiru cruzar la puerta y sentarse con el resto del segundo año.

Gray y Loke se sentaron en el lugar opuesto a Aidou que los fulminaba con la mirada por alguna razón. Akatsuki y Ruka se juntaron con Aidou al llegar que les susurró algo a sus primos haciéndolos enojar evidentemente. (N/A: Kira esta en problemas ajajajjajj). Llegaron un pelirrosado y una rubia a sentarse con Loke y Gray en un rincón. Por ùltimo entraron Senri y Shiki que se juntaron con el resto de los vampiros. Ellas, en cambio por tener que hacer la audición, estaban apartadas de todos los estudiantes.

- ¿Todavía no han llegado?- preguntó Mizuki preocupada.- ¿Kira, Tsubaki y Dara tampoco?

Como por arte de magia, llegaron Tsubaki y Dara acompañadas de una mujer quien les indicó que se sentasen con el resto. Ellas modularon buena suerte a ellas cruzándo los dedos.

- Soy Nereida Ondina, su profesora de Educación musical.- preguntó la mujer al verlas a las tres.- Hmmm, ¿No faltan dos de uds.?

- Si.- asintió Masaki.- Pero no deben tardar en llegar.

- ¡Inaceptable!- gritó la mujer pegando un golpe en el escritorio.- Cualquier alumno que no llegue temprano a una audición, es porque no considera lo suficientemente importante esta materia.

Zero largó una corta y apenas audible risa que solo Ayame pudo oír. Quería matarlo. ¿Reírse de Yuroichi después de haberla atravesado con una bala? Iba a matarlo... Justo en ese momento, Yagari entró con una extraño estuche algo pequeño en brazos. Los ojos azules de Yagari se fijaron en Nereida que enarcó una ceja evidentemente molesta por la presencia de este.

- ¿Algo en que ayudarle, Yagari-sensei?

- ¿Yuroichi Hakyoku no ha llegado todavía?

Ellas negaron silenciosamente y el hombre se sentó en el piso como si nada.

- ¿VAs a quedarte?- parecía que a la profesora iba a darle un ACV por eso.

- ¿No puedo tener interés por mis estudiantes?

Nereida no pudo hacer nada contra ello y lo dejó ser recorriendo las planillas de las chicas con mirada severa.

- Tsubaki Benihime, listo. Sandara Sugiyama, listo.- dijo apartando sus fichas.- ¿Masaki Kuromizu?

Masaki se paró temblando de pies a cabeza con su computadora en una mano y un disco en la otra. Nereida enarcó una ceja y escribió algo como anotación.

-¿Y bien?

MAsaki prendió la PC a toda velocidad y abrió varios programas. ^Para ser la directa y enérgica (por no decir chillona) Masaki la chica estaba sudando de lo lindo.

- Y-yo... HAgo esto.- dijo respirando hondamente.

Una canción comenzó a tocarse en los parlantes. Era normal pero con cada toque que hacía Masaki moviendo botones de aquí para allá, la canción se mezclaba con otra y tenía una versión más tecno. Hasta que pareció una canción completamente distinta.

- Es suficiente.- indicó la profesora Ondina matando del susto a Masaki pero cuando la mujer sonrió, ella se calmó.- Tienes talento. ¿Hacías de Dj en las fiestas?

Masaki asintió algo avergonzada. No era mucho lo que sabía hacer pero le alegraba que le sirviese del algo.

- Muy bien, Srta. Kuromizu. Vas a Educación musical.

Dara levantó los brazos en el aire alegrándose de tener una compañera y Masaki se fue a sentar con ella abrazándola casi con alivio.

- ¿Ayame Nii?

Totalmente opuesta a Masaki, Ayame no le prestó atención ni a la gente, ni al gesto de la voluptuosa maestra. Sus delicados dedos sacaron de su estuche a su flauta traversa y eligió una de las partituras al azar del escritorio de la profesora.

- ¿Está?- preguntó asombrada Nereida.- Sayori, por favor acompaña en el arpa a la srta. Nii.

Cuando las dos estuvieron preparadas comenzaron a tocar "Ánima", una canción algo suave que recordaba a la naturaleza. PEro fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abrió la puerta abruptamente. Ayame paró de tocar y miró con una ceja enarcada a Kaito que arrastraba de la ropa a Kira que a su vez tenía una guitarra eléctrica y detrás de ambos dos que estaban peleándose, venía Yuro con una cara de "por qué a mí".

- Sr. Kaito.- rugió por poco la profesora.- ¿Tan poco respeto tiene por mi clase que no espera a que una buena intérprete termine de tocar?

Kaito se encogió de hombros dejando tirada a Kira que iba a echársele encima cuando se dio cuenta que después de todo, Kaito había tenido razón... Esa sí era la sala de música y de no ser por él habría seguido perdida por el edificio.

- Realmente no quiere que le conteste eso, Sra. Ondina.- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

- Por lo menos veo que ha encontrado a las dos irresponsables.- las fulminó a ambas solo consiguiendo que Kira le sacase la lengua y que Yuro la ignorase (como a todos).- Muy bien, Srta. Nii. Su estilo es increíble, va a orquesta. Ahora... Kira veo que tocas la guitarra. ¿O eso es solo para impresionar?

Kira iba a responderle que sus dedos impresionaban más que su escote pero los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en Yuroichi que obviamente no les estaba prestando atención, y ni le importaba en todo caso.

- ¿Y Ud., Srta. Hakyoku? ¿No me diga que debajo de esa remera tiene un instrumento escondido?

- ¿Tengo que tocar un instrumento?- preguntó bostezando y logrando que todo estudiante (y maestra) cayera al suelo por su despiste.

Todas se le quedaron viendo como si la chica hubiese perdido una tuerca. ¿Educación musical y no había preparado algo para mostrarle cuando todas habían estado en eso toda la tarde de ayer? Claro que ella estaba herida...

- Oy, Ichiru, ¿esa chica es amiga suya?- preguntó una alumna a los gemelos.- ¿Nadie puede ser tan imbécil o sí?

Hasta Mizuki, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pudo escuchar eso. Miró a los gemelos y a Kaito, estaban que no daban más de la risa. Yagari quería tirarse por la ventana.

- Ud... está... aplazada...

- Antes que te precipites, Ondina.- la paró Yagari alzando el estuche.- Yuroichi si tiene algo para tocar, solo que me había olvidado mencionárselo porque tenían que traérmelo desde mi antiguo hogar.

Los ojos grises de Yuroichi se agrandaron al ver el recipiente y se notó que quería matarlo por ello.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

- Te lo dejaste en mi casa hace dos años.

Yurocihi y por poco que le arranca una mano al tomar el estuche y abrazarlo contra su cuerpo con mirada acusadora. Yagari le sonrió como lo haría el malvado de la historia al arruinar los planes del héroe. Yuroichi lo abrió y todos se acercaron a ver lo que había dentro, incluso Kaito que se sentó al lado de Masaki. Un violín de madera pintado de un azul marino reluciente estaba entre los dedos de la chica. Masaki pudo ver letras grabadas en oro sobre la pulida madera con una letra elegante y cursiva: C.H., en tu día.

-¿Dos años dijiste?- rió Nereida.- Nadie sin práctica podría tocar un violín perfectamente y no tener un aplazado.

- Hiciste afinar el violín.- la interrumpió Yuro más enojada que nunca.- No tenías derecho a tocarlo.

Yagari hizo como que no la escuchó y se sentó otra vez en su lugar con el ala de su sombrero tapándo su rostro. Yuroichi quería clavarle algo para sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Como lo odiaba...

- ¿Y bien?¿Qué tengo que tocar?- ladró como si quisiese matar a alguien.

Nereida le pasó las partituras y Hakyoku agarró una hoja sin siquiera verla. Se la tiró a Kira quien leyó las notas con atención.

- ¿Puedes seguirme?- preguntó Yuroichi parándose en el medio y cuando Kira asintió miró a Mizuki.- Terminamos con esto, entonces.

Mizuki leyó la canción. Debñia estar bromeando... En el papel decía "Dificultad extremadamente difícil". Yuro realmente quería hacer el ridículo... Si realmente no había practicado hace dos años...

- Mizuki, presta atención.- le ordenó con rudeza.- Vamos a empezar.

El violín empezó con lentas notas perfectas, no desafinó en ningún momento... Mizuki miró a Kira cuando empezó a seguir a Yuroichi con total fe. Leyó el título de la canción otra vez: "El fantasma de la ópera". (_N/A: Si quieren ver la versión de que "tocarían" Kira y Yuroichi, es la de lindsey stirling... Se las recomiendo. Y en cuanto a como canta Mizuki, busquen el de Peter Hollens... O toambién como la cantante de Nightwish en esa versión_). Yuro la miró cuando le tocó entrar y la voz salió naturalmente como si hubiese nacido para eso.

_In sleep he sang to me_  
_In dreams he came_  
_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_  
_And do I dream again for now I find_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_Inside my mind_

Yuroichi y Kira se acoplaban una a la otra en perfecta sincronía hasta que llegó la parte lenta de la canción, en la que Yuro hizo su solo. El ritmo se había pausado, la múscia era más lenta y dulce... Y al cerrar los ojos Yuroichi, Masaki sintió un escalofríos. Un leve movimiento en su espalda como una corriente eléctrica la hizo apartar la mirada y cuando volvió la vista se quedó congelada.

Yuroichi no era ella... Bueno, si pero mucho más joven. Debía tener unos 10 años, mínimo y tocaba el violín con otra melodía tan perfecta como lo estaba haciendo sombra corrió hacia ella. Era un niño de 5 años con cabello negro como el de ella pero no podía ver su rostro. Estaba a espaldas a ella.

- Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan.- la llamó entusiasmado.- ¿Qué es eso?

Vio a Yuroichi reír felizmente. Era tan desconocido el gesto para ella comparada con la Yuroichi de ahora que se sorprendió al verla.

- Esto es el violín de la abuela, Caleb.- le dijo mostrándole el instrumento viejo y maltratado.- Me lo regaló cuando tenía tu edad.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Yuroichi pareció asombrada del interés del niño.

- ¿Quieres, Caleb-kun?

el niño asintiño enérgicamente levantando sus manitos hacia el instrumento.

- ¡Yo quiero ser como tí, Yuu-chan!

La sonrisa tierna y maternal que le dio Yuro al niño le hizo estremecer el corazón a Masaki. Jamás hubiese pensado en ella de esa manera.

- Entonces seré tu maestra...

Al todos aplaudir la imagen se fue desvaneciendo dejandola confundida. Kaito se dio cuenta de ello y la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

- ¿Masaki?

- ¿Tú sabes si algún Caleb tiene relación con Yuro-san?

Kaito negó con la cabeza observando a su mejor amiga, mientras todos se paraban para irse de la clase. ¿Ya se había terminado? Si, y al parecer tanto Kira como Yuro habían salvado sus traseros.

- ¿Por qué?

Masaki le explicó lo que había visto mientras Tsubaki y Dara le escuchaban. ¿Podía haber sido una alucinación? lo dudaba. Parecía tan real... Tal vez ella no fuera tan humana como pensaba... Kaito miró a Yuro ir tras Zero entre la multitud y a Yagari esperar al lado de la puerta.

- No tengo idea quien sea, pero sé de alguien que sí.

* * *

Mierda... Había perdido a Zero entre los alumnos que se habían marchado. Es más... Se lo había confundido con Ichiru y ahora lo seguía buscando como una loca por el edificio. Se le había ocurrido ir a buscarlo a su habitación pero... ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿"Solo quiero disculparme por mi muerte fingida y que volvamos a ser amigos"?¿O por lo menos deja de querer matarme cada vez que me ves? No era la mejor opción...

Entonces escuchó el gemido de alguien por uno de los pasillos. Si, un gemido. No era vampiro pero no había que serlo para escuchar ese sonido en pasillos vacíos. El sonido se repitió una vez más asegurándole que no era una idea suya. Yuro se movió hasta la esquina del pasillo para encontrar a Yuki siendo agarrada por Zero que tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. La chica gemía entre medio del placer y el dolor. Las mejillas de Yuro ardieron y la ira creció en su interior. Todo bien... ¡¿Peor no podían conseguirse una habitación?! Los celos la consumieron. Ese estúpido de Zero... Hacer eso en un pasillo a plena luz del día...

- ¿Ya has visto suficiente?- gurñó Zero sin voltearse a ella.- No me gusta tener público.

¿Él sabía que ella estaba allí? Dio un paso atrás herida. Eso era un golpe bajo hasta para ella, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio después.

- Sanguijuela estoy hablándote a tí.- Las palabras de Zero quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver a Yuroichi.- Yuu... Yuro...

La sangre goteaba de su boca en hilos. La sangre de Yuki Cross que parecía ida en otro mundo con los ojos cerrados. Las piernas le temblaron al ver los colmillos de Zero, la herida en el cuello de la chica que tanta envidia le daba. Y eso no era lo pero sino los ojos escarlata brillando del cazador que tantas sonrisas le había sacado de niña. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No, no podía ser cierto. Zero... ¿Uno de ellos? Ella negó recordando las palabras de Shizuka. Le faltaba el aire y Zero estaba congelado en su lugar como si a él le sucediese lo mismo.

- Yuroichi.

Él había olido el olor de la híbrida. Había sido un imbécil al confundirse. Yuroichi tenía impregnado el aroma de todas ellas por estar juntas. Dio un paso adelante tratando de alcanzarla.

- No...- cerró los ojos y retrocedió.- No. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y ella corrió hacia un lugar. Queria explicaciones.

* * *

**_No lo entiendo, realmente me niego a hacerlo._**

**_¿Cuándo fue que pasó para poner hora a cuando desgarraste mi alma?_**

**_¿Cuando fue que pasaste a ser la peor de mis pesadillas?_**

**_Necesito saberlo porque la duda me mata._**

**_Necesito saber cuando fue, porque mi alma se parte._**

**_Y no sé si seré capaz de recoger los pedazos._**

* * *

- ¿Quién es Caleb, viejo?- preguntó Kira seguida por las otras y Kaito cuando habían sido informadas de lo sucedido.- Escupe antes de que use la fuerza.

- Quiero verte intentarlo, Kain.

Le devolvió el golpe verbal el psicopedagogo. Claro que él solo había prestado atención a la amenaza no a lo que había dicho.

- ¿Sabes o no quien es Caleb?- preguntó Dara.

- ¿Dijiste C-Ca-Caleb? ¿Cómo saben de él?

Los siete intercambiaron miradas de emoción al ver que al fin podrían saber algo de Yuroichi. Un misterio menos.

- No importa el como.¿Quién es?- preguntó Mizuki.

- Mas bien cómo está conectado con Yuroichi...- agregó Ayame.

Yagari negó como si fuese una maldición lo que habían dicho.

- Jamás y, se los recomiendo, jamás digan ese nombre frente a Yuroichi... No saben las consecuencias que podrían desencadenar en ella.

- ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Quién es?- insistió Masaki.

- Será mejor que nunca lo sepan.

Antes que ellos pudiesen segur alguien pateó la puerta partiéndola a la mitad y entró echa una furia. Ese alguien era Yuroichi.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme todo este tiempo algo tan... tan importante?

- Me parece a mí o Yuro descubrió lo de Zero.

La locura de Yuro se hizo evidente con la mirada psicòtica que le dio a Kaito por ese comentario. Iba a matarlo en el acto.

- ¡¿Tú también lo sabía?! ¡Maldita rata traidora!

Yagari la agarró de los brazos antes que se le tirara encima y ella no se cansó de maldecirlo una y otra vez hasta que Yagari la sacó de allí.

Al arrastrarla hasta el campo de tiro le preocupó cuando ella ya no se movió y al bajar la vista, notó que estaba llorando. Ella no lloraba, ella había aprendido a contener sus emociones y sabía exactamente cuantas veces había llorado en toda su vida. Esta era la tercera vez.

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó con la voz rota.

- Hace cuatro años.

Yagari esperó a que procesara la información y al verla recobrar el color se tranquilizó. Por lo menos sabía que Yuro tenia un poco de la antigua ella en su interior. La que se enojaba y el mundo temblaba con cada paso que daba. La que reía y el mundo parecía iluminarse con su sonrisa... Aunque eso último ya no lo hacía.

- Fue Shizuka Hiou, ¿cierto?

Él asintió y vio como su mirada se congelaba mientras controlaba sus emociones hasta el punto de eliminarlas. Era otra vez el cascarón vacío.

- ¿Qué hace ella viva aquí?

- Cuando mordió a Zero, todos pensamos que Ichiru había muerto. Él fue acogido por los Cross y creció hasta que se reencontró con Shizuka y ella le dijo que a cambio de su vida, tendría de vuelta a su hermano.

Yuro alzó las cejas sorprendida. Esa perra era demasiado inteligente.

- Y ahora no puede matarla nadie mientras esté aquí...

- Exacto.- tembló al ver la resolución de Yuro marcada en sus rasgos.- ¿Qué harás?

- Lo mismo que he hecho hace dos años... Voy a matarla.

* * *

- ¡Zero! ¿Un vampiro?- gritó Masaki y por poco y toda la academia supo la verdad.- Es imposible.

Seguía diciendo lo mismo desde que Kaito les había explicado la historia de los gemelos.

- ¿Cuántas veces tienes que gritarlo para que te lo creas?- gruñó Kira destapándose los oídos.

Los siete estaban sentados en la biblioteca discutiendo lo ocurrido. Kaito no parecía preocuparle que su mejor amiga había querido matarle.

"De niños hacía lo mismo", había explicado... Y sin embargo, seguía allí, ¿no? Kaito sacó su celular cuando este vibró y sonrió.

- Tengo un plan para saber quién es Caleb, pero necesito que todas esta noche esten fuera de la casa...Y la cooperación de un vampiro.

Kira y Ayame se adelantaron.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntaron al unísono.

Kaito negó apuntando a la puerta donde Zero entró a paso vivaz. El albino buscó por la biblioteca a otra persona antes de fijar su mirada en ellos. Kaito sonrió... Para estar tan "enojado" con ella y odiarla, el muy idiota seguía dependiendo de ella tanto. En los mensajes le había comentado lo que sabían de Yuro, y que probablemente tuviese que ver con el "aura de absoluta tristeza" que decía Tsubaki que tenía Yuro.

- Creo que tienes manchada la camisa con sangre, maldito.- le acusó Dara furiosa por saber lo que había visto Yuroichi.

Saber que él en los pasillos se alimentaba como si nada y encima se hacía llamar guardián... Sin contar que se había ganado el odio de todas al haber disparado a Yuroichi. No es que a Zero le importase mucho de todos modos...

- ¿Qué quieres un poco?- le respondió con ironía Zero.- ¿O ver muertos no es suficiente para ti?

KAito pensó que probablemente Zero no saldría vivo de esa biblioteca... o de esa noche. Estaba en la lista negra de todas ellas, y no era el hombre más simpático del mundo tampoco.

- ¿Por qué él? - siseó Mizuki con la vista puesta en Zero que le devolvió la mala mirada.

- Porque no quiero que las mate.- se encogió de hombros Kaito.- Y lo que va a hacer Zero, es muy probable que tenga que correr por su vida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

- ¿Saben lo que es "cosechar" recuerdos en la sangre?- preguntó Zero al tanto del plan de Kaito.

Zero sabía que lo había elegido no solo porque era probable que Yuroichi matase a quien llevase a cabo el plan, lo hacía como castigo hacia él por haberle disparado. Sabía que se lo merecía de todos modos. Y dispararle ya no tenía esa sensación de justicia que había sentido en el momento. Eso le molestaba profundamente. ¿Por qué Yuroichi seguía teniendo ese efecto en él?

- Es cuando un vampiro toma los recuerdos de otra persona bebiendo su sangre.- contestó Kira pensativa.

- Debes estar bromeando...- dijo Ayame tomando la idea al aire.- ¿Sabes que estamos hablando de Yuro? No de cualquier idiota que pasa por la calle...

Kaito se apoyó en la mesa tomando seriedad y mirando a cada una de ellas con sus ojos marrones.

- Por eso necesito que dejen la casa vacía completamente, ¿alguna idea?

Masaki levantó la mano tímidamente.

- He escuchado que "Die Natch" hacen una fiesta esta noche en honor a la luna llena...

Todas se voltearon a mirarla. ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso? Masaki les mostró un folleto y estaba en lo cierto. Todos estaban invitados, así que podrían ir. Por lo menos tenían unas horas para prepararse antes de ello.

- Sigo sin entender lo que vamos a hacer.- se quejó Mizuki.

Ayame tragó saliva con fuerza teniendole piedad a Zero... Un poco nada más. No se merecía su simpatía pero si iban a hacer ese plan necesitaba toda la suerte del mudno... y por ahí un poco más.

- Dara, hazme un favor. ¿Ves alguna sombra sobre Zero?

Dara abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Kaito le pedía usar su don? Ella se concentró en el vampiro y no vio nada todavía. Por lo menos en las siguiente horas no moriría. Ella negó con la cabeza y pudo ver al mejor amigo de Yuro relajarse un poco. Él quería torturarlo, no que Yuro le arrancase la cabeza y después llorara de por vida. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos agotado. Si de joven hubiese sabido lo que conllevaría conocerlos a ambos... Se hubiese tirado debajo del primer tren.

Yuroichi, ¿que estás ocultando con tanto recelo?

Recordó el violín. Su amiga antes de "morir" nunca le había mostrado el instrumento. Sabía que tocaba el violín, conocía el violín de su abuela. Pero jamás había conocido el nombre de "Caleb" o ese violín.

_Tengo algo que contarte, algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie porque es mi absoluta debilidad. Necesito mostrártelo, y a Zero y a Ichiru... Necesito decirles la verdad._

Eso era lo que podía recordar de la carta que la habia enviado un mes antes de su muerte cuando iba a pedir salirse de la asociación. Petición que había sido denegada y luego ella había "muerto". Claro que Yuro no habia sabido ni de la desaparición de Ichiru ni la transformación de Zero porque habían decidido "no entristecerla". De saber que iba a reaccionar así, se lo hubiese dicho el mismo día. Todavía le dolía el golpe que le había dado.

- ¿Qué es lo que harán cuando todas nos vayamos? - preguntó Dara no tan segura del plan ahora.

- Bueno...- suspiró Kaito.- En resumen...

- Voy a beber la sangre de Yuroichi y sacarle sus recuerdos a mordidas si es necesario... Porque necesito saber por qué me... Nos hizo eso hace dos años.

* * *

**_No podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo de mí._**

**_No cuando mis colmillos se hundan en tu carne, _**

**_no cuando mi lengua y labios besen lugares _**

**_que nadie más ha besado._**

**_Oh, dulce cazadora tu sangre me provoca_**

**_y eres lo único para sanra mi alma._**


	8. 7: Shatter Me

_**Holy-van**: Jajajajjajajajaj ahhh hoy vas a descubrir por qué... Zero va a ser odiado taaantas veces en esta primera parte. Mmm lee y verás de quien es el lemon ;) Mizu Dei y Aidou van a hacer tantas escenas como esas... Jajjaja tranqui... Ellas siempre estaran para cagarte el momento aaajajajjaja_

_Lo de la banda no sé... No lo decido... Pero si tengo algo preparado para Tsubaki no la tiene tan facil con los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas... Ya verás._  
_Y bueno... lo de Yuro: LEELO!__  
_

_**Kira**: Shizuka se lleva el premio ese capítulo... Y bueno a Aidou la falta un golpecito de horno. Maybe termine Gray lo que empezo... Y siii tu sabes quien es. Y Zero va a hacer una tecnica especial llamada "RUN BITCH RUN!" este capitulo si quiere vivir. Y en cuanto a traumar al león... Jajjajjaa nunca se sabe. Jajaja festejalo algo simple y te mando a Masaki. XD_

_Jen: jaja me halagan tus coments. Xd si esta fiesta va a irse un poco al carajo... y el takame va a pasar a otro nivel XD hay secretos que deven permanecer en la oscuridad y otros que deberian ser revelados... wou eso sonó muy pretty little liars_

_Bueeeno who miss me? Soy buena y estoy escribiendo bastante... A pesar de que cierta persona cof cof Kira y MagicalAgent me torturan psicologicamente con sus fics... La canción "Shatter Me" de Lindsey Stirling (que recomiendo profundamente escuchar) es parte de la inspiración de este cap y Judas de Lady Gaga... me estoy dando cuenta que parece que vendo canciones... en una parte tuve que comenzar a escribir desde la tablet asi que nada... no esta con el formato que hubiese querido._

_Ahora si... Lo que esperábamos. En cuanto a las que no tienen lemon... Jeje muchachas... Hay mucho tiempo para remediar eso XD_

_Ah Shatter Me significa Hazme trizas, destrózame... Ya sabrán por qué en el capítulo je._

* * *

Zero volvió su vista a la ventana cuando Ayame entró a su habitación que compartía con Kaito e Ichiru. Por suerte su hermano lo había encubierto con Yuki y le estaba ayudando con su plan para saber la verdad. Le daba mala espina ver a la halfling, o híbrida, en su habitación a esa hora... Cuando el Sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y sus ojos negros se teñían de un rojo escarlata.

- Gracias, Ayame-san.- se inclinó levemente Kaito agarrando la llave de copia del piso de ellas.

La habían hecho por si Zero tenía que ingeniarse para entrar, aunque él dudaba que tuviese que hacerlo. Podía ser muy convincente con Yuroichi cuando quería. Sacó la petaca debajo de su cama y tomó un trago largo. El líquido le quemó la garganta como fuego. El olor se impregnó en la nariz de Ayame que la arrugó con asco.

- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! - le siseó la albina olfateando el envase.

- ¿No es obvio? No voy a hacer esto sobrio...- le respondió tragando nuevamente.- ¿A qué hora se irán las otras?

Ayame miró a Kaito que se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj de pared.

- Dentro de una o dos horas.

Por suerte el piso donde vivían los tres estaba en el mismo edificio que el de ellas solo que en el segundo piso. Ayame seguía dudando que fuese una buena idea. No solo porque ahora Zero se estaba embriagando... Si Yuro no quería compartir con ellos eso, tal vez era porque era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para decirlo en voz alta. No es que ella se preocupase por Yuroichi... Bueno, si lo hacía. ¿Alguien había pensado las consecuencias para Yuroichi? Quizás Toga tenía razón y debían dejarla en paz, esperar a que se abriese a ello. Ayame cerró los ojos de la frustración. Ella no se le daban bien estas cosas... Nunca había tenido amigas como ahora, o por lo menos no había considerado a nadie como ello. Le costaba relacionarse...

- Kaito, ¿puedes ir con las chicas a la fiesta?

Kaito la miro con desconcierto al escuchar su petición. Zero miró a la híbrida de igual forma y algo de sospecha sin despegar sus labios del pico de la botella.

- ¿No vas a ir?

Ella negó con la cabeza clavando sus ojos escarlata en el cazador-vampiro. Un gruñido amenazante salió de la garganta del peli-plata pero eso no asustó a Ayame para nada. Había asesinado tantos vampiros como estrellas en el Cielo.

- ¿Por qué vigilarme? No es como si fuera a matarla...- comentó Zero al ver sus intenciones.

- Simple, Kiryuu, no confío en tí.- se apoyó contra la columna tomando una actitud despectiva.- Puedes no matarla y volver a hacerla un colador lleno de agujeros con tu maldita Bloody Rose.

- ¿Quién dice que no voy a hacerlo? De todos modos hoy hay luna llena.

La tensión en el ambiente fue creciendo entre ambos, incluso ahora Kaito estaba mirando de mala manera a Zero. Él no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho a Yuro al descubrir que estaba viva. El morocho fue a sacarle la petaca pero Zero lo apartó de un empujón.

- ¿Quieres que haga esto o no, Takamiya?

- Eres un cobarde, Zero...

Los dos lo acorralaron y él agarró de las solapas de la camisa de su amigo elevándolo del piso.

- Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?

Kaito no supo que decir. Era cierto que él no podría morder a Yuro a sabiendas que en su sangre podría ver hasta cosas que no querría. Sin contar que ahora estaban buscando la razón por la que ella fingió su muerte. ¿Qué tan perturbador podría ser para que una de las mejores cazadoras de vampiros se quebrara del tal forma? Sin contar que Kaito estaba seguro que detrás de todo ese odio y frialdad, Zero seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Yuroichi. Esos sentimientos no podían ser borrados tan facilmente. Zero lo dejó en el suelo otra vez y se recostó en su cama. Ayame se fue tratando de contener la ira hacia el estúpido de Zero. No entendía que tenían él y Yuro antes de que ella "muriese"... En realidad dudaba que ellos dos hubiesen sido algo más que amigos... Yuro siempre le había dicho que estaba soltera y libre de ataduras solo para romperle los ovarios y empujarla a los bares más turbios de las ciudades a las que iban por misiones. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se fue sin decir ni una palabras más dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

- Uds. dos se parecen demasiado.- soltó Kaito después de un tiempo.

- ¿La híbrida?

Los ojos amatistas se clavaron en el morocho que encendió un cigarrillo. La risa profunda de Kaito le llegó a sus oídos con algo de molestia. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

- Con ella también por lo menos físicamente... Igual hablaba de Yuro. Los dos se mantienen alejados del resto con ese carácter de mierda.

- No me compares con ella.- bufó Zero encendiendo otro cigarrillo.- Tengo mis razones y lo sabes.

Kaito volvió a reír más fuerte aún logrando que su compañero se impacientara con él y le tirase una almohada.

- Los dos la conocemos demasiado bien, ¿no? - dijo entre risas.

- No sé a lo que te refieres.

- Oh, vamos, Zero...- se apoyó en la silla jugueteando con una bala entre los dedos.- Tú sabías que Yuroichi, de no ser porque la arrastré a la sala, iba a saltearse la clase de "Orquesta y Educación musical". Por eso te reíste, te vi... Si ella lo considera inútil, ni siquiera muestra su rostro por el aula.

Zero lo fulminó y le dio la espalda una vez más. Kaito sonrió complacido de haberlo acorralado. Zero era así. Si no podía negar algo, te ignoraba. Kaito tomó su ropa del armario y se dirigió al baño para prepararse a acompañar a las chicas a la fiesta. Esto sería un dolor de cabeza considerando que tenía a Kira bajo su cuidado también... Y antes de irse, tenía que aclarar algo.

- Zero, lastímala innecesariamente y te llenaré la cabeza de plomo.- le amenazó, solo que no era un juego y ambos lo sabían.

Cuando quedó solo, Zero se incorporó de la cama y revolvió su placard en busca de la única cosa que había guardado de _esos _días. No había tenido el valor de "enterrarlo" cuando lo hicieron con el falso cadáver de Yuroichi. Era un dije de un collar que ella le había dado antes de que se separaran a los 15 años, meses antes de que lo convirtieran en vampiro. Al encontrarlo lo tomó entre sus dedos. ¿Ella recordaría que lo tenía? Era una flor del tamaño de su mano y en el centro un lobo aullaba a la luna creciente. Era el blasón de la familia "Hakyoku", cuyo significado era catástrofe. Había una leyenda ligada al colgante que Yuro le había contado a la luz de las estrellas. Se estremeció al recordar... Sus ojos, su energía... Su habilidad innata para cazar... Su boca... Se sumió en sus recuerdos que amenazaban con volverlo loco. Él la odiaba. Lo sabía porque no podía perdonarla por lo que había hecho. Pero los sentimientos que había tenido hacia ella pujaban por salir con fuerza.

No, él tenía que resistir. Yuroichi era todo menos lo que él deseaba. Sus colmillos se alargaron al pensar en ella y su garganta quemó con la sed, como si se burlara de él y su determinación. Un vampiro solo podía saciarse con la sangre de quien le pertenecía su corazón. Él se las había apañado bien con Yuki... Hasta que ella había vuelto. Era contradictorio lo que su cuerpo deseaba y lo que él pensaba. Él se oponía a pensar que se estaba mintiendo a él mismo con respecto a sus sentimientos. Ella era una mentirosa rastrera que había preferido verlos sufrir e irse... La odiaba. Con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Tomó otro trago de la botella y miró su reloj. Ya casi era la hora de ir y terminar con el misterio.

- Ah, Yuroichi, estaba mejor cuando pensaba que estabas muerta...

**XXX**

_- Nii-san.- se quejó Ichiru al ver que lo dejaba atrás.- La casa de Yagari-sensei no se va a ir si vas más lento._

_Zero entornó los ojos y se detuvo esperando a su hermano. Sus padres se habían ido en algún encargo de la asociación y por eso iban a quedarse un par de semanas con Yagari. Al ver la casa a lo lejos, pudo distinguir a Kaito afilando sus espadas en el suelo que al verlos les dedicó una mirada desdeñosa. Ichiru sonrió al verlos pelear otra vez... Esos dos se caían tan bien que se llevaban mal. Kaito ya había cumplido sus 14 años, mientras ellos recién tenían doce. Eso siempre le servía para molestar a Zero diciendole "novato" o "niñito de mamá"._

_- Eres demasiado suave._

_- Y tú, un idiota y no lo ando ventilando.- le replicó Zero cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¡Di eso otra vez a ver si eres hombre! O tal vez eres débil como tu hermano..._

_Zero le embocó una piña en la quijada. Detestaba que metiesen a su hermano menor en las peleas. Nadie se metía con Ichiru... Nadie. Cuando iba a volver a pegarle, una sombra cayó sobre él con fuerza logrando derribarlo al piso. Zero giro sobre si mismo tratando de agarrar a su atacante y se quedó en shock al ver a una niña de su edad con el pelo azabache cayendo sobre su cara y unos ojos del color del mercurio como cuando se rompía el termómetro y se dejaba caer el metal fuera. La fracción de segundo que él dudó, fue lo suficiente para que la chica le pegase un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y volviesen a girar hasta que ella quedase a horcajadas encima de él con el puño alzado y su mirada asesina puesta en él._

_- ¡Yuroichi! - gritó Yagari saliendo de la casa por el ruido y l__a chica dio un brinco soltándolo a regañadientes al ver a su maestro acercarse.- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?_

_La chica se mordió el labio conteniendo la rabia y dedicándole más de esas miraditas asesinas mientras Yagari le daba el sermón de su vida._

_- ¡Pero él atacó a Kaito!- se defendió ella apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.- ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme mirando mientras le daba la paliza de su vida?_

_- ¡Hey! ¡No iba a darme una paliza!- defendió su orgullo Kaito. _

_Yuroichi dio una corta carcajada sarcástica obviamente sin creerle mucho. Zero estaba anodadado por la habilidad de la chica. Había peleado mano a mano con él sin ningún problema... Era... Zero se sorojó cuando ella volvió a mirarle entre los mechones que tapaban su rostro. Parecía salida de una jungla, pero era muy bonita._

_- Zero, Ichiru... Ella es mi ahijada, Yuroichi Hakyoku Stefanovich._

_Ichiru se quedó mirando a su hermano a ver su reacción y él le tendió la mano a la niña. Había escuchado de la familia cazadora Hakyoku, era tan conocida como los Kiryuu._

_- Es un placer conocer a un Hakyoku._

_Eso pareció agradar a la niña que sonrió levemente y le dio un apretón en la mano._

_- Lo mismo digo, Kiryuu.- le guiñó un ojo.- Solo que la próxima vez que quieras que te haga comer el polvo, no hace falta que golpees a mi mejor amigo..._

* * *

**Shatter Me**

* * *

"De todos modos hoy hay luna llena."

Las palabras de Zero resonaron dentro de sus oídos con preocupación en Ayame. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Al llegar no se sorprendió ver a Kira ya preparada tocando su guitarra en el sillón, o a Tsubaki pintando a Dara que habían logrado convencerla para ir.

- ¡¿No estas lista?!- la miró con un tic nervioso Mizuki.

- No voy a ir.- replicó.- Me iré a la biblioteca a morirme un rato.

- Vaya plan para la luna llena...- rió Kain.

Ayame enarcó una ceja y bufó con preocupación. Kira la miró con la cabeza colgando del apoya brazo del sillón con una ceja enarcada. Ayame miró su vestimenta. ¿No había algo que tapase más sus piernas delgadas que ese minúsculo short y esa musculosa que mostraba el ombligo? Agradecía que Kira fuese vampiro o dudaba que esa noche volviese a casa de una pieza. Registró a Tsubaki con su vestido largo color crema y escote corazón... Parecía una de esas vírgenes a ser sacrificadas. Pasó a Dara con su calza negra y corsé morado que realzaba sus ojos lavanda. Bien, una por lo menos que no sería alimento para el resto. Dudaba que Mizuki sobreviviese a la noche con esa minifalda floral verde agua aunque la remera conservadora de cuello alto no estaba nada mal.

- No te preocupes.- le susurró Kira a la híbrida.- Prometo cuidarlas.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Masaki o a Kala?- preguntó Ayame cada vez preguntándose si debía ir o no a esa bendita fiesta. No es que no confiase en la palabra de Kira... Bueno, no confiaba y punto.

- Kala no le hemos visto pero Masaki dijo que estaría en la fiesta...

- ¡¿Listas para irnos?!- interrumpió Masaki dando saltitos de emoción.

Otra que estaba como Kira y no iba a contarla. La puerta del cuarto "de los demonios" como decían Mizuki y Masaki se abrió de par en par cuando una adormecida Yuroichi salió por el barullo.

- ¿A dónde van?

- Una fiesta.- respondieron todas rápidamente.

- ¿Solas?- enarcó una ceja Yuroichi.

Justo entró Kaito. Todas quedaron embobadas. Kaito con el bendito uniforme estaba como para darle hasta que Plancton supiese la receta de la cangreburger, el casual era diez mil veces mejor. Aunque Yuro no estaba feliz por eso.

- No sé si es peor que vayan solas...

Kaito le hizo fuck you con una sonrisa y ella se volvió a encerrar al cuarto como si le diese igual la vida. Realmente estaba procesando a su tiempo lo de Zero. Kaito les abrió la puerta para indicarles que se fuesen. Ayame las acompañó hasta la puerta y se dividieron alli. Iba a decir que las cuidase pero pensó que Kaito sabría lo que hacía. Ayame se dirigió hacia la biblioteca silenciosamente...

Era hora del show.

**XXX**

Al entrar al galpón cerca del edificio principal, la música hizo temblar las paredes. Kaito ni intentó detenerlas. Era demasiado trabajo ya tratar de mantenerlas unidas para que llegasen allí... Había sido un calvario. No entendía como mierda Ayame y Yuro hacían para que no se metiesen en problemas. ¿Utilizarían correas? Era una buena idea de implementación. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky. La canción cambió a una que él conocía demasiado bien dado a Yuki Cross (y la maldecía por ello). Se dejó caer en la butaca y bebió tarareando la canción. Entonces vio la zona VIP y sonrió. Podría verlas mejor de allí arriba.

Subió los escalones de par en par y esquivó al gorila que tapaba el camino. Como si un simple humano pudiese detener a alguno de ellos. Por supuesto, Ichiru y Yuki estaban allí con los dos pura sangre que él odiaba con cada célula.

- Sr. Takamiya.- sonrió Shizuka alzando una copa de vino con elegancia.

Kaname no le prestó atención, ni lo provocó. Por lo menos él sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba. Yuki era un cachorro de león inofensivo en comparación. Ignoró la mujer y se detuvo en la barandilla observando a todos debajo. En algún lugar tenían que estar...

- ¿Buscas a alguien, Kaito-kun? - preguntó Yuki con una sonrisa afable.

- A varias, en realidad...- dijo con cansancio.- Kira, Masaki, Mizuki, Sandara y Tsubaki.

Como por arte de magia, Kaname dejó de prestar atención a Yuki y se giró a él.

- ¿Tsubaki Benihime? ¿Está aquí? ¿Trajiste a una humana aquí?- rugió Kaname encima de la música.

- A varias en realidad, tengo entendido.- sugirió Shizuka acariciando el pelo de Ichiru.

Kaname abandonó a Yuki que quedó pasmada por la reacción de Kuran al perderse entre la gente. Kaito rió. ¿Kaname preocupado por alguien que no fuese Yuki? Tsubaki debía ser realmente especial... Revolvió su whisky y se lo tomó de un trago. Necesitaba más ojos para ellas. Pero no ahora... Tenía que darle tiempo a Zero.

* * *

**_No deberías haberte sumido en mi mundo,_**

**_Puedo oler tu miedo y tu agonía,_**

**_es un aroma peculiar que me busca entre la gente,_**

**_es un aroma que me enciende como una antorcha,_**

**_y me hace querer estar entre tus piernas._**

* * *

Tsubaki se había perdido del resto y la verdad, que le molestaba enormemente el ruido de la música. Ya no sabía porque había venido... Solo por Yuroichi. Salió a buscar aire y algo a lo lejos en el bosque llamó su atención. Parecían ojos... No solo eso... Escuchaba una melodía. Era un violín. Una canción lenta y algo terrorífica. Y la voz que la acompañaba era aún más espeluznante. Era otro idioma así que no sabía de que hablaba.

- Miren que tenemos aquí...

Ella se vio rodeada de tres muchachos. No sabía quienes era, ni qué. Pero todos tenían la misma expresión como si estuviesen drogados. Uno le agarró de su muñeca retorciéndola. Ella le pegó un cabezazo y el otro la agarró con más fuerza. El tercero aspiró su perfume como si fuese un droga. La música iba en aumento como un frenesí hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

- Desnudenla... Voy a disfrutarla.

Las lágrimas se agolparon al caer en la cuenta lo que iba a pasarle.

_Pelea..._

Ella pisó al de la derecha y pateó al de la izquierda antes que pudiesen reaccionar. Sacó la aguja con la que sostenía el rodete de su pelo y como reflejo, cuando el hombre se le tiró encima para forzarla, se lo clavó en la garganta. La sangre salió con los bombeos manchando su vestido blanco en sangre y su cara. Ella vio el aura del joven desaparecer, esfumarse y por su culpa. Los otros dos huyeron cuando unos pasos se escucharon cerca.

Levantó la vista totalmente asustada y se encontró con Kuran.

- Tsubaki.- susurró al verla en ese estado de sangre y lágrimas.

La levantó del suelo acunándola y manteniendo la cerca de su pecho. Ella se aferró a su camisa con desesperación mientras lloraba y temblaba.

- Tsubaki, mírame.- le rogó suavemente y levantó su mentón.

El pasó los dedos por las manchas de sangre en su cara y se los llevó a la boca succionando.

- Fuiste muy valiente...

Ella negó. Lo había matado. Por su culpa, había muerto. Tenía que decírselo pero él no la dejó.

- Era él o tú.- dijo seriamente en un murmullo.- Y me alegró que haya sido él.

Y en ese momento, apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Tsubaki. Mordió tenuemente su labio inferior tironeando de él y, con delicados y rápidos besos ella le correspondió. Se fundieron en un beso lento y sensual... Hasta que la lengua de Tsubaki rozó uno de los colmillos de Kaname y él se apartó abruptamente.

- Yo... Tú... - dijo tratando de recuperar el dominio sobre si mismo.- Es mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto a limpiarte.

Ella asintió dandose cuenta de su estado y él la condujo dentro.

- Vamos por tus amigas.- fue lo último que le dijo.

* * *

Kira estaba ebria con todas las letras de la palabra. No debería haberle hecho caso a su primo Aidou en la... ¿octava copa?Ya ni se acordaba. Aunque debería haber sido un poco responsable al estar con Mizuki porque ahora no la veía. Todo era culpa de la maldita luna llena... Ella se sentía como una drogadicta y tenía otro tipo de sed más peligroso. Justo en ese momento chocó con alguien en la multitud y ese alguien se dio la vuelta.

- Gray Fullbuster.- sonrió recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana.- Me gusta tu cuerpo.

Él sonrió obviamente dandose cuenta del estado de la chica.

- A mí tambien me gusta el tuyo, pero preferiría que me lo digas sobria.

- Aww, ¿eres un caballero? Ternurita, porque yo no soy una dama.- le dijo tomando su mano y obligándolo a agarrarle el trasero.- Y busco a alguien que no me haga sentir como una... ¿Qué dices, Gray? ¿Tú? ¿Yo? Bajo la luna...

Los ojos de Gray se oscurecieron de puro deseo y ella quizo provocarlo aún más apoyando sus senos en su pecho.

- Solo necesitas decir que si, y los dos terminaremos desnudos y complacidos...- susurró con un ronroneo.

Sus labios habían sido apoderados por la boca intensa y demandante del cubito de hielo. Y ahí comenzó la batalla. Había hecho todo lo posible para separarse de él, pero Ahora, sus manos se enredaron en el oscuro cabello de Gray con voluntad propia y desató todos los oscuros deseos que ella llevaba dentro. No supo bien como ambos terminaron en el pasillo contra la pared, ni como la acomodó entre sus piernas y la beso con rudeza una y otra vez. Se separaron para buscar aire y se miraron con intensidad. Luego levanto su mentón para besarle primero con un pequeño roce de labios, segundo con un movimiento suave introdujo su lengua y giró el rostro, subió una mano para sostener la cabeza y con algunos movimientos de su lengua exploró su interior.  
El beso fue más profundo y Kira gimió contra su boca al sentir las manos de Fullbuster escurriendose debajo de su short y frotando su clítoris con maestría. Sus dedos se aferraron a la fina tela de la camisa cuando los besos del mago descendieron por su garganta. Lo quería más cerca de ella, piel contra piel, y aun mas. De un momento a otro escuchó la tela de su remera desgarrarse en la espalda y el frío se sintió en su espalda. Las manos de Gray pellizcaron sus pechos para torturarla con su boca justo después con avidez por encima del brassier. Ella enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de él y al acercar su entrada sintió la rigidez que se formaba debajo de sus pantalones. Kira bajó sus manos apretando el eje de Gray encima de la tela y logrando que el chico moviese su cadera en un empujón contra su mano.

Los colmillos de Kira se afilaron y la sed quemó. Gray lo notó cuando sus irises brillaron y sonrió metiendo un dedo en su intimidad y girandolo. Los gemidos de Kira se veían opacados por la música pero no para el mago.

- Hazlo.- le susurró al oído con un mordizco.

Kira lo miró extasiada entre las pestañas y lamió el cuello del muchacho.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Gray desabotonó su pantalón y bajó los shorts de Kira de un tirón. Los colmillos de Kira se clavaron en el cuello del muchacho en el momento en que la empaló contra la pared. El movimiento de las caderas de Gray al chocar contra las suyas era lo mejor que Kira había sentido en... años. En especial cuando su sangre ingresaba deleitando su paladar con cada trago. Podía sentir a Gray disfrutandolo y su erección crecía con cada minuto que ella bebía, si eso era posible.

- Ah, si.- gimió Gray aumentando el ritmo.

Una sombra cayó sobre ellos y Gray se separó bruscamente. La sangre seguía cayendo desde su clavícula y ambos estaban insatisfechos. Kira quería matarlo... Hoy más que nunca... El estúpido rey vampiro le había cortado en medio de su primera noche después de tanto tiempo.

Gray se acomodó la ropa con la rapidez de un rayo al ver a Kuran allí con cara de asco y pocos amigos.

- Vete.- le ordenó y Gray así lo hizo no sin antes mirar a Kira de una forma que prometía terminar lo que empezaron.

- Gracias.- dijo con sarcasmo la albina y Kaname sonrió de una forma que le congeló la sangre.

Con cada paso que daba, Kira sentía que se estaba ahogando.

- Veo que no has entendido el punto, Kain.- le agarró el mentón.- Tu pequeño desliz esta noche casi le cuesta la vida e inocencia a Tsubaki.

Kira rió. Quizás por la ebriedad, o por la rabia.

- Yo no sé de que inocencia hablas... Tsubaki puede estar más experimentada de lo que crees. Podría tener sexo todos los días y tú no estarías en la lista.

Kira recibió otro bofetón con la mirada gelida de Kaname. No sabía que era peor... Estar medio desnuda delante de él o ser humillada.

- Te lo explicaré una última vez, Kira. Mi amabilidad no es gratis... Y te diré un pequeño secreto, la única razón por la que estas viva hasta ahora... Es para proteger a Tsubaki... Y eso es lo único para lo que sirves.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró algo confundida al verlo.

Takuma se levantó de la silla de golpe asustado. Él no se esperaba compañía en la soledad de la bibblioteca. Especialmente porque estaba cerrada salvo para unos pocos como los guardianes y él... Por razones especiales.

- Necesitaba estar solo.- repondió cortante.

Sus dientes se clavaban en sus labios. Detestaba las noches de luna llena. El frenesí, el deseo y la lujuria incontenible. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la pollera a tablas de Ayame y su camisa ajustada. Dios... Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que contenerse cuando estaban cerca en una noche cualquiera, encima tenerla cerca esa noche era insoportable.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Ichijou?

Él negó sin poder moverse.

- ¿Es por la luna llena? ¿Qué es lo que nos hace?

- En nuestra raza todos nuestros instintos salvajes aumentan... Ya no tengo control estando cerca tuyo de por sí, y está noche es insoportable.

- ¿Control en qué?

Ayame se relamió sus colmillos. ¿Era ella o Takuma se veía tan... apetecible? Takuma dudó unos segundos en responderle. No quería ahuyentarla.

- Lo único que grita mi cuerpo es agarrarte en este momento y hacerte mía aquí en el acto.- terminó por decirle la verdad.

Ayame se lo imaginó y el calor recorrió su cuerpo. Ella y Takuma... Se sintió incómoda de repente entre sus piernas. Sabía que estaba húmeda allí abajo y eso nunca le había pasado. Él también pudo oler el cambio y un gemido salió de su boca.

- ¿Esto pasa con cualquiera que pase delante mío en luna llena?

- No, debe haber cierta... afinidad previa.

Ayame lo miró seriamente. Entonces, él estaba diciendo en palabras más finas que a él le gustaba ella.

- ¿Y qué si yo también lo deseo?- preguntó inclinándose hacia él.- ¿Y si yo quiero que... pase?

No sabía porque lo estaba provocando. Estaba 50% segura que era por la luna. El otro 50 era porque realmente quería que eso pasase y detestaba sentir eso.

Takuma no le respondió sino que se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se sacó el saco sin dejar de mirarla. La tomó entre sus brazos y la arrastróhasta sentarla en su regazo.

Ambos quedaron a escasos cm uno del otro. Ella sentía su aliento soplando sobre sus mejillas. Era tan... hipnótico.

- Yo...- comenzó a decir tratando de calmarse por la presencia de Takuma tan cerca Pero fue interrumpida, cuando la atrajó con rudeza y la besó fieramente. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos con firmeza sin dar lugar a alejarse. No fue un beso suave ni romántico. Fue un frenesí, lleno de pasión y lujuria. La lengua de Ichijou jugaba en su boca sin darle tregua ni un segundo mientras sus manos bajaban acariciándo su cuerpo.

Sentada en su regazo empezó a sentir un gran palpitar debajo de los pantalones. Takuma estaba...¿excitado? Las manos de Bill siguieron bajando por su camisa mientras la recostaba delicadamente sobre la madera sin dejar de torturar sus labios hinchados. Se detuvo bruscamente al llegar a sus pechos.

Su boca pasó a su cuello dejando sensuales besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el comienzo de su se mordió el labio sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. Le desabotonó lacamisa dejándola desnuda a su mirada calculadora. Takuma sonrió como si le gustara lo que viese...Algo raro considerando que no era muy voluptuosa.

Acercó sus labios a uno de los pezones y lo bañó con su aliento y cuando se endurecieron, los succionó sin dar tregua mientras con la otra mano acariciaba al otro pecho.

Ayame no pudo contener más los gemidos que amenazaban entre sus labios y sus manos acariciaban la nuca de Takuma incitándolo a más. Era tan suave, tan sensual. Takuma se la comía con los ojos como si no pudiese perder ningún detalle de su cuerpo desnudo._  
_

Los besos de Takuma siguieron bajando hasta sus muslos y con un dedo bombeó en la intimidad de Ayame. Ella arañó la superficie de madera gimiendo (y agradeciendo internamente que la biblioteca estuviese vacía). Entonces pasó algo que jamás hubiese pensado en dejar a alguien hacer.

Takuma mordió su muslo y comenzó a succionar a la vez que sus dedos la torturaban entrando y saliendo con rapidez. Y fue aumentando hasta que los espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y ella llegó al climax. Fue tan devastador... Tan placentero. Ayame quedó recostada recuperándose todavía con pequeños temblores. Takuma se separó de ella y se relamió la sangre que estaba en su boca con vergüenza.

Ayame vio su bragueta abierta y su miembro allí. La mano de Takuma tenía un líquido viscoso. Y ella se sonrojó. Takuma se había masturbado mientras le daba placer y habia acabado por...¿ella? ¿Por verla en ese estado?

- ¿Siempre es así? - preguntó tímidamente.

Él también estaba tan rojo como ella.

- No sabría decirte... Nunca antes he sucumbido al instinto...- se relamió otra vez algo culpable.- Eres mi primera víctima...

* * *

**_Siente lo que me obligas a hacer, _**

**_siente mi deseo recorrer tu piel,_**

**_las llamas que provocas no pueden quemarme,_**

**_siente como la sangre huye de mi cuerpo,_**

**_hacia lugares que te harían sonrojar._**

* * *

Si podía calificar esa fiesta era exactamente como una de esas salvajes, descontroladas, y elegantes. La música a todo volumen estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos, y aumentando el dolor de cabeza que tenía en la pista. Kira le había dicho que era agua pero ahora comenzaba a dudar del líquido que había tomado. Recibía miradas y piropos de muchos hombres, pero los ignoro con facilidad y de alguna manera termino en el centro de la pista de baile.  
Todo le daba vueltas y se había perdido del resto.  
Y el mundo se veía mas brillante.  
Sonó una canción. Una canción muy.. sensual y a la vez rítmica. ¿Tenía sentido aquello? ¿Que clase de música escuchaba esta gente? Los ritmos sutiles hacían vibrar las paredes. Las luces parpadeantes dejaron de hacer que le dolieran los ojos, pero aun empeoraban su dolor de cabeza.  
Iba a matar a Kira con sus propias manos. Un par de brazos fuertes se envolvieron su cintura y Mizuki se sintió arrastrada por un cuerpo familiar.

**- **Baila conmigo.- susurra el rubio que siempre la irritaba.

¿Por qué se veía detestablemente guapo? Mizuki se mordió el labio pensativamente pero realmente no había lógica en ella en ese momento.

- Solo una canción.. Porfavor, Mizuki.- Su voz era baja y sonaba extremadamente erótica.

Las manos de Aidou vagan por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, agarrando sus senos para luego pasar sus dedos sobre su abdomen. Olas de calor quemaban dentro de ella cuando hizo eso, rememorando el beso en el aula, y ella se dejó llevar. Ella se sentía bien contra él.. Inclino su cuello contra su firme pecho masculino y sus caderas parecían moverse por si solas al ritmo de la música. Baja la cabeza y empieza a besar el cuello de la joven albina y ella cierra sus ojos deleitandose con la sensación. Dios, estaba permitiendo que le hiciese estas cosas.. Sentía la humedad de su boca contra su piel al tiempo que la jalaba contra él para protegerla de la multitud. Poco a poco la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente y la miró intensamente. Mizuki podía sentir su erección contra sus abdominales empujando.

- Mizuki.- volvió a decir y antes de que pudiese responder, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Su cuerpo entero parecía ser controlado por alguien más. Una diferente Mizuki que le importaba un carajo lo mal que le cayese él y su actitud de Idol. Su voz la hipnotizaba con cada susurro y piropo que le decía al oído. Ella puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se movió lentamente contra él, disfrutando como se sentía.

Aidou se acercó más a ella y pasó sus manos por sus curvas. Sus manos se sentían como pequeños aleteos de mariposas, frescos y candentes a la vez. Un gemido bajo se escapó de sus labios. Dejaron de moverse quedando parados entre los cuerpos del resto de los bailarines, mirándose uno al otro.

- No me caes bien.- le soltó con una risita nerviosa.

- Tú tampoco a mí.- le respondió Hanabusa humedeciéndose los labios lentamente.

No pudo hablar más. La boca de Aidou se apoderó de la suya sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo, deslizándose debajo de la remera y acarició sus senos. Estaban en medio de la gente y él iba a tomarla de todas formas.

Lo peor de eso era que Mizuki quería que lo hiciera... Y eso estaba mal. ¿Qué demonios le habían puesto al agua? Gimió audiblemente cuando los dedos de Aidou frotaron un punto sensible debajo de pollera. Él mordió su oído y una pequeña punzada de dolor la hizo estremecerse.

Ella empezó el beso esa vez con entusiasmo. Le gustaba sus besos, eran abrazadores y ella no recordaba haber sido besada así... nunca. Había tenido novios, bastantes... Pero ninguno con tanta fogosidad.

- Vaya, vaya.- los dos se separaron con la risa de un tercero.- ¿Están divirtiéndose?

- Piérdete, Deidara.- gruñó el vampiro al otro rubio que también estaba tan borracho como ellos.

Deidara rió encerrando a Mizuki entre medio de ambos y apoyó una mano en su trasero apretándolo.

- Solo si es entre sus piernas, lamebotas.- sonrió el artista bajándo una mano por debajo de la pollera de Mizuki.

Ella estaba algo atontada. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella pensaba que estaba ofreciendo?

- ¿Qué me dices, muñeca? - sonrió Deidara.

- Lo siento, pero a mí solo me gustan las mujeres.- contestó Aidou pensando que se había insinuado a él.

Mizuki no pudo aguantar la risa y ambos rubios se fulminaron con la mirada.

- No te lo decía a tí, engendro.- le gruñó Deidara.

Los ojos turquesa del artista se fijaron en un mechón de pelo de Mizuki. Estaba manchado con sangre. Alzó el pelo y notó un leve tajo en su oreja... El muy bastardo de HAnabusa se la estaba pasando en grande.

- Mizuki.- la llamó Kira con cara de pocos amigos.

Vio con quien estaba acompañada y se sonrojó... Se parecía tanto a su hermano el chico Kaname. Aidou dio un paso atrás dejándola salir y ella se dirigió a los otros dos vampiros.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Has visto a Dara y Masaki? - preguntó Kira algo preocupada.- Debemos buscar a Kaito e irnos a casa... Hubo... problemas.

* * *

Sandara estaba realmente mareada. No por el alcohol (que había visto hacer efecto en dos de sus compañeras). Las sombras eran demasiada allí dentro causándole un gran malestar físico. Realmente la estaba ahogando así que dejó la pista de baile por un pasillo oscuro. Para su gran decepción, Itachi no estaba allí. Había visto a Deidara y a algunos profesores más que pertenecían a "Die Natch" pero no a su mejor amigo.

- No nos sirve...

Dara se dio la vuelta al oír la voz del petizo colorado que siempre acompañaba a Deidara. ¿Sasori? Así creía que se llamaba.

- Acabemos con esto, Itachi.

El nombre de su mejor amigo llamó la atención de la chica de pelo cobrizo y avanzó hacia una puerta que estaba bien mimetizada con la pared y pasaba desapercibido. Entreabrió el pesado panel de madera que con mucha suerte no hizo ningún ruido y se escabulló dentro de la oscuridad. A penas podía distinguir algo allí. Se arrastró hacia una mesa de metal y se escondió detrás de ella tratando de encontrar a su amigo.

- Ya hemos intentado todo y no ha cantado el muy hijo de perra.

Sandara se sorprendió al escuchar al Prof. Hidan allí. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo ver a los 5 hombres parados en un círrculo. Bueno, uno de ellos estaba atado en los pies colgando desde el techo como una mosca atrapada por una araña. Dara tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo al pobre hombre? Itachi se encontraba parado a espaldas de ella sin apartar la vista del cautivo.

- Te lo preguntaré una solo vez más.- resonó la voz del Uchiha como un eco por toda la habitación.- ¿Quién mandó la amenaza a Akatsuki de dejar Asylum? ¿Quién planea derrocar la academia?

- Como si lo fuese a decir, basura humana.- rió el hombre con unos dientes muy afilados.

Dara vio su sombra también, del mismo tono claro que el de Ayame y Kira. Era un vampiro... No pudo seguir viendo más porque su sombra se fue oscureciendo hasta que Itachi lo desangró con una navaja en la garganta. Era como si él hubiese matado a un cerdo. La sangre se vació a los pies de los cuatro hombres y ella ahogó un grito con la esperanza que no la oyeran.

Sin embargo, el profesor Kakuzu se dio la vuelta mirándola directamente.

- Parece que tenemos visitas.

Antes que pudiese huir hacia la puerta, la mano de un títere se enrolló a ella lanzándola al centro. Vio a Sasori mover sus dedos y la marioneta obedeció poniendo una estaca de hierro en sus frente.

- Mira a la cachorrita curiosa.- se rió Hidan.- La sacrificaré para Jashin y no dirá ni pío.

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi cambiaron a un carmesí a la vez que su pupila se dividía en tres. Avanzó deteniendo a Hidan con un movimiento y la observó con preocupación. Ella tembló bajo su mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan amable como Itachi hubiese asesinado a ese hombre con tanta frialdad?

- No podemos dejarla ir.- advirtió Kakuzu con su voz aterradora.

- ¿Vas a desafiarme?- lo miró Itachi con fastidio.

- No, pero no podemos dejarla ir así no más.

Los cuatro se observaron buscando una respuesta y Sasori obligó a Dara a ponerse de pie.

- Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, Sandara Sugiyama.- bufó Sasori con molestia.- Es una lástima, empezabas a caerme bien.

* * *

Masaki se había perdido solo por ir al baño en el edificio principal. Debería haber buscado a Kaito o a alguien para que le acompañase. El chirrido de una puerta la hizo saltar en su sitio.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?

Se maldijo a si misma. Era obvio que por las películas de terror que lo que había hecho ella era una estupidez más grande que todo el colegio. Siempre moría la que iba sola a algún lado... Y cuando preguntaban lo que ella habia dicho salía el asesino de entre las sombras o el monstruo. ¿Por qué mierda había decidido irse a buscar el baño sola? Siguió caminando hasta la puerta del final del pasillo que cuando la tocó se abrió mágicamente revelando una escalera hacia abajo llena de polvo y telarañas.

_Ven..._

Un susurro en el viento la hizo estremecerse de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué había allí abajo? Un impulso incontenible le ardía en las manos y los pies.

_Debes ver lo que hay allí abajo..._

Ella negó. Siempre que hacía caso a esa vocecita en su cabeza terminaba en problemas. Quizo retroceder pero sus pies quedaron fijos en el lugar como si estuvieran pegados.

- No, no voy a hacerlo.- susurró.

Y sus piernas se movieron solas hacia adelante bajando los escalones. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un chasquido y una velas se encendieron una por una iluminando lo que debía ser el sótano. Eso en la escala de lo extraña superaba amplia mente todo lo que había sobrevivido Masaki a lo largo de toda su bendita vida. Estaba todo lleno de tierra, sucio y abandonado. A excepción de una extraña construcción al fondo del sótano que a penas alcanzaba a ver.

A medida que avanzaba, con cada paso, una nueva vela se encendía y susurros se alzaban con más fuerza en el aire. Ella no podía comprender del todo lo que decían y realmente todo eso le daba mucho miedo pero no podía detenerse. Ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo.

La última tanda de velas se encendieron y ella pudo ver la estructura metálica... Era una jaula. Una gran jaula de oro para un ave muuuy grande seguramente. Ella podía pasarentre los barrotes tranquilamente y así lo hizo. Todavía podía sentir parte del heno a sus pies como una mullida alfombra. En el centro de la jaula había una hamaca, como la que les ponen a los canarios para que se mecieran... Ella dudaba que existiese un canario de ese tamaño.

Entonces notó algo más. Los barrotes salían de la pared así que solo era una media jaula. Contra esa pared de piedra había la marca de una mano color negro, como si un fierro candente con la forma de una mano humana se hubiese apoyado allí, como si el fuego hubiese lamido esa superficie hasta dejar esa diminuta marca. Ella apoyo su propia mano en la marca y cabía perfectamente, como si ella hubiese sido. Solo que sabía que eso era imposible.

Los susurros se convirtieron en gritos de un momento a otro y el lugar donde su mano estaba apoyada ardió hasta dejarle una marca... Ella la alejó con un gemido de dolor y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas. Ahora podía entender los gritos. Aullaban por ayuda y salvación. Masaki quería que se detuviesen. Sacudió su cabeza esperando que paracen de gritarle.

- Basta.- rogó repitiendo una y otra vez.- ¡Basta!

Su chillido resonó como un volcán en erupción y las llamas de las velas crecieron de forma alarmante. Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Masaki levantó la cabeza y se destapó sus orejas con alivio. Alivio que se esfumó cuando levantó su mirada.

A unos metros de la marca de la mano había otra marca del fuego... Solo que esta tenía una forma diferente y estaba atravesada por agujeros que de ellos caían un líquido oscuro sin cesar. Masaki podría jurar que era sangre. Tembló de pies a cabeza retrocediendo y con la mejor perspectiva pudo notar qué forma tenía.

Eran alas... Alas con un tamaño monstruoso y que seguían sangrando aún cuando habían desaparecido.

Masaki notó que el frío había agorrotado sus miembros y ya podía moverse libremente.

No quería quedarse allí en la soledad con ese horror en frente. Así que corrió y la oscuridad de la noche le pareció más tranquilizante que nunca...

Definitivamente habría preferido estar rodeada de monstruos que podrían matarla a ir a ese lugar... Era tan escalofriante.

- ¿Masaki?

Kaito se acercó a ella reconociéndola y por su mirada se mantuvo sin acercarse mucho. Él podía ver el miedo en ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Solo quiero ir a casa.- se mordió el labio evitando llorar.

Debía ser fuerte. Ella no podía tener miedo. Después de todo, estaba en una escuela de monstruos. Kaito la tomó suavemente de la mano y la condujo entre la gente hacia sus amigas que estaban reunidas. Por sus caras podía apostar que la noche no había sido mejor para ellas...

* * *

**_La suavidad con la que me tocas alcanzando el éxtasis,_**

**_la dureza con la que me tomas una y otra vez en la fría noche,_**

**_no hay nadie mirándonos como para escondernos,_**

**_no hay nada que me obligue a ser civilizado,_**

**_Y es que no quiero serlo..._**

**_Quiero dejarme llevar por mis instintos,_**

**_y devorarte por completo._**

* * *

Bueno, ella estaba sola en el maldito piso y su brazo ya estaba casi recuperado pero no estaba de humor para salir con ellas. No podía creer que Kaito le hubiese mentido ( como él decía: ocultar la verdad) desde que tenían 15 años. No solo él, Yagari, Zero, Ichiru. Y eso que en ese tiempo ella ni había planeado hacerse la muerta. De hecho, ella jamás se había hecho pasar por muerta. Todos había asumido eso, ella solo lo había aprovechado.

Se dirigió hacia la cosita negra enchufada que Masaki y Sandara se pasaban jugando frente a la tele. ¿Cómo le habían dicho que se llamaba? Play station 3... Mmm... Ella era realmente mala en los juegos que le habían presentado y a ella no le gustaba perder. Si practicaba un poco por lo menos podría ganarle a Ayame (la cual se le había burlado de su ignorancia con la tecnología preguntándole si había estado dentro de una cueva por esos dos años... Si ella realmente supiese.).

Prendió el aparatejo que se inicio solo y tomó el mando inalámbrico. El juego que comenzó a sonar por los parlantes era el típico que bailaban todas (y que Yuroichi se había negado a jugar para no quedar en ridículo). "Just Dance 2014". Apretó el botón de la x y el control que parecía un micrófono se iluminó con una luz azul. Ella se quedó hipnotizada por unos segundos y lo olfateó. No, no estaba alertándole de nada...

Tocó la x como Masaki le había enseñado pacientemente y automáticamente una canción comenzó a tocarse. Ella no la conocía... Sus conocimientos sobre la música de ahora eran nulos. Leyó el título de la canción posicionándose como el muñequito de la pantalla.

"What does the fox say?", leyó para si misma confundida por el estúpido nombre de la canción.

Como ya había dicho... Ella no era nadie para juzgar la actualidad y cuando el muñequito hizo el primer pasó, ella lo imitó sin notar que había alguien en la puerta observándola.

**XXXX**

Si hubiese sabido que se iba a encontrar a Yuroichi con una cara de profunda concentración frente a la televisión jugando al "Just dance", él no hubiese tomado el vodka completamente... En realidad, ahora dudaba que no tuviese alguna droga metida dentro de la botella. A pesar de la ridícula canción que hacía temblar las paredes con sus bajos, Zero no pudo evitar pensar que solo ella podría verse sensual bailando eso. Yuroichi siempre había sido hábil con todo lo que implicase una actividad física y reflejos. Esta no era la excepción.

_¡Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

Yuroichi juntó sus manos en forma de un cachorro y movió sus brazos como en el video clip de la canción moviendo sus caderas. Los ojos de Zero se detuvieron en el movimiento y se relamió. No sabía si reírse de ella o echarla al sillón y hacerle las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. La parte cuerda que todavía permanecía a pesar del alcohol, decidió por lo primero. No había venido por un revolcón... Y eso solo podía mantenerlo sin mirar el trasero de Yuro que se movía delante suyo como una carnada.

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! What the fox say?_

Zero aplaudió lentamente asustando a Yuroichi que dio un salto y girando sobre sus talones sacó una navaja de su camiseta. Solo por un segundo que ella se contuvo, el objeto no salió despedido directo a su cabeza. Ella volvió a guardar el cuchillo y evitó su mirada. Zero podía notarlo. Ella estaba incómoda... Ella no sabía que hacer.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron. Yuroichi sonrió y él casi hizo lo mismo. Casi... Él le indicó con un gesto que hablase primero ella y dudó.

- Lo siento.- dijo ella sentándose en el sofá de atrás.

- ¿Por qué?- se cruzó de brazos el cazador.- ¿Por volverte histérica al descubrir en lo que me convertí? ¿O por hacerme sentir que estaba muriendo en tu velorio?

Los ojos plata de la heredera Hakyoku se clavaron en él con algo parecido al dolor y la pena. Él se estremeció. Odiaba que lo mirase así, lo debilitaba... Siempre había sido débil a su alrededor.

- Ambas... Una más que la otra.- dijo suavemente.- Yo... Realmente perdí el control en el pasillo. Me hizo recordar otro momento.

- ¿Ese momento tiene que ver con tu mentira de hace dos años?

Ella se tensó con la pregunta pero de todas formas asintió. Zero meditó que tal vez (y solo tal vez) Yuroichi sería sincera con él si se lo preguntaba directamente. Sin mordida... Sin cosecha de recuerdos.

- Por eso estoy aquí.- se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron de frente.

Él se arrodilló y miró a Yuro fijamente. Notó que se ponía más nerviosa, notó que ella sabía que estaba acorralada y no podría mentir.

- Quiero saber por qué, Yuroichi.- antes de que ella pudiese inventar una excusa, él la sostuvo por las muñecas.- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de decírmelo por voluntad propia, y eso no se lo doy a muchos.

Ella forcejeó con él, evidentemente queriendo huir. Zero la tiró hacia atrás recostándola bruscamente y quedando encima de ella. Yuro pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento, y su mirada perdida.

- Kiryuu.- lo llamó como cuando se enfadaba con él.- No estás en tus cabales, suéltame.

Zero gruñó y tomó ambas muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra obligaba a la joven a verlo a la cara tomándole por las mejillas.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? - le recriminó sintiendo la rabia del recuerdo mezclarse con el alcohol.- ¡A mí, Yuroichi! No me hubiese importado si le hubieses mentido a todo el mundo... ¿Te divertiste viendo cómo me caía a pedazos? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Yuroichi le dedicó esa mirada... Ese maldita mirada llena de lástima y necesidad de abrazarlo. Él solía amar esos ojos, a él le encantaban sus labios, su sonrisa arrogante. Ella también lo había sabido y hasta el día que se separaron, Zero nunca había sabido como se sentía ella con él. Hasta ese último adiós, en el que ella lo había besado escondidos detrás del viñedo.

Zero notó su respiración acelerada y el pulso de ella también... Su piel bronceada contrastaba contra la suya que era pálida. Zero apretó la mandíbula de la frustración. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan hermosa, tan radiante? El impulso fue más que su razón y apretó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos. Yuro dejó de retorcerse y por un momento le devolvió el beso de esa forma casi casta. Zero no dejó de paretar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos al hondar el beso y acariciar su paladar con la lengua. Ella suspiró su nombre como si también hubiese añorado eso. Los besos de Zero fueron bajando hasta su garganta con sensualidad y dulzura...

- Zero, te extrañé...

Sus palabras le dejaron congelado. Extrañarla... Él había querido su mágica e improbable resurrección desde el mismo momento en que le había llegado la noticia de su muerte.¿Extrañarlo? Ella no sabía el verdadero significado de esa palabra. La sed ardía en su garganta. Pedía que le diese lo único para lo que había venido en primer lugar. Sus colmillos se afilaron entre beso y beso que se volvieron más bruscos. Ella había dejado su garganta inocentemente descubierta para él. Zero se sintió complacido con malicia... y mordió.

El sabor de su sangre lo llenó por completo. No había nada igual de lo que él hubiese provado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido, el sabor... ylos recuerdos.

Al abrirlos, ya no estaba en el living. Y no veía a Yuro en ningún lado. Estaba en su recuerdo

**XXXX**

_- Hakyoku-san.- la llamó el hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente._

_La asociación tenía una ley: nunca cazar solos. Y era por eso que la habían enviado con esos dos camaradas. Sin embargo ella necesitaba deshacerse de ellos. Hacerlo sola y entrar al imponente edificio que se alzaba frente a ella, mejor conocido como el conservatorio Amadeus._

_Había sido tan estúpida al dejar solo a Caleb, a su pequeña luz... A la única razón por la que seguía siendo cazadora. Todo para mantenerlo con ella y pagar lo único que su hermano le había pedido en la vida: ir a estudiar música._

_Ella tenía muchos enemigos tanto adentro como afuera de la asociación. .. y los unicos que sabian de la existencia de Caleb eran ella, el presidente y Yagari. Su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia._

_-¿ Ya han puesto los explosivos?_

_Ellos asintieron mostrandole el detonador que ella agarró con firmeza. Había logrado convencerlos de dejarla entrar sola. Seria rápida y pasaría desapercibido. Lo unico que podia pensar era en su hermano menor. Con valentía ingresó al silencioso lugar. Parecía una tumba y de algún modo lo era. Los cuerpos estaban plagados por doquier. Las paredes rasgadas por garras y sangre. Las facciones de los muertos estaba teñidas por el horror y el miedo haciendo revolver el estómago de Yuroichi. Ella rogaba al Cielo que él hubiese sobrevivido. Era egoísta y lo sabía pero era lo único que deseaba._

_Llegó al salón de Caleb con Heltzaile, su ballesta, desenfundada. El horro se repetía y ella no podía encontrarlo. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y se largó a llorar. No podia estar muerto. Ella había b dado todo por él. Era lo único que tenía. _

_- Onee-san._

_Se volteó encontrandose con su hermano milagrosamente parado mirándole cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza. Ella Ignoró el malestar que le dio al abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente mientras lo llenaba de besos. Era su hermano y estaba vivo._

_- Gracias.- repetia una y otra vez acunándolo en sus brazos._

_- Nee chan, había tanta sangre..._

_La manera en que lo dijo la hizo estremecer y recordó que era lo que pasaba. Caleb estaba bien pero seguían en peligro._

_- Debemos irnos de aquí.- aseguró parandose y tironeando de él._

_Caleb no ee movió como si estuviese clavado en su lugar. Ella miró encima de su hombro y vio a otra niña. Sus sentidos se activaron y el vello de su nuca se erizó. Era una sangre pura..._

_- No podemos irnos sin ella._

_Trató de detenerlo cuando él la esquivó y fue directamente hacia la vampireza. Había sido demasiado rápido. .. más rapido que un humano. Yuroichi negó con la cabeza sintiendo náuseas de repente. No era cierto. No, él. Sus manos temblaron y un grito quizo escaparse de su garganta pero ella debía saberlo..._

_- Debes apurarte, nee chan. Ella me prometió que podríamos estar juntos para siempre.- sonrió su hermano inocentemente.- Me lo prometiste,¿no? Nunca alejarte de mi y protegerme siempre._

_Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago y finalmente preguntó. _

_- ¿Tú hiciste esto, Caleb?_

_Su hermano bufó exasperado y la miró como a un niño chiquito. La niña rió acariciando los cabellos de Caleb como si fuese un juguete y ella esperó. _

_- Por supuesto que fui yo, baka nee. Haría lo que sea por tí. .._

_Un grito desgarrador salió de su alma y apuntó con la ballesta al monstruo con la forma de su hermano. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y su pulso temblaba. Pero sabía que ella no podía fallar en el tiro. Caleb la miró con el dolor de la traición y levantó las manos como si no entendiese._

_- ¡Me lo prometiste! Siempre estaremos juntos... ¿Vas a lastimarme?_

_Yuro sintió su alma desgarrarse. Si, ella lo había prometido a su hermano... a la única persona por la que estaba dispuesta a morir._

_" Lo lamento, Caleb", pensó agarrando el detonador con la otra mano."Te amo."_

_- Tú no eres mi hermano.- gimió sintiendose morir.- Eres un monstruo._

_Y disparó al corazón al mismo tiempo que estallaron los pilares iniciando el fuego que arrasaría con todo. .._

**XXXX**

Ella lo apartó de una patada. La sangre seguía fluyendo manchando su camiseta. Zero inhaló profundamente. Su sangre le seguía llamando pero ahora se sentía inquietamente completo. Sin contar los recuerdos.

- Tu hermano...

Fue lo ùnico que atinó a decir por la horroroza escena que había experimentado, Yuro parecía... No, estaba conmocionada pero se recuperó rapidamente sacando el cuchillo y arrojandoselo justo a la rodilla.

-Tú... ¡No tienes idea de lo que hiciste!

-Mataste a tu hermano.- la miró con lástima y solo la enfureció más. Cuando cerraba los ojos podia verlo... sus ojos de mercurio, su pelo azabache como el de Yuro.

-¿Crees que eso fue espantoso?-se rió de èl con ironía.-No tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Yuroichi se levantó y como un rayo salió de la casa dejandolo ahí herido y en shock. Zero repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez las ùltimas palabras de la carta de Yuro antes de su muerte.

Hay algo que quiero mostrarte...

Ahora él sabía... ella había querido prsentarle a Caleb, antes que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

* * *

Ella volvió a mirar con asco al mocoso. No podía creer que el Lord hubiese mandado al niño con su locura y falta de control para hacer el trabajo sucio. Ella hubiese preferido al joven silencioso con ese cuerpo encantador y sensual. Sin contar que la maldita perra de luto, le había dicho que no pensaba acompañarla. Siempre debía ser ella la que hiciese todo el trabajo. El niño volvió a olfatear el aire y ella jaló de la correa con la que lo sostenía para evitar que se fuese por su lado.

El mocoso era como un maldito cachorro sediento de sangre. Cuando volvió a tironear, ella se rio al verlo caer al suelo de bruces.

Estúpido loco.

Al niño no le dio mucha gracia y le gruñó mostrándole los dientes. Entonces como un sabueso en plena caza, se viró hacia la parte alumbrada del edificio. Una chica se escapaba de la casa, ignorando el toque de queda con un folleto en la mano. Ella sabía que era ese papel. Era la invitación a la fiesta de Die Natch, aunque la chica parecía una de esas humanas ignorantes que gritaban por los integrantes del mundo oscuro. El niño rió desquiciadamente ansioso porque lo liberasen.

- Bueno, monstruito.- dijo dándole un pequeño artefacto con punta afilada como la de una flecha.- Ya sabes que hacer.

El pelo plateado del niño brilló cuando salió de la linde del bosque con paso vivaz y lágrimas falsas cayendo por su rostro. Ella podía verlo todo. Se acercó a la chica que con mucha ternura trató de consolarlo y preguntarle de donde venía. Ella peinó su pelo hacia atrás en una coleta y se vio complacida al ver a la joven bajar la guardia. Era hora de alimentarlo... Apuntó con la ballesta la pierna de la chica y disparó en el blanco. El grito de la chica se vio apagado cuando el niño atravesó su garganta con el objeto punzante arrancando sus cuerdas vocales. La sangre manchó la ropa del niño y otra flecha de la ballesta salió disparada hacia el cuerpo flácido de la joven. Sabía que la chica iba a morir pronto, pero era delicioso seguir viendo ese miedo y dolor en su rostro.

El niño se lamió los dedos con avidez y una risita histérica llenó la noche.

- No te tomes todo eso, bestia inmunda.- le dio un bofetón al niño que quizo asesinarla con esos ojos carmesí tan espectrales.

El crío era deforme en su rostro, tan monstruoso como bello a la vez. Ella detestaba esa apariencia frágil y desquiciada.

- El maestro nos dijo que dejáramos el mensaje, idiota.

- Tienes suerte de ser útil.- murmuró el niño entre risas psicóticas.- Cuando no lo seas, será mi placer abrirte el cuerpo en dos.

Ella volvió a descargar su ballesta en la cabeza de la muchacha ya muerta. Como amaba ese tipo de armas, de todas era su preferida... Un regalo entre sus dedos hábiles para matar. Con dos dedos humedeció con la sangre y pintó la frase en la pared detrás del cadáver:

* * *

**_Sanguine innocentium sit nobis et,_**

**_Ac ipsum stabit in corruere._**

**_La sangre de los inocentes está sobre nosotros,_**

**_y seguirá cayendo._**


End file.
